


Sky-Blue and Leaf-Gold

by destieljunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Week, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Fractured Fairy Tale, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Sabriel - Freeform, Same-Sex Marriage, Supernatural AU: Animal Transformations, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieljunkie/pseuds/destieljunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his brother Gabriel are happy living the simple life in a beautiful golden wood. One day their whole world changes with the arrival of a mysterious bear who may not be all he seems. Castiel quickly forms a close bond with him but the brothers soon realize they are caught up in an ancient prophecy that threatens not only their happiness, but also their lives. They must dispel a terrible danger and free the land of darkness. Castiel must help the prince return from the shadows and rid him of a cruel curse that can only be broken by true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaf and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Brothers Grimm Fairy Tale  
> 'Snow-White and Rose-Red'
> 
> Destiel AU Happy Ending  
> Fractured Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hopes with all his heart one day he will meet a handsome prince and fall in love. He soon learns the only one in the land has been missing for almost three decades. Castiel resigns himself to the idea fairy tales are just for books and true love is only for your dreams.

Chapter 1

**Leaf and Sky**

In a little cottage far away in the middle of a golden wood there lived a poor widow and her two sons. The young men were very good and their mother loved them very much. The youngest son was beautiful. He had smooth pale skin, dark hair and a full pink mouth that curved up when he smiled. When he was born his eyes had shone the colour of a bright and cloudless sky. Even though his mother had named him Castiel, most people just called him Sky-Blue. The striking shade of his eyes never faded, even as he started to grow into a handsome young man. He was shy and quiet, preferring to stay at home just to help his mother clean the house. Mostly he liked to read and had gathered a collection of books and stories over the years which he kept in a neat pile by his bed. He liked the ones with colourful pictures the best and his favourite tales were always the ones where the handsome prince rescued his true love. They would share a magical kiss and live happily ever after. Castiel _really_   liked those.

The oldest brother loved to be outdoors and often went down into the village to talk to some of the locals. His given name was Gabriel, but his eyes were the colour of burnished gold. Like a leaf just before it falls. Everyone knew him as Leaf-Gold. Castiel’s brother would always tease him for having his nose stuck in a book, or because he liked to wander into the edge of the forest sometimes just to listen to the birdsong and sit quietly while the sunlight touched his face through the leaves above. Late one summer afternoon, Castiel was sitting on the grass outside his mother’s cottage leafing through a new book she brought back from the market in exchange for some precious herbs she cultivated in a little patch of earth next to the house. Castiel was such a delight she was more than happy to provide for him as best she could. Gabriel was leaning against the wall and watching his brother intently while he bit loudly into a sweet red apple. A gift from his mother on her return.

“What you reading, bro?” He asked indifferently. Castiel didn't look up from the pages but skimmed his hand dismissively over the text in illustration.

“A story.”

“About?”

Castiel sighed. He knew his brother would only make some sarcastic comment about it. He hesitated, but Gabriel quickly pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over to the patch of grass where his brother was lying flat on his stomach with his legs kicked up in the air behind him. He was resting his head on the palm of one hand and watching Gabriel closely from the corner of one eye. He dropped down lazily on the ground next to him and stretched out on his back. Gabriel reached over without any warning and snatched the book from Castiel’s hands, letting out a small laugh when he surveyed the cover.

“Ha! I knew it. You’re going all mushy over fairy tale princes again. How many times do I have to tell you, there’s no such thing? There _is_ no happy ever after. Keep dreaming.” Gabriel took another bite of his apple with so much force, some juice spurted out sideways. A couple of stray droplets landed on a glossy painting of a white stone castle and soaked into the parchment. Castiel sighed again and grabbed back the book with a pout, dabbing at the spots of juice with the hem of his tunic.

“Well, just because you haven’t seen one doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” Castiel argued, a hint of sadness tainting his voice. “Don’t you believe in true love?” Gabriel shrugged, and threw what was left of the core into the undergrowth.

“Besides, we only know of one castle as far as we've ever walked, and the only person said to live there is that mean old man and a couple of servants he sends on trips to the market to get supplies. No one has seen him in years. Perhaps it’s all just made up. Mother said she thought she saw him once. She told me he was probably a necromancer, whatever that is.” Gabriel was rambling again and Castiel watched him with a patient gaze. “People say he can cast enchantments. Once he put an evil spell on everyone who lived in the castle before. He turned them all into animals. I don’t believe it, of course.” Gabriel finished dramatically and gave his brother a sideways glance to check he still had a captive audience. Castiel had put the book face down and was staring at Gabriel with sparkling eyes. He blinked.

“Who does the castle belong to, then?” Castiel asked at last, enraptured by his brother’s story. Gabriel decided to savour the moment in a deliciously slow and extended retelling of the tale his mother told him when he was young. He had all but forgotten about it until Castiel opened that book, never actually believing it to be true. He coughed.

“The story goes that many years ago, there lived a good and just king. His young wife died just after the younger of their two sons was born. The king was so wrapped in grief for the loss of his love he took to hunting alone in the forest, anything to distract himself from feeling the pain of her death.” Castiel nodded silently. He'd never been in love, but imagined how wonderful it must be to give your heart to someone so completely. He got to thinking if he would ever be lucky enough to find someone who could love him like that, even if it was unlikely to be a crown prince. He could dream.

“What happened to the king?” He urged his brother to continue. Gabriel sat up a little straighter until he was close to Castiel, soaking up his expression. He looked completely spellbound.

“He was killed by an arrow.” Gabriel said simply and without much feeling before picking an apple seed out of his teeth. “Supposedly a hunting accident, but some suspicion fell on his adviser. The one who lives there now, I think. He was definitely no good. People say he took the castle and made himself ruler of all the king’s lands, but he didn’t seem to want to rule the kingdom. That soon fell into disarray and now we're only governed by the sheriffs. I reckon he just wanted the gold and a big house.” Castiel stared at him before lowering his eyes and shaking his head. He felt very sad for the king.

“Wait!” He exclaimed suddenly. “If those two children were born to a king and his queen then they would be princes, wouldn’t they?” Gabriel snorted with disdain.

“They must have been killed by that sorcerer person. They were only small boys when the king passed. No one has ever heard of them since, not even in rumours.”

“Oh.” Castiel looked deflated. He fidgeted with the soft blades of grass under his hand where he was propping himself up. Gabriel seemed to be pondering on it for a moment.

“Yeah, must be.” Castiel thought he saw a brief flicker of doubt skim across his golden eyes. “Well, that would be almost three decades ago. Mother said if someone took your kingdom and you wanted to set it right, you would come back and fight for it.” Gabriel concluded.

“I suppose you would.” Castiel sighed, and leaned back on the grass to watch the soft white clouds move gracefully across the blue sky above. “Unless…” He murmured slowly.

“Unless you were dead.” Gabriel finished Castiel’s sentence for him and raised a weary eyebrow.

They both sat in silence until they were called in for supper.

_____

They were resting in front of the small log fire and letting their food settle in their stomachs while they watched the flames dance and flicker. The warm glow bathed their faces in a wash of amber light.

“Mother?” Castiel asked quietly, after some time had passed. His mother looked up at him with a smile. Her eyes were stinging from working closely on the material in her hands with only the firelight to guide her. She set her embroidery aside.

“What is it, child?” She asked softly. Castiel knew she had to complete the tapestry to sell at the market if they wanted to eat for the rest of the week. He wondered why they had always been so poor since their father died. He didn’t ask.

“Can you please tell _me_ the story of the princes? The one you told Leaf when he was young?” Castiel looked at his mother expectantly. He hadn’t managed to get the idea out of his head all evening and desperately wanted to know more. She smiled again and nodded like she was remembering something she hadn't thought of for a long while.

“The princes, of course.” She murmured. “Why, I had almost forgotten that tale.” She wound up her spool of silk and set it down next to the cloth. A small break would do no harm.

“Do you believe the stories?” Castiel asked. His mother nodded and placed both hands in her lap.

“Your father also believed every word.” She replied. It was so unexpected, Castiel gasped in surprise.

“Really?” He asked. “Father? Why would he believe such a thing?”

Gabriel picked aimlessly at the bowlful of berries he made his brother collect for him in payment for information about the prince. Castiel argued he also told him he was probably very dead, so the insight was rather redundant. Gabriel dismissed him with a wave of his hand and told him it was still proof they were real after all, so he owed him one. Castiel had dutifully trudged into the forest to find the most succulent fruit and tipped them all from the gathered cloth of his tunic into his mother’s best wooden bowl. Truth be told, he rather liked the purple ones but now he was so excited about the story he let Gabriel have them all.

“Remember your father was a merchant by trade. He used to sell and exchange the finest goods up at the market before we were blessed with you two.” She continued, stretching out one hand to stroke Castiel’s cheek. “He came home one day going on and on about how he'd seen the little princes with their parents. The king, as he was then and his beautiful wife. She had a stream of flaxen hair that flowed over her back like spun gold, and the king was indeed a handsome man, and kind too by all accounts. He loved those boys.” She added. “Your father swore up and down it was true. The youngest lad was just a babe in arms, but the other one was fascinated by all your father’s ribbons and trinkets. He just wouldn’t leave alone that wooden box he kept all his gold pieces in and the gems he collected.”

Castiel was smiling with delight, sitting on his knees beside his mother’s chair while she told her story. He remembered that box. How he had loved to watch his father open it and stack up the shiny coins for counting while he let his sons hold up some of the jewels to see how they sparkled in the light. He used to wrap them up in a black velvet cloth and put them under the loose floor board to keep them safe. They were all gone now, of course. When the money ran out their mother had been forced to sell them off, one at a time until only the box remained. Even that went eventually. It had been carved beautifully and was inlaid with pearl shell. Castiel sighed at the memory.

“What was he like, the young prince?” Castiel asked. Gabriel sighed long-sufferingly and hit him with a blueberry. Castiel glared at him and silently rubbed the stain from his face. Their mother was lost to a happy daydream while she fished for the memory.

“He was a handsome lad.” She began. “Strong. Dark flaxen hair like his mother and a little dusting of freckles across his nose.” Castiel listened, hardly breathing. “But the thing your father kept saying was how that boy’s eyes seemed to pierce right through him. They were the colour of the forest.”

“Do you… think he's still alive?” Castiel asked in a whisper. His mother looked at him with pity.

“I don’t think so, sweetheart.” Castiel felt his heart drop, a flood of cold twisting inside his stomach. “Castiel.” She spoke gently. She never called him by that name. “Fairy tales are for books and true love is only for your dreams.” He looked at her with shining eyes when she dropped the hand that caressed his face and picked up the piece of cloth she had been working on. She rubbed one hand over her face and resumed her stitching. Castiel went to bed that night consumed by images of a handsome prince with brilliant green eyes.

_____


	2. Farewell to Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel chance upon a once beautiful castle while wandering in the forest. It now looks abandoned and dark. Castiel soon realizes a huge animal seems to be guarding the entrance. He later believes he has been saved from danger by the same mysterious stranger and wonders if their paths will ever cross again.

Chapter 2

**Farewell to Summer**

The year began to pass into autumn and the leaves on the trees faded from green to yellow. The air was turning colder and Castiel and Gabriel were spending more time in the cottage than they had in the haze of summer when they ran through the poppy fields and played in the tall golden corn. Castiel hadn't forgotten about the story, but there were so many other things to be done. It was late one afternoon when the sun was dipping behind the horizon in the west when they found themselves wandering too far into the forest.

“Where are we?” Castiel asked his brother in a whisper. He was starting to feel scared and knew they had never drifted so far from the path alone. Gabriel was staring up at a massive wall that blocked the road with an annoyed look on his face.

“I don’t know.” He replied. “But I don't think I've ever come this far south before." Castiel swallowed loudly, his eyes darting around the circle of trees that seemed to close in around them.

“It's going to be dark soon and we need to find a way back to the path.” Castiel said quietly. Gabriel nodded in agreement, but then he started to follow the wall around to the right, mindful of stepping on many piles of fallen leaves and thickets of spiny thorns that almost covered the floor at the base of the brick work.

“Leaf?” Castiel hissed, trying to coax him back to the small clearing where the last of the sunlight fell through the tops of the trees and lit up the ground below his feet. He tried again, but Gabriel just continued on. He seemed oblivious to his calls which were growing more frantic when he got further out of sight. If Castiel hadn’t known better, he would have believed Gabriel was under some enchantment. It was like he was being pulled closer to the edge of the wall by some invisible thread. Castiel saw no option but to trail after him and prevent his brother from going any deeper into the dark forest. Castiel was slow to follow but eventually he caught up. Mainly because Gabriel had stopped to admire a large gateway. Castiel could see it was intricately carved under a heavy cover of unchecked vegetation. Gabriel grabbed him roughly by the sleeve of his tunic and pulled him in close. He pointed over the top of the wall. It was a castle.

Most of the exterior walls were weather worn and bits of paint were flaking away. There were chips in the once perfectly carved masonry that decorated the tallest turret. The uppermost spire was now dull and tarnished, but Castiel imagined it might once have shone like the morning star to all those who gazed upon it. They stood there for some time at the entrance. Any way in was blocked by gates where tree roots were twisted across them. Castiel suddenly clutched at Gabriel’s arm.

“Do you think this is the castle Mother told you about? Where the princes used to live.” His eyes were wide. The bright blue seemed to shine through in his excitement.

“I don’t know. I can’t imagine there being any other castles round here. We have walked a fair way but not so far as to make it out of the valley. It must be.” Gabriel sighed. “Look how dark and unwelcoming it looks now.” Castiel had to agree. His gaze scanned the white walls, no longer polished and gleaming. “It’s a good job the prince isn’t alive to see it.” He shook his head.

“Don’t say things like that.” Castiel said quietly, and gave his brother a particularly unpleasant stare.

“Sorry.” Gabriel muttered. He seemed about to continue when they were stilled by the sound of heavy rustling in the dense copse of trees just in front of them. Neither of them dared to move when the noise came again. Castiel could almost hear his heart pounding in his chest, feel the blood rushing through his veins. He reached for Gabriel again and gripped him tightly by the shoulder. They squinted in the gathering dusk, trying to see where the source of the commotion was coming from. It couldn’t possibly have been a person. They were in the middle of a lonely and desolate stretch of the forest and were fairly certain no one ever came through there. As they tiptoed closer they saw a dark hole growing from a rocky outcrop at the edge of the tree line. It looked like a tunnel into nothingness.

Castiel tried to stop his legs from giving way beneath him and let out a little whimper of fear when he realized he was being watched from the darkness by a pair of piercing eyes. He thought for a moment he saw a flash of green as the eyes blinked in the dim light, but he had already turned to flee. Gabriel was following fast behind him as they tumbled hastily over the twigs and vines that hindered their exit. As Castiel ran, he dared a quick glance over his shoulder. Through the gloom he could have sworn he saw a huge black shape, shadowed by the last light of the sun behind the trees. The creature shook and stamped while they hurried away before it turned to crawl back into the murky cave. Castiel couldn’t help but call out to his brother as they sprinted on.

“It’s a bear! A bear, Leaf! Run!”

Gabriel looked at him with an unreadable expression, caught somewhere between disbelief and amusement. They ran and ran until Castiel thought his heart might give out and he would drop dead right there. They suddenly recognized the circle of beech trees that signalled they were almost home. Breathless and trembling, they fell through the open cottage door and landed on the mat. Their mother dropped her cooking pan in surprise.

“What happened?” She gasped in alarm. It took them the best part of an hour to tell her the tale, while she bathed their torn feet in the bowls of warm water she set beside the fire for each of them. She carefully dabbed a clean rag over the broken skin where the thorns had scraped at them and washed away any droplets of blood that dried on their damaged feet as they ran. She listened intently while they finished their story. Gabriel interrupted constantly to offer his own personal perspective on the strange turn of events. Castiel was pretty sure he didn’t remember half the incidents his brother was retelling, and there was definitely _not_   a bloody fight to the death with an eight foot troll. Castiel was so tired he couldn’t care enough to contradict him. As they fell silent, their mother spoke again. “Well, I never heard of such things. Are you sure it was a bear, Sky? It’s very unusual. I didn’t even know any lived in the valley.” Castiel gave her a serious nod.

“It was. I’m certain of it. It was huge and dark, and it looked like it was used to moving on all fours. I saw the sway of thick fur moving in the sunlight.” He stopped suddenly and spared a nervous glance at his brother. “I think it was watching me. It seemed to stare right into my eyes for a moment. It felt like it wanted something. I don’t know.” He added quietly. Gabriel had been listening after all. He pulled an absurdly melodramatic face that almost scrunched up his nose completely.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He scoffed. “It probably wanted you for supper.” Castiel forced a laugh, but there was an image in his head that wouldn't go away. There was something behind the eyes of that creature he couldn’t define. Castiel tried to dismiss it. He wouldn’t stray so far into the forest again after such a fright, so it wasn’t really important. Even if it was a bear, he would never see it again. He felt a sudden twist of sadness when he imagined how lonely he would be on his own in a cold dark cave with nothing to do, and no one to keep him company. Gabriel could send him into fits of despair at times, but at least he was there if he needed someone. He knew his brother cared for him, despite his constant protests to the contrary.

They lifted their feet out of the water once the warm edge had started to fade, and Castiel dabbed his delicate toes dry with a scrap of linen his mother found for him in the bottom of her material box. Gabriel just propped his feet up on a log in front of the fire until all the water evaporated completely. They still ached and the deep marks of cruel thorns stung in the evening air.

_____

Castiel sat alone by the fire for a long time after his mother and Gabriel went to bed. He watched the hearth while the glowing embers flickered and faded until the flames eventually died down to nothing. The soft chill of autumn was pressing in around him. A faint breeze was blowing through the trees outside the window. Castiel shivered. He just didn’t feel sleepy at all. His thoughts kept drifting back to the bright eyes that had called to him through the darkness of the forest. He must have imagined it. Really, he should consider himself lucky to have escaped relatively unharmed. Not just from the occupants of the castle if the stories were true, but also from being ripped apart by wild beasts. Castiel settled into the soft cushions on the bench and closed his eyes.

The morning came too soon, and Castiel was woken from his slumber by the sound of Gabriel whistling loudly in the kitchen. He stretched lazily and tried to straighten out the crick in his neck. During the summer months his brother had taken to making layers of sugar toast for them all. He made a habit of going out into the garden to pick their mother a fresh vase of flowers. They were all but gone now autumn was drawing in, but Gabriel insisted on maintaining the tradition of making the breakfast. Castiel suspected it wasn't entirely for their benefit. His job was to polish the large copper kettle and fill it every morning with clean water from the well and hang it over the fire to boil. Castiel pushed himself up from the makeshift bed and grabbed the kettle by the handle. He dug around in the log basket for the cleaning cloth and set to work.

When it was beautifully shiny he set up the grate and prepared to trek down to the well for fresh water. Gabriel was on his fourth plate when Castiel unlatched the cottage door and started to head out into the daylight. Gabriel greeted him with a single wave of a very sticky hand, his mouth too full to call out. Castiel smiled back and shut the door quietly behind him, not wanting to wake their mother. He skipped lightly down the path, humming a little tune to himself and swinging the shiny kettle as he moved. He looked up at the birds flying from tree to tree in the dawn light in search of tiny insects and counted the last few butterflies of summer that still hovered in the air.

Castiel approached the well and started to unwind the cord to lower the wooden bucket into the water. He suddenly stopped humming. He thought he could hear a faint rustle in the trees to his left. Castiel held his breath and waited while his eyes scanned the forest, but there was nothing. He shook his head with a small laugh. He was definitely imagining things now. He carried on working, pulling the bucket up by winding the handle on the side of the well but it never came up. He sighed and peered over the edge of the brickwork, searching the darkness to see what had happened. Castiel tutted with frustration. The rope was caught on a piece of jagged stone that jutted out from the inner wall. He set his lips together defiantly and readied himself to reach in and try to dislodge it. He carefully put the kettle to one side and steadied himself against the bricks, preparing to pull at the rope. His first attempt was pitiful. His grip kept slipping on the smooth flax, so he reluctantly removed his gloves and wrapped both hands around the cord that joined the pivot to the top of the pail. Castiel pulled it as hard as he could. He stood there for several minutes, wrestling unsuccessfully with it. He had almost given up enough hope to fetch Gabriel when it suddenly and violently snapped free.

It caught him so completely by surprise, Castiel was jerked forward and he lost his balance. His feet scraped for purchase on the ground, but it was too late. He was falling forward over the wall. He could see the dark tunnel stretching down below him through wide eyes. His heart practically stopped. He was going to tumble in and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Castiel closed his eyes and let out a small gasp of fear when he prepared to plummet into the cold water below.

Castiel suddenly felt a warm heavy weight press against the middle of his back. He took in a sharp breath when something grabbed him from behind. It pulled him back and out of danger. Whatever it was had dragged him away from the edge with so much force, he landed gracelessly on his rear end in the path. The dirt sprayed up and stung his eyes. Castiel coughed and rubbed at his back to try and get rid of the ache now spreading through his body. He turned his head quickly to thank whoever had saved him from certain death, but his eyes were still blurry from the dust and he was blinking uncontrollably. Through misty vision he thought he saw a large dark shape lumbering away down the track and back to the safety of the forest.

Castiel just sat there for a few seconds in stunned silence. He was breathing heavily, trying to stay calm when he realized how close he had come to falling down the well. He rubbed the dust from his eyes and made an attempt to stand but his legs were still shaking. He staggered all the way back to the house, the water and kettle forgotten. Gabriel was still eating when he reached the cottage. He looked at Castiel in surprise and quickly swallowed down the mouthful he was chewing.

“What happened to you?” He gasped, eyeing his brother up and down when he noticed the dishevelled state of his normally perfect clothing. Castiel just shook his head, still too shocked to actually say anything. He sat down with a thud on the bench near the hearth. Gabriel hastily fetched him a cup of water and shoved it into his trembling hand. He gave him a pat on the back, thoughtfully wiping the sugar on his tunic first. Castiel gulped down the entire lot in one go and handed it back. He took in a deep breath.

“Oh my.” Castiel exhaled at last. “I nearly fell in the well. Somebody... something.” He corrected. “…saved me. Leaf, I think it was the bear from the castle.” Gabriel looked at him in astonishment.

“What? How hard did you hit your head?” He asked, grabbing Castiel’s face in both hands and turning it from side to side to check for signs of a serious head injury. “What do you mean, you _nearly_ fell in?” Castiel sighed impatiently.

“I was leaning over too far to try and reach that stupid rope and almost toppled in. He grabbed me and pulled me away from the edge. “

“He?” Gabriel repeated. Castiel just nodded.

“Yes.” He seemed quite genuine. “How else would I be sitting here with you and not lying at the bottom of the well if I hadn’t been saved?” Gabriel had to concede the logic.

“Okay.” He said, after a long pause. "Okay, so if we take it you're not completely crazy and that actually happened… why would a bear from the forest just happen to be passing by?” Gabriel mused. “It doesn’t make any sense. It’s a hell of a coincidence anyone would be around to help unless... ” He trailed off thoughtfully.

“Unless what?”

“Oh, nothing.” Gabriel lied. He didn’t think it wise to tell Castiel the animal may have already been watching him. It was too ridiculous anyway so he pushed the idea away. When their mother awoke Castiel told her the whole story while Gabriel looked on, honeyed eyes trained on his brother. The rest of the day passed without event. Gabriel insisted on accompanying Castiel back to the well to retrieve the kettle and pull up some water. They had to tie the bucket back on before they could use it. Gabriel did most of the work, much to his annoyance. His brother seemed far too distracted. He would mumble conversation when necessary and nod in the right places to stop Gabriel from becoming totally frustrated with him. Castiel kept looking up and down the path, his eyes constantly drifting back to the tree line. Gabriel could tell he was listening to the noises of the forest by the way he kept cocking his head to one side while they worked. Eventually they managed to fix the hoist and collect enough water to fill the kettle so they headed back to the cottage. Gabriel thrust it against Castiel’s chest. He quickly grabbed it and clutched it tight while he carried it, finally shaken from his daze. “Come on, princess.” Gabriel called over his shoulder and started to head off down the track. Castiel looked at him with distaste but he didn’t say anything more while he hurried up the path behind him.

_____


	3. Shelter from the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter snow falls early in the valley. Castiel and Gabriel prepare to set off in search of their mother when she fails to return from a short trip to the city. An unusual bear arrives at the cottage and the boys take him in for the night. At first Castiel believes the creature just needs shelter from the storm but he soon starts to wonder if there is more to him than meets the eye.

Chapter 3

**Shelter from the Storm**

Castiel had become very quiet of late. His mother kept asking him what was wrong and he would always give her the same rehearsed response. He was just tired and his voice was strained because he'd been singing with the birds in the forest again. She always believed him. Gabriel was much more astute and knew something was really troubling his brother. It had been weeks since the accident at the well and now the year was definitely on the wane. The nights were drawing in colder with the passing of each new day.

Mother informed them one morning she would have to gather up all the items she made during the autumn months and sell them at the annual fayre in the city. The journey would be too much once the first snowfall came and she needed the money to keep the cottage warm through the bitter chill. It was the last week before the snow was due when she packed up all her goods and prepared to take the long trip to the city later that afternoon. She always stayed for a few days before heading home with enough gold to keep them going until the spring.

The boys wished her a safe journey and waved her farewell when she left the cottage and disappeared into the distance and under the shadow of the trees. Gabriel went straight back to the kitchen and resumed eating. Castiel wandered off to his bedroom and reached for the book his mother had brought back from the market so many weeks ago. He had read it several times already but it didn’t seem to matter. Sometimes he just liked to look through the pictures. On the very last page was a painting of the prince, standing in front of his castle. Castiel stared at it for some time, just daydreaming again. Gabriel suddenly appeared and threw himself full length across the bed. He was lying on his back, his head turned to one side while he studied Castiel’s expression.

“Well?” He asked, after a pause. Castiel made a point of avoiding his gaze.

“Well, what?” Gabriel leaned in closer and lightly flicked the tip of his brother’s nose to get his attention. “Really?“ Castiel sighed.

“Come on, Sky. Tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been moping about for days, weeks even.” Castiel gave up on pretending and slowly closed the book. He turned onto his side so he was facing his brother and attempted a weak smile.

“I don’t really know.” He answered eventually. That was only partly true. Castiel had some idea why he felt so sad lately but he was finding it hard to define. Gabriel didn’t press him for an explanation.

_____

Three days passed. The winds from the north had started to blow in over the valley a little earlier than was usual and Castiel found himself battening up the shutters at night to try and keep out the cold. There was a hint of oncoming winter in the air and they stayed inside for the most part, entertaining themselves with keeping the house clean. On the morning of the fourth day, Gabriel was astonished to wake to a heavy snowfall. The season had come early. He dared to poke his head out of the window. The once colourful garden was now just a sheet of white. He whistled through his teeth in surprise.

“Hey, sleeping beauty. Come look at this.” He called out to Castiel in an attempt to get him out of bed. Castiel appeared in the doorway a few minutes later, rubbing his hand across his eyes to try and drive the sleepy feeling away. He squeezed in the small space next to Gabriel and they looked out of the open window together, amazed at how quickly the flakes had covered the landscape. They marvelled at the way the morning light made the ground sparkle and glisten like a thousand tiny stars. Gabriel said they would have to make sure there was plenty of firewood prepared for the long dark nights ahead. Castiel hurried back to his room to fetch a blanket to wrap around them while they watched another unexpected flurry drift down.

After lunch they wrapped up well and attempted to dig out some semblance of a path leading up to the door in case their mother returned ahead of schedule. Castiel could feel the cold wind biting at the tips of his ears and the end of his nose which was now a rather unusual shade of red. He wanted to go inside, but Gabriel was adamant about the firewood so Castiel ran to fetch the hatchet they kept propped up by the wood shed and they set off into the forest. The breeze picked up when they ventured deeper into the trees, sending up gusts of snowflakes that fell around them as they walked and settled on their faces. Castiel rapidly blinked his eyelashes to dislodge them. They collected more wood than they could physically carry, so Gabriel set off back to the cottage with his arms full and left Castiel stacking the remainder into a small pile. They would have to do a couple of trips each at the least. Castiel shivered and stamped his feet into the snow to try and get the circulation moving again. The ends of his toes were beginning to go numb. He was blowing hot breath into his hands when he thought he heard something. A low deep sound that rumbled through the leaves above him. He stood still for a moment and waited. He must have imagined it. It was just the sound of the wind whistling through the dry branches and his mind was playing tricks on him. Castiel got scared and shouted loudly for Gabriel who appeared as if on cue almost immediately.

“Why you shouting me? I told you I was coming back for the rest.” Gabriel frowned. Castiel was ashamed to admit he was frightened by a phantom call on the wind.

“No reason.” He lied, and stacked most of the remaining logs into Gabriel’s outstretched arms.

“Right, I’m off back. Bring what you can carry and don’t forget the hatchet. Leave the rest, we can come back tomorrow and fetch more if we need to. We should have plenty for tonight, anyway.” Gabriel moved away back down the path towards the cottage. The swirls of snow twisting in the air meant he was out of sight within a few seconds. Castiel quickly picked up a few strips of timber and grabbed for the handle of the small axe with his heart racing. He felt like he was being watched and it made him very uncomfortable. He was desperate to get back indoors and shut out the forest altogether. He started to walk back slowly so he didn't drop any wood when he heard the same sound a second time, closer and deeper than before. That was definitely not the wind. Castiel swallowed loudly and started to sprint back up the track as fast as he possibly could. He was dropping sticks and dry twigs all the way back, but he didn’t care. He held up the hatchet defiantly while he ran as a warning to anyone who might try their luck. He tumbled awkwardly through the door and straight into his brother who held onto his shoulders to stop Castiel from knocking him over completely. “Whoa, where’s the fire?” Gabriel gasped. Castiel dropped the rest of the bundle into the grate before running back to the door to lock it. He was panting while he peered out the window. Gabriel just blinked his wide eyes and shook his head in despair. He didn’t even bother asking this time.

_____

Castiel calmed down after an hour of furtive glances into the storm outside that had quickly developed into a full tempest. They spent a lazy afternoon reading and eating in Gabriel’s case, until eventually they set out a light supper and settled in by the fire. Castiel soon felt his eyes sliding closed. He stifled a yawn and was just about to bid his brother goodnight and head off to bed when there was a loud knock on the front door. They were both suddenly wide awake and staring at each other.

“It’s a bit late for visiting.” Castiel whispered nervously. He looked pleadingly at Gabriel, hoping he would get up to open it even though he was nearer. They both ignored it. Castiel eventually sat up a bit straighter and waited to see if whoever it was would get fed up and go away. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when it came again. This time it was much louder and more insistent so they had no choice but to answer it.

Gabriel reluctantly stood up and stretched before heading to the entrance. He looked back at his brother and rested his fingers on the handle. He suddenly heard an impatient growl vibrate against the wood. Gabriel backed away, his hand still hovering over the latch pin. His eyes darted back to Castiel who was now making his way over to join him. He slipped behind his brother and gripped his elbow while they edged forward together. Gabriel seemed fixed to the floor so Castiel moved past him and unlocked it, his fingers trembling. He opened the door a fraction of an inch just enough to be able to see outside, but not enough for it to be an invitation for someone to walk in. Just in case.

Castiel peered outside. Even though it was dark, the glare of reflected light from the vast expanse of snow made it easy to make out shapes in the darkness. He saw the eyes first. They sparkled in the moonlight. Even in the dusk, Castiel could see they were green. He blinked stupidly while he stared back into the piercing gaze. Without thinking he opened the door a little wider. On the front step was a bear of considerable size. His fur wasn't as dark as usual for such an animal and it looked soft where it was dusted with fresh snow. His ears twitched while they stared at each other until the moment was broken by Gabriel’s exaggerated and insistent coughing. Castiel inhaled a long awaited breath.

“You’re the bear from the forest.” He said, in an awed whisper. The animal just moved a large head up and down once in response and closed its eyes. Time didn't seem to pass at all while the three of them stayed completely still. Castiel finally shook the feeling free and stepped back to let the bear inside. When he looked back into those eyes, all fear and doubt left him. “Sorry.” Castiel stammered. “Please, come in.” Gabriel kicked him in the shin.

“What are you doing?” He hissed. “It’s a bear. _Hello?_   Teeth. Claws.”

Castiel deliberately ignored him and dared to reach up one hand to stroke the fur of the bear's back when he lumbered past. Castiel thought he shivered under his touch but he didn’t say anything. He steered Gabriel inside and shut the door behind them. He led the bear to the fire and added a couple of extra logs when the animal curled up gratefully in the hearth and stretched his paws out towards the leaping flames. Castiel knew he was staring but he couldn’t look away. It was huge. The sleek fur shone in the firelight. He could hear him making low rumbling sounds deep in his throat while he began to feel the warmth spread through his frozen body.

Castiel hesitantly edged closer until he was sitting just in front of the bear’s snout. Its eyes were tightly shut and Castiel thought he might be on the verge of sleep. Gabriel was watching the episode unfold from the relatively safe distance of the other side of the room. He was trying frantically to get his brother’s attention without moving or making any noise at all, but it was no use. Castiel’s focus was all on the creature in front of him. It shifted position slightly and the tip of a wet nose brushed against Castiel’s hand. The bear opened one eye and looked up at him. Castiel thought he looked sad.

“Can you talk?” He asked quietly, carefully extending his fingertips towards the animal. The bear closed his eyes again and shook his head. Gabriel was looking at his brother in despair, his face a picture of bewilderment.

“Of course it can’t talk. It’s a _bear_.” He stressed. Castiel shushed him.

“Well, he can definitely understand me.” Castiel answered quickly, turning his attention back to the creature while he dared to run his fingers along the line of its jaw. “Can’t you, bear? You understand me?” His voice was so soft and affectionate, the bear nuzzled his face into Castiel’s palm and nodded. He was no longer cold to the touch, and most of the snow that had clung to his fur had started to thaw. Castiel pushed his hands through the finer hair running up the side of each ear. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt compelled to bend his head and rest his cheek on top of the animal’s head. He could feel the rise and fall of his breathing while he lay on him. The bear seemed much calmer now and Castiel could hear his heart beating. Slow and steady. Gabriel moved a little closer and sat down behind where Castiel was kneeling. He felt most of the fear fade away while he watched the fond exchange between the two of them. He managed a little laugh.

“Well, I’ll be damned.”

_____


	4. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides to go on an expedition to find their mother and Gabriel suggests a short cut that passes dangerously close to the enchanted castle. Castiel is starting to form an affectionate bond with the creature and soon discovers there is something very special about his new companion.

Chapter 4

**Bedtime Stories**

The two cold nights that followed felt somehow less bitter when _Bear_ , as Castiel had imaginatively named him, came back each evening at almost exactly the same time to warm himself by the fire. He always shook off most of the snow that covered his thick fur before entering the little cottage. It was just good manners. His arrival was always complemented by a dusting of white flakes that coated his hide like someone had sprinkled him with icing sugar. The first time he left as the glow of early dawn peeked over the horizon, but the second and third night he stayed until late in the morning and always seemed to make a special point of rubbing his nose against Castiel’s flushed cheek before departing. It was wonderful. It felt soft and gentle and wet and actually a bit sticky, but there was something in the tender gesture that melted Castiel’s heart.

“Ew... gross.” Gabriel offered quietly, after the bear sauntered back into the woods that morning. “Why do you let him slaver all over you like that? You’re gonna catch something.” Castiel just gave Gabriel a patient smile and patted his arm.

“I like him.” Castiel sighed dreamily. “There’s just something about him that makes me think he’s not all he appears to be. A much deeper meaning hidden behind those green eyes, if that makes any sense.” Castiel said quickly. He turned his face to hide an unexpected blush creeping across his cheekbones.

“Nope. Absolutely none.” Gabriel replied, and hurried back into the house to escape the chill wind. He threw another log on the fire and tightened the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Castiel came in behind him when the sway of Bear’s rear end finally disappeared into the trees. He shut the door and wriggled up next to his brother, discreetly trying to steal some of his warmth. Gabriel shoved him away. “Get your own blanket, bear whisperer.” He nudged him with one elbow. Castiel just moved a little closer. His face suddenly turned serious when he sat up a bit.

“Leaf, I’m worried about Mother. She should have been on her way back by now. What with the snow coming early and everything.” He hesitated, waiting for Gabriel's support.

“Yeah.” He said slowly. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. It has been almost a week and we’ve heard nothing. What do you think? Should we go look for her?” He asked with concern. The thought of undertaking a journey like that in the current weather conditions sent another chill down Castiel’s spine, and it wasn’t from the snow. He swallowed hard.

“I suppose we should.” Castiel agreed, out of duty more than desire. Gabriel pulled a face. They rarely travelled outside of the woods, let alone the valley and it seemed like there would be no respite from the cold now until the spring. It was a daunting prospect to say the least. “Tell you what. If we prepare everything today and map out a route on parchment using my old guide book, we could make an early start in the morning. With a bit of luck, and some astute planning we should make it to the city before dark.” He hesitated and picked nervously at a stray piece of thread on the hem of Gabriel’s tunic. He didn’t look up. “Besides.” Castiel added cautiously. “I need to tell Bear what’s happening. You know he understands. I don’t want him to turn up and find us just _gone_. It wouldn’t be…” He dug for an appropriate word. “…polite.”

Gabriel lifted one eyebrow impossibly high and mumbled a loaded statement without any words being spoken. It was definitely a talent. He watched his brother retreat to the bedroom to find the appropriate book, some parchment, and a quill and ink.

“And fetch me some cake while you’re up!” Gabriel yelled after him. Castiel returned a few minutes later with all the items he had intended, and a large slab of cake, which he had not. He thrust the plate at his brother with a look of distaste. He never had a sweet tooth like Gabriel. Yet another reason why his ass always looked much better in hosiery. Castiel sat down and rested the book on his knees before sticking the quill behind one ear.

“Right.” He opened up the first page. “Let’s get started.”

_____

Gabriel groaned dramatically for the forty-sixth time that afternoon. Castiel continued to ignore him.

“But this is taking _forever_.” He whined, throwing his head back.

“Brother.” Castiel said patiently. “If we don’t map it out properly we'll get lost, be stuck in the forest in the dark all night, and then probably die of hypothermia.” He continued, stressing the word _die_ for effect. Gabriel sighed and grabbed the book from his knees. He prodded a sticky finger in the middle of the page. Castiel tutted.

“Look.” Gabriel said, dragging a small trail of dried sugar down the line of the river where it cut through the middle of the wood. “Why don’t we just follow the path of the water? It’s basically a straight passage from the cottage to the edge of the city.” He put up both hands to illustrate his genius. Castiel sighed, and gently took back the book.

“We can’t.” He replied, pointing at the page where the line crossed a square black symbol. “It flows too close to the castle. We can’t risk it, Leaf. If we get caught, there’s no telling what will happen to us.” Gabriel frowned.

“Oh, come on. You don’t even know if the stories are true and that fossilized coot’s probably dead by now, anyway. He must be a hundred, if he's a day. Be a lot faster.” He added. Castiel still looked doubtful.

“I don’t know.” He kept inspecting the map and doing some type of complex mathematical calculation in his head while Gabriel waited for him to make an executive decision. “Hmm.” He mused. “It would certainly seem to significantly decrease our walking time.” He suddenly snapped the book shut and stood up. “Okay.” Castiel agreed. “We’ll follow the river, but we’re going to have to be extra vigilant when we cross through the castle grounds.” He wasn’t convinced his brother’s self-righteous smirk wasn’t going to end up getting them both dropped in the moat. “I’m serious.” Castiel exaggerated the point by resting both hands on his perfectly curved hips to give his best warning stare. Gabriel grinned at him.

“Fantastic! An extra hour in bed!”

_____

“Oh, for the love of gold pieces. Would you come away from that window?” Gabriel sighed. Castiel was sitting on the wooden board that served as a window seat. He was peering out into the dusk and absently watching the snow while it continued to fall.

“Hmm?” He offered vaguely, without even turning around. Gabriel silently raised his eyes skyward and shook his head.

“You’ve been there for ages. I do know what you’re doing, you know. He won’t haul his fat hide here for another half hour at least. Go get him some warm milk ready or something.” Gabriel suggested, with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You’re making me nauseous.” Castiel finally dragged himself away from the window.

“Bear is _not_ fat.” He said defensively. “Just… big boned.” He moved past Gabriel with his nose in the air and meandered aimlessly into the kitchen. Gabriel smiled. Castiel resigned himself to preparing an early supper when he heard the familiar rapping at the front door. He ran back through, jumped over his brother’s outstretched legs and pulled the door wide open with a smile that stretched all the way across his beautiful face. Castiel reached forward and wrapped his arms affectionately around the bear’s neck. He buried one cheek in the soft fur, inhaling a few stray snowflakes and the unmistakable scent of the forest. Castiel burst out a warm laugh that echoed through the house when the creature suddenly dipped his head and nudged Castiel’s entire body up into the air with his nose. Bear pushed forward when Castiel came back down with a gentle bump and found himself draped across the broad muscular back, his arms still wrapped around the animal when he careered out into the snow. He started to run in small circles, kicking up flurries of white powder with his huge paws as he moved effortlessly through the dense drifts. Castiel hung on tightly, his hands clutching for purchase in the thick tufts of fur while he was flung wildly in all directions. Gabriel was watching them from the safety of the door and couldn’t help but laugh along with his brother while he admired the display.

After a few minutes, Castiel dismounted gracefully and pulled the bear into the cottage with a playful tug of one ear. Bear shook the snow from his coat and padded softly inside. He quickly took up his usual spot in the hearth and stretched out with a low growl of satisfied contentment rumbling through his chest as he closed his eyes. Gabriel snorted with smug delight when Castiel carefully placed a wooden bowlful of warm milk between his front paws. A few minutes later he disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a large brush with stiff bristles made of horse hair, and his favourite book. He positioned himself so he was leaning into the bear’s side and proceeded to groom the fur with strong sweeping strokes before opening the book to get ready to read him the story.

“Yes.” Gabriel announced loudly, when he realized which book Castiel had chosen. “I’m sure that _Bear_   would love to listen to you rambling on about your ridiculous prince and his gold castle.” Bear opened one eye. Castiel sighed, and continued to run the brush through his pelt.

“It’s a _white_ castle, actually, and I happen to like this book. I don’t imagine he understands much of what we say anyway. I just thought it would be nice for him to hear a story while he goes to sleep.” Gabriel flashed him a smirk and stood up.

“Uh-huh. Well, _I_   am going to go and consume most of the pantry. I need to get my strength up for my long trip tomorrow.” Castiel watched him disappear into the other room before turning his attention back to the large animal at his side. He suddenly noticed one green eye was trained on his face like he was being studied. He stopped brushing. They just looked at each other for a second and Castiel thought he saw something almost human pass across that gentle expression. He couldn’t move. Bear promptly blinked, and pushed at the edge of the book with his jaw before moving to rest his head in Castiel’s lap. He closed his eyes again, waiting for him to begin. Castiel took the hint and started to read.

_____

In the morning, Castiel awoke to find he had fallen asleep on Bear with the book still open in front of him. He couldn’t even remember feeling tired and didn’t really want to move now. The warm comfort of the nest of living fur he was snuggled into was extraordinarily pleasant. He sensed the animal shift restlessly underneath him when the dawn light fell through the cracks in the shutters and illuminated his profile. Castiel rubbed his eyes and stretched out his legs. He reluctantly pulled away.

Unsurprisingly, Gabriel was still in bed. Castiel started to quietly pack up some provisions for the journey and tucked the roll of parchment with the map drawn on it into the side of the wicker basket behind the apples. Once he was finished he started to damp down the fire and check all the windows were firmly shut to keep out the cold while they were away. Castiel shouted his brother repeatedly until he eventually appeared in the doorway with his hair sticking up at unnatural angles. He smiled fondly at the sight.

Castiel put away all the breakfast pots after they had eaten a light meal of bread and jam, and prepared to leave. Gabriel insisted on searching out his best leather jerkin in case they met anyone of some vague significance on the way. While he waited, Castiel crept back through to the front room and reached over gently to shake the bear awake. It only took a small touch of his hand to stir him. He immediately devoured the chunk of bread that Castiel set down in front of him and rolled over onto his haunches. Castiel bent down and caressed the top of his head. He knew he had to tell him they were going away for a few days, but he wasn’t sure Bear would understand. He felt a cold twist in his stomach at the thought of leaving him. He knelt down and placed one hand protectively on either side of the animal’s jaw and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes.

“I don’t know if you can understand me.” Castiel began. “I hope so. My brother and I have to go to the city today. We need to find our mother. We'll be back as soon as we can and you will always be welcome in our home. Do you understand?” He searched the green eyes that met his own. Bear gave a single nod and dropped his head. He pushed himself up to leave and waited for Castiel to open the door for him. Before he could cross the room Gabriel came back in and started digging aggressively through the hamper.

“Where’s the map?” He demanded impatiently. Castiel walked over and gently swatted his hands away before he completely ruined the meticulous packaging.

“What do you want it for?” Castiel sighed, as calmly as he could manage. “We already discussed the route. It was your idea anyway as I recall. Honestly, I’m still a bit unsure about following the river.” His objection was cut short when a huge paw appeared out of nowhere and forcibly swiped the map out of the corner of the basket and onto the floor. Castiel gasped in surprise when he turned to see the creature unrolling the parchment with the tip of his snout and pinning it down flat. His eyes scanned the intended route that Castiel had drawn in the night before and started to violently shake his head. Gabriel slowly stepped back and out of decapitation range, but Castiel didn't hesitate to reach down and try to retrieve it. The bear issued a warning growl and glared at them. “Bear? What’s the matter?” Castiel asked. He wasn't afraid, just confused. The animal started scratching at the paper with one outstretched claw, still moving his head from side to side. Castiel was trying desperately to understand, but without words it was proving almost impossible. Frustrated, he sat down heavily in front of him and Bear eventually allowed him to pick up the piece of parchment. It was now ripped in one corner and some of the sketchy lines inked in by Castiel’s quill had been spoiled by the wet saliva that dripped out of Bear’s mouth when he unfurled it.

Bear became more and more agitated until he finally seemed to just give up and plodded heavily to the front door, scratching and biting at it until Castiel realized what he wanted and crossed the room to open it for him. He struggled to pull it wide enough because the bear was pushing and scraping at the wood in an attempt to free himself from the constraints of such a small room. Castiel was urging him to be patient and trying to keep him calm, but after a few moments of struggling there came the horrible sound of tearing skin and the animal managed to squeeze the best part of his large bulk through the gap and force the door wide enough to escape into the snow.

Castiel stared after him. Disturbed and utterly bewildered as to why Bear had lost control so spectacularly. Castiel was sadly watching the creature rush down the path, when he saw something glittering and sparkling in the morning sun. It was a patch at the base of his back where his hip joined a hind leg. Castiel narrowed his eyes to block out the bright reflection glaring from the surface of the snow and brought up one hand as a shield so he could see better. It was definitely there. A small and irregular discolouration in his otherwise perfect hide that shone when he moved. It shimmered like sunlight on still water and Castiel watched in disbelief before he finally disappeared from view. He reached forward to grab the door handle and pull it closed, when he noticed a portion of fur had been caught on the latch. Cautiously, he pulled it free and turned it over in his hand. To his astonishment, he saw that the base of each hair where it had been attached to Bear’s skin was interwoven with golden thread.

_____

 


	5. Stranger in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his misgivings, Castiel accompanies Gabriel into the woods and they try to make it to the city before dark. On the way they encounter a strange man who seems to know more about them than he should.

Chapter 5

**Stranger in the Snow**

It took them another hour before they were finally ready to depart. Castiel spent the most part of it deep in thought, twirling and twisting the lock of fur between his fingers while he examined it. Gabriel also decided he really had to change. The leather jerkin might well have been the most beautiful thing he owned, but it hadn't adapted quite as well as his skin in accommodating the quantity of sugar toast he had shoveled into his face all summer. He packed it anyway before walking through to the front room with as many ‘necessary’ provisions as he could physically carry with only two arms. Castiel seemed to be lost in some hazy daydream. He was still standing on the front step and didn’t appear to have moved at all since the animal’s abrupt departure. Gabriel snapped his fingers a few times to try and get his attention but there was no response. His eyes were glazed over, fixed on the shadows that edged the line of trees.

“Hey!” Gabriel tried again, and abandoned the clicking in favour of waving both hands in front of his brother's face. Castiel blinked slowly before turning to look at him.

“Sorry.” He muttered quietly. “Are you ready?”

“Yep, what’s that?” Gabriel asked, when he spotted the tuft of shining fur clenched in his brother’s hand. Castiel stared down at it.

“I don’t know... look.” He thrust the object under Gabriel’s nose. “What do you make of that?” Gabriel twitched the muscles in his face and batted away a host of imaginary parasites.

“What? Oh... what the hell?” His voice trailed off. “It’s gold.” Gabriel whispered. Castiel nodded slowly.

“I know. It came off Bear when he pushed past me in the doorway." Gabriel whistled.

“Phew. That’s a new one on me, bro.” He screwed up his nose even further. “Maybe it’s some kind of rare skin condition.” Castiel’s face dropped straight down.

“A skin condition? That’s the best you’ve got?” Castiel gaped, raising one eyebrow into a magnificently patronizing arch. Gabriel shrugged.

“Just a thought.” He offered weakly. “Anyway… come on. We’re already much later than we intended to be. Let’s get moving.” Castiel bit the inside of his cheek and tucked the fur into his pocket. He quickly shut the door and locked it behind them, hanging up the key next to the outside lantern on the side of the cottage in case they somehow missed their mother on the road. Gabriel pulled his jacket close about him while he scanned the white landscape. He tentatively tested the depth of the drift in front of them by dipping the end of his toe in and wiggling his foot around. Castiel gave him a gentle push between his shoulders.

“We still have to go through it, regardless.” Gabriel shivered and pointed an index finger in his brother’s general direction.

“This - is a stupendously bad idea, with very little chance of success. Just for the record, I want you to remember I said that.”

“It was your idea.” Castiel replied. “I want you to remember I said that.” Gabriel coughed, and lifted the map from the basket. He unfurled it and pretended to study it intensely while the corner of one eye was trained on his brother’s face. After a few seconds, he inhaled and made a display of rolling the map back up before sticking it firmly under the crook of one arm. He looked up and down the lane a couple of times and then pointed in the direction of the forest.

“That way.” They both nodded once at each other and set off into the dark line of trees that led down to the river.

_____

During the course of the following two hours, Castiel concluded Gabriel had the stamina of a twelve-year old girl. He almost carried him at one point just to get him to shut up. By the time they were stumbling through the shapeless hillside that followed the dip of the valley, the faint glow of winter sun was almost at the top of the sky.

“Come on.” Castiel called cheerfully. “It must be nearly noon. I think we could stop for a bite of lunch.” Gabriel collapsed in a messy heap. His back was resting up against a particularly uncomfortable tree root.

“Finally!” He fanned himself with the rolled up parchment. “I don’t know how I haven’t starved to death already.” Castiel couldn’t resist a smile when he bent down next to his brother and started to unwrap some slices of meat and a chunk of bread from a square of chequered linen.

“Here, you poor neglected thing.” Castiel laughed. Gabriel took both items readily and gratefully stuffed them into his mouth with a hum of satisfaction. Castiel just took a sip of water and gestured for him to pass over the parchment. He studied it for a few moments while Gabriel happily ate at least half the provisions, thoughtfully making the basket lighter so it was easier for Castiel to carry. After a brief rest, Castiel was anxious to keep moving. The threat of the castle was still ahead and the thought of having to enter there at all left him cold. Attempting it under the cover of night was one risk more than he was willing to take. Eventually he convinced Gabriel to march on. The pack was certainly lighter, although Castiel was now concerned if they didn’t make it to the city until the next day, they were going to be very low on supplies of food and water. He was still distressed about the dreadful incident with his bear that morning.

 _His bear_. Castiel thought, shocked he had even considered it. He was probably as far from selfish as Gabriel was from tolerable. He shouldn’t think like that. Bear was a living creature. Free to roam the forest and travel the wilderness. Castiel had no claim to him and he pushed the possessive thoughts away, ashamed. They walked on a bit further. The ground was slippery where some of the ice had started to thaw into melt-water and drip into the river at the bottom of the ravine. There was no simple route at all, and the flat two-dimensional map made it look much easier than the reality of mostly just trying to keep upright. Castiel felt a pang of regret at his reckless foolishness in agreeing to go that way. At the pace they had to maintain to stay vertical, it wasn't going to be any quicker than the safe passage of the road. He cursed his own decision as they stumbled on.

They finally reached the borders of the castle grounds by late afternoon and could just see the curve of the outer wall rising up through the overgrown forest. The stark white blanket of snow made it look less foreboding than it had earlier that year. Castiel still thought it was the most intimidating building he had ever seen, but he didn’t really have much to compare it to. Gabriel was standing a little closer than his brother. His mouth had fallen open in awe while he gaped up at it.

“I think we must have come in from the other direction.” They both knew they might be being watched. Gabriel still believed the castle was probably empty, but he sidled over to Castiel anyway and leaned in close so he could whisper in his ear. “What do you want to do?” He asked softly. Castiel glanced around, breath catching in his throat.

“I don’t think we have much choice.” He replied. “We have to go on.” Gabriel nodded thoughtfully.

“I guess. Okay, then.” He said decisively. “We’re gonna have to cross near the wall. It looks like there’s an easier passage through the trees there.” Castiel pulled his mouth down at the corners.

“I don’t like it. It’s almost too quiet.” Gabriel tried not to let the fear tugging inside him show on his face.

“Let’s head on up to that line of rock there, and see what we can see.” He offered, dragging Castiel along by the hem of his sleeve. They crept on as silently as the fallen snow would allow, but it crunched treacherously underfoot as they edged forward. Castiel winced at the sound of each new footfall.

“Be quiet.” He warned, blaming the amount of sugar Gabriel consumed on a regular basis for the intensity of noise.

“I _am_ being quiet.” Gabriel hissed back at him, a glare piercing through the gold of his eyes. After a few painful minutes they reached the base of the outer wall and pinned their backs against the cold stone. They inched slowly around the curve of the brickwork, searching fingers feeling their way along the rough surface. Castiel suddenly stopped dead, reaching blindly for Gabriel’s arm. His eyes were wide in alarm.

“What?” Gabriel gasped. Castiel had his head tilted to one side.

“I thought I heard something.” Gabriel was about to reply when Castiel quickly covered his mouth with one hand.

“Shush... listen.” He breathed. It was faint, but clear. The unmistakable sound of muffled shouts and curses in the distance. They both stared at each other.

“Now what?” Gabriel asked. Castiel shook his head.

“Maybe we should go and find out. It sounds like someone could be in trouble.”

“Castiel.” Gabriel said sternly. "We're the ones who are going to be in trouble if we get caught sneaking about in places we have no right to be in.”

“I can't leave if someone needs assistance. I have to help.”

“Fine.” Gabriel growled. “But you’re going first.”

_____

The sight they stumbled on after following the sounds through the forest was as unexpected as it was strangely comical. There was an old man, bent with age, leaning over the stump of a hacked-off tree root. He was pulling at the edge of a large black cloak fastened loosely around his shoulders and held in place with a long silver pin that rested on his chest. His cheeks were flushed from exertion and he was uttering harsh curses and words Castiel had never heard before, but he imagined they probably shouldn't be used in polite company.

“Oh dear.” Castiel blushed. Gabriel shoved him aside when he realized it was reasonably safe.

“Good afternoon, sir.” He offered, with a wave of one hand. “Are you in need of some assistance?” The old man turned, pausing for a second like he was startled by a distant memory. A strange glimmer passed across his eyes when he looked them up and down before his face split open in a wide grin that exaggerated a distinct lack of teeth. He stopped struggling with the cloth and stood up as straight as he could manage.

“Well, well.” He chimed. “What have we here? What might two fine young lads like yourselves be doing in this part of the forest? You’re a long way from civilization.” He spluttered the sentence through the large gap in his gums. Gabriel pulled a face when a glob of spit shot through the hollow and landed just in front of his feet. He took a step back and pushed Castiel forward by nudging him gently in the back. The old man peered at Castiel. It sent a shiver down his spine. There was something decidedly disturbing about the way those cold eyes surveyed every feature of his face.

“We are on a journey to the city.” Castiel said bravely.

“The city, eh?” The old man echoed. For some reason he cackled wildly until he had to stop just to take a breath. “Well, you should take my advice and head back to the road.” He continued, bending his head towards them like he was preparing to impart a piece of highly valuable information. “'Tisn’t safe around these parts.” He leaned in closer and Castiel was suddenly reminded of a snake that had once crossed his path outside the cottage. All lips and no smile. “Not for a pretty little boy like you.” Gabriel coughed at his side. The man just gave him a curt nod. “You too, snippet.” 

“Do you want some help, or don’t you?” Gabriel asked blankly. “We are going to the city, anyway. My brother thought you might be in some kind of trouble, but if you are content to spend the rest of your days stuck in a tree stump we will be more than happy to oblige and be on our way.” The old man made a strange noise in his throat before turning away.

“Yes, of course I want you to pull me out.” There was no hint of anything nice in his voice, and definitely no please. Castiel put down the basket and walked purposefully over to the old man. He investigated the crack in the wood and squatted down next to it, trying to figure out the best way of untangling him. Gabriel just stood and watched. There was something shifty about his expression and the way his eyes narrowed at Castiel while he tugged on the cloak in an attempt to release it. He spent more than a few minutes twisting and pulling at it from several different angles, but it didn’t move. Castiel didn’t think all his efforts had even served to loosen it.

“I’m sorry.” He said, and stood up. “I think you’re going to have to cut it out.” The old man’s eyes flashed in anger.

“Are you mad?” He yelled. “Have you any idea how valuable this is?” Castiel examined the fabric with careful patience. “No. It does look very expensive, though. Well, the only other option is to unfasten it and leave it here. Either way, it’s good and stuck in there.” The old man’s face was turning red.

“What kind of option is that?” He grumbled. Gabriel sighed impatiently and dug around in the basket to find a knife.

“Listen. We need to get to the city before dark. Half a cloak is better than none.” He stepped forward to hack at the piece of cloth until the old man was jerked free and staring at Gabriel in disbelief. “Decision made!” Gabriel announced, holding up the blade victoriously. They both quickly backed away when they saw a cloud of fury suddenly darken the old man’s eyes. Castiel picked up the basket as swiftly as he could and grabbed Gabriel by the wrist. He started to run away over the surface of the snow, pulling his brother behind him as he called 'You’re welcome!' over his shoulder. When they were clear of the glade and the screamed curses were just a muffled noise on the wind, they finally stopped running. Gabriel slumped against a tree. He was chuckling so hard he had to lean forward with his hands on his knees just to be able to breathe.

“Did you see his face?” He laughed. Castiel nodded, but there was a solemn look in his eyes. 

“Didn't you think there was something not quite right about him?” Castiel asked seriously. Gabriel looked up at him for a second before collapsing in another fit of convulsions.

“Er, yeah.” He replied, wiping an imaginary tear from his cheek.

“No. I mean like he knew who we were. I don’t know... there was just something about the way he looked at me.” 

“Maybe. He was a bit intense.” Castiel hooked the handle of the basket over the crook of his arm. He picked out a single red apple and tossed it to his brother. Gabriel rubbed the skin against the hem of his tunic. “Probably just jealous of your good looks, pretty boy.” He teased, and took a determined bite. Castiel forced a weak smile. He didn't reply.

_____


	6. A Long Dark Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn of events forces the boys to seek out shelter for the night. Castiel is pleasantly surprised when he suspects his new companion has been watching them closely and protecting them from the dangers of the forest. They finally reach the city only to discover their mother is now missing.

Chapter 6

**A Long Dark Road**

By the time they climbed up the valley side and reached an opening in the trees, it was becoming abundantly clear they would never reach the city before dark. The wind was blustering up and swirling little gusts of fallen snowflakes into the air and casting them all over the place. It was making it difficult to see. From the higher vantage point they could make out most of the surrounding land and the faint twinkle of blinking lights. They looked very far away. Castiel slowly began to accept they would probably need to find some form of shelter so they didn’t freeze to death overnight. He knew Gabriel couldn’t last out a night in the snow. There was hardly any food left and a couple of mouthfuls of water at best. He scanned the horizon for somewhere they could rest until morning. It was just a bleak expanse of white and grey. He shivered.

“I think it would be best to look for a cave or a tree hollow.” Castiel suggested at last. Gabriel just looked at him pathetically. He was hungry and cold, and the hilarity that accompanied the stump incident had long since faded. Castiel tugged at his elbow. “Come on.” He encouraged. They set off in the direction of the lights, their eyes constantly scanning every dark corner in search of a haven from the cold. Eventually their vigilance paid off. Castiel spotted what looked like a disused shack resting between two large trees. It appeared to have been crudely constructed out of wood, joined together with a few poorly placed iron pins that were now rusted with age and warped out of shape. It was probably a storage shed. It was too small to be considered an appropriate living space, but it was just wide enough for them both to fit comfortably inside. Gabriel looked around with distaste. He picked up a dirty old rag between his thumb and forefinger and looked at it like it had just insulted his mother. “At least it’s dry, and we’re out of that wind.” Castiel offered, when he saw the look on his brother’s face.

“Oh, that makes me feel so much better.”

Castiel set about rearranging the small space and moving all the spare sections of disused wood and half-hewn planks into a pile in one corner. They were going to have to spend the night there and Gabriel refused to help. Castiel was trying not to listen to complaints about his delicately weak immune system, and how his brother would never be able to live with the crushing guilt if anything bad happened to him. Gabriel busied himself with eating the last morsel of bread instead. Castiel stacked the last piece of wood and rubbed the dust from his gloves. He sat down next to Gabriel on the cloth that was spread out untidily over the damp floor boards.

“Listen.” Castiel said quietly, when he finally settled next to him. “It might not be ideal, but it’s the best option we’ve got right now. It could have turned out a lot worse. We might not have found shelter at all.” Gabriel nodded and forced a smile. He gently patted Castiel’s knee.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He agreed, and started prodding through the hamper again when they both heard scuffling outside. It sounded like someone had accidentally rustled some of the lower branches when they moved past them. Castiel heard the distinctive soft crunch of snow being pressed underfoot. The noise got louder while they both held their breath in anticipation. It seemed like the movement was getting closer, circling the little shelter. Whoever, or whatever, it was kept trying to be quiet but were being betrayed by the texture of freshly fallen snow. Castiel laid his hand over Gabriel’s where it still rested on his knee.

“What do you think it is?” Gabriel whispered, finally letting out some air. Castiel shrugged and placed a finger to his lips.

“Just ignore it, there’s probably a hundred things out here. We’re safe and _reasonably_   warm. So unless something tries the door handle, I suggest we just settle as best we can and wait for the morning.” Gabriel nodded again, moving a little closer to his brother and wrapping his jacket tightly across his chest to try and keep in what little body heat he had. Castiel tried to rest. It was a long time after Gabriel had fallen asleep before he closed his eyes. He was too distracted by the heavy puffs of fractured breath outside the hut and the constant movement of a dark shadow against the bottom of the door.

_____

Castiel opened one eye when the sunlight started to splinter across the horizon and signal the coming dawn. He gently pushed Gabriel's head away from his shoulder but he soon shuffled into another position and went straight back to sleep. Castiel untangled himself carefully and rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. He probably had an hour of rest at the most. He hadn’t dare venture outside during the night. He knew something had been circling the perimeter of the shelter for many hours. When he finally pushed the door open and peered outside, the bright glare from the fresh snow was almost blinding. He eventually managed to rouse Gabriel and they bundled up all the leftover provisions, which didn’t take very long seeing as Gabriel had consumed most of them. They each took a sip of water and prepared to set off while Castiel hurriedly checked the map again. Gabriel was stretching out the numbness from his limbs when his eyes caught a glimpse of something on the surface of the snow.

“Hey, look.” Gabriel called out, pointing at the ground near his feet. “Something big was walking around out here last night.” Castiel quickly doubled back and stared at the imprints in the snow. The edges had started to melt in the morning sun and distort the contours, but they still had the unmistakable shape of a large paw. Each print was about ten inches across. There were four clear indentations along one edge that went deeper into the snow, and another one that seemed to stick out at a strange angle from the side. Gabriel examined them for a moment. The pattern around the shelter suggested the marks were just over a metre apart. Castiel could actually see the thoughts slowly coming together in his brother’s head. “Is it me, or do those look like bear prints?” Gabriel asked, as casually as he could through the smirk that was spreading out across his face.

“Possibly.” Castiel whispered. “Even so, they could have been there a while. I might have just missed them before.” His heart was pounding while he pictured that wonderful animal padding around the shack all night to protect them. He felt a nudge at his elbow.

“Aaah, that’s so cute...” Gabriel started. Castiel glared at him.

“No. It can’t be him. He ran away yesterday, remember. I still don’t really know what spooked him so bad but he didn’t seem very happy.”

“Yeah, well. Even if your precious pet _is_ stalking us, we've still got to get through this snow to the city. I am not spending another night in a shed.”

“Yes." Castiel laughed. "I had quite forgotten you’re so used to sleeping in a palace. Come on, then. Let’s go.”

They trekked on for another hour. It seemed like the weather was turning for the better and the sun was filtering through the clouds and starting to thaw the ice. They had to navigate the route using the line of trees as a guide. The map had almost fallen apart, the state of it definitely not improved by Bear’s sudden assault the previous day. Castiel had tried to memorize the middle section so he had a vague idea of the direction they needed to take. He also remembered where they had seen the lights the night before. It was a good indication they were headed the right way. For once, Gabriel was actually reasonably quiet. Castiel put it down to hunger. He was kicking at the snow and squishing it down to mush to test how deep it was. Castiel called out when he saw Gabriel wandering up behind him.

“You alright?” He shouted against the wind. Gabriel gave him a miserable nod. Castiel slowed his pace and waited for his brother to catch up.

“What? Don’t look at me like that. I’m going as fast as I can.”

_____

Most of the dull morning passed uneventfully. It was a tedious journey, but by the time the sun was almost directly overhead they could see the shadowy grey shapes of small buildings springing up from the otherwise bleak countryside. Gabriel laughed with relief and actually ran up the last few metres of the slope to admire the view. He yanked his brother by the arm and grabbed at Castiel’s face to plant a very noisy kiss on his cheek. Soon they could hear the hum of voices in the distance and the pleasant scent of a meal being prepared somewhere up ahead. Gabriel decided right then it was the most wonderful smell in the world. They eventually reached the edge of the city by early afternoon. Even though the weather was bad, there were still a lot of people walking about and Castiel could see the bright colours of the market flags as they waved in the breeze. He pulled at Gabriel’s shirt tail.

“Come on. If Mother is still here, she’ll most likely be over there.” They weaved in and out of the small crowd, edging their way towards the market square. Gabriel was momentarily distracted by the sight of a large spit roast. His eyes relentlessly followed the rotation of a golden boar while it moved in small circles over the flames. Castiel thought he heard him whimper. “Mother first, pig second.” He promised with a smile and continued to drag Gabriel away. Castiel started to call out for their mother but his voice seemed to get lost on the air in the clamour of the city. They searched the area for a few minutes. There was no sign of her.

“Why don’t we ask at the inn?” Gabriel suggested. “We passed it a ways back. She might have been staying there for a few nights. Someone might know something.” He looked at Castiel eagerly while he waited for him to make a decision. The way back just happened to cross by the roasting spit which Castiel didn’t think was coincidental.

“Alright.” He agreed reluctantly. Gabriel grinned. Ten minutes later they were both standing on the porch outside the inn. Gabriel’s cheeks were pushed out in an attempt to accommodate all the meat he had crammed into his mouth. He was smiling around it and making little hums of pleasure as he chewed on the sinewy pieces. A thin trail of pig juice trickled out one corner of his mouth. Castiel felt sick.

He turned away and rapped firmly on the carved wooden door. He could hear someone shuffling around on the other side and a muffled curse that followed a loud bang. Castiel raised his hand to knock again when there was the sound of dry wood being scraped over a rough surface. A small square opening appeared in the middle of the door and a pair of watery grey eyes peered out at him.

“Hang on, I can’t find the dang key.” The disembodied voice floated through the gap. Castiel presumed it belonged to the grey eyes. Gabriel kicked him in the back of one knee to push him forward and explain the reason for their arrival.

“Okay.” Castiel shouted back, while he turned to his brother with a helpless look on his face. Gabriel nodded at him, encouraging him to continue the conversation with the man behind the door. “Hello?” Castiel offered faintly, when he could still hear the stranger fiddling around by the entrance. “Actually, my brother and I are just looking for our mother. She came here to sell some of her things at the market.” The only response he got was the sound of jangling keys, a pause, and then the click of a latch. Before Castiel had time to elucidate, the door was flung open wide. Standing on the step was a strange little man who looked almost wizened with age. He had a long pointed beard that for some reason probably known only to himself he decided to tuck into the top of his belt. His eyebrows were almost completely white and stuck out at irregular angles. They waggled when his eyes moved and Gabriel thought he looked rather comical, but he was still too busy eating to comment on it. The man squinted at them. He looked at Castiel, then Gabriel, then back to Castiel again like he was trying to assess some form of resemblance.

“Hmm. Well, there was someone as could have been her passed through a couple of days ago. Came from the woods, I think. Sold out on the first day, if it’s the same one I be thinking about. Had some tapestries, little trinkets, and such.” Castiel nodded enthusiastically. “Well, she wasn’t here for more than a day or so. Some man took her away and bought the lot. Gave her a good price too from what I hear.” He tapped a bony finger against one of his ears to illustrate the point. Gabriel noted the amount of hair growing out of each of them would suggest he probably couldn’t actually hear very much at all. Castiel frowned. If that was true, she should have been home well before they had even set off in the first place.

“What man?” He demanded. The innkeeper just shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t know. Never seen him before. He came into town a few days back, all fancy like. Flashing off a pouch of gold pieces, if you please.” Castiel shook his head thoughtfully. 

“Well, it all seems very strange. Still, at least we know she came through here. We must have missed her on the road. Thank you very much for your help.” He added, and gestured for Gabriel to follow him.

“Now what?” Gabriel asked, deflated. He wiped the grease from his palms onto his jacket when the heavy door shut behind them. “If she’s already gone, then we’ve come all this way for nothing.” He complained miserably.

“I know, I know.” Castiel hushed, smoothing both hands over his shoulders to comfort him. “At least we can assume she's safe. Come on. It would probably be best if we head back. Mother might even be waiting for us already. Oh, and by the way…” Castiel suddenly turned and gave his brother a look that made him shiver. “We are taking the road.” Gabriel chewed on his lip in shame. Castiel insisted if they didn’t leave soon then it would be dark before they got back and they really needed to stock up on provisions. They carefully counted up all the coins they brought with them and realized they had just enough to either stay somewhere over night, or to stock up the hamper. Gabriel chose the food.

After they had packed up everything into the basket, they headed back to the main road that led away from the centre of the city. No fresh snow had fallen that day, but there were still places blanketed with deep drifts. As they moved forward the going was much steadier underfoot and they found it much easier to cross. They both felt refreshed and heartened by the news their mother was safe, and probably on her way back to their cottage. She had apparently made quite a good profit too. Maybe they wouldn’t be cold this winter, after all.

 _____


	7. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel try to make their way back home before the daylight fades but encounter unexpected obstacles that hinder their progress. Gabriel starts to become concerned Castiel is becoming too attached to their mysterious friend and decides that adventure is definitely overrated.

Chapter 7

**Whispers in the Dark**

It only took an hour of walking before they realized with dawning horror they had made another serious error in judgement. They weren't even close to the halfway point, when the sun was starting to slip down the west horizon and daylight was fading fast. Gabriel was walking increasingly close to his brother while they edged slowly on. Trees surrounding the narrow path were casting ominous shadows across the lane. It made the forest look unnaturally dark. They weren’t used to feeling so uncomfortable in a place that had always been their home. Castiel slowed down and then stopped walking altogether, turning in small circles. His eyes searched the gloom between the spaces of twisted branches like he expected something to pop out at any minute and chase him all the way back to the cottage. Every sound and movement caught out of the corner of their eyes was imagined to be something huge and terrible. There was a haunting call in the distance.

“Owl?” Gabriel suggested hopefully. Castiel forced a smile and just nodded in support. They had gone maybe twenty yards when they heard it again. It was nearer this time. An echo through the trees that sounded like it could have been an animal, but it wasn't one they ever heard, and the boys had walked those woods since they were small children. Gabriel reached for the basket Castiel was still carrying over one arm and pulled out the last of the fresh bread. He started to tear off small pieces and stuff them in his pockets.

“What _are_ you doing?” Castiel asked incredulously. Gabriel tapped one finger against his temple to show he had a cunning plan.

“If anything comes at us, I'm going to distract it with this food. Then we can make our escape.” Castiel groaned dismally, and slapped his hand against his forehead. He didn’t bother to inform Gabriel it was unlikely any self-respecting monster would prefer to go for a lump of stale bread pulled out of Gabriel’s jacket in favour of just eating them instead. He sighed and walked on. Gabriel was following close behind, occasionally running in small steps to catch up with Castiel. His pace was relentless, and Gabriel was still fighting with his clothing as his pockets tried to accommodate the crumbling mess he was still trying to cram into them.

“Wait!” Gabriel shouted. “Wait for me. You’re going too fast.” Castiel looked back at him over his shoulder, but he didn’t stop. He waved one hand dismissively in the air.

“I’m sorry, but the best plan is to keep going. Clearly, we are going to have to try and cut through the forest in the dark. I would prefer not to have to do that, but it would seem we have no choice.” Gabriel was about to suggest they find somewhere to sleep again, but he didn’t get the chance. They could hear a voice on the wind. It was more distinct this time and sounded like a muffled call for help. They listened in silence for a few moments. Castiel had his head on one side to see if he could triangulate the source. Gabriel held his breath until Castiel beckoned him over and pointed to a clearing at the side of the road. They slowly crept along the line of trees until they were suddenly standing in a wide glade. There was a small pool in the centre. They could see something moving by the bank, but the view was marred by the tall stems of green rushes that rose up high and surrounded the water like mute sentinels. It was becoming difficult to see through the advancing dusk as they got nearer. Gabriel groaned with dismay.

“Oh, no. I don’t believe it.” He nudged Castiel with his elbow and tipped his head in the direction of the pond. Castiel followed the line with his eyes as they slowly grew accustomed to the gathering gloom. 

“Oh dear.” Castiel mouthed, when they approached the water.

On the edge of the bank was the old man they encountered in the woods on the way to the city. He was pulling at a line of fishing wire that stretched out into the pond. It appeared he had somehow managed to entangle one end in his long beard and the movement in the water suggested there was a sizable fish hooked on the other. His leathery hands were gripped around the taut line of wire while he tried to yank himself free. The elusive fish still had enough strength in it to hold him fast where he struggled to stay upright on the slippery surface of the muddy bank. Gabriel noticed his feet had started to sink into the boggy ground and wondered if it would be considered wrong to give him a push. Castiel gently rested one hand on his arm and gave him a look of disapproval. Gabriel scrunched up his face when the old man spotted them out the corner of one eye. 

“Well?” He spluttered, almost losing his footing. Gabriel folded his arms across his chest. 

“Well, what?” He taunted. “Am I to assume you are in need of our assistance? Again.” He stressed the last word and licked his lips while he waited for a response.

“Oh, you’re a real sharp one, snippet.” He snapped back rudely. Gabriel tried to ignore the habitual references to his size. The man's gaze was drawn back to Castiel with the same piercing chill that had made him so uncomfortable at their last meeting. Castiel shuffled from one foot to the other and averted his eyes. “Obviously I need help, you stupid boy.” The man continued in a tone that could probably turn fresh milk sour if it was put to the test. Gabriel bit his tongue and took a deep breath while Castiel placated him with gentle strokes across the small of his back.

“I can assure you, sir my brother means well. We have had a rather worrying day and would really just like to get home as soon as we can.” Castiel moved a little closer to the edge of the pool and tentatively reached forward to try and untangle the threads of his beard from the line. The man instinctively slapped his hands away with a curse. Castiel flinched. “Oh my.” He said quietly. “There is absolutely no call for that sort of language, my friend. If you want us to help you, I am going to have to try and pull you free.” They could see the man was trying to restrain another outburst of anger. He squinted at Castiel like his very presence was poison.

“Pretty _and_   benevolent. So it is true, then. You really are just perfect, aren’t you? _Castiel_.” He hissed the last word through tight lips. His eyes were dark when he stared at the poor boy's face for a little longer than necessary. Castiel tried to hide his alarm and kept calm as best he could while he moved in again to help unwind the fishing wire. The thoughts in his head were a storm of confusion and unease. He was searching desperately for a memory of the moment when he had told the old man his name. He couldn’t find it. He spared a nervous glance at his brother while he continued to tug at the line with deft fingers, working most of the strands free as quickly as he could.

“How do you know my name?” Castiel whispered softly, turning his attention back to the task in hand. He was so distracted by the strange exchange between them that he caught his finger in a twist in the line. The old man suddenly got jerked forward by the end of his beard. 

“What are you trying to do? Murder me?” He yelled, and made no attempt to answer the question. “You nearly pulled my skin clean off!” He screamed at Castiel and writhed melodramatically under his grasp until he was red in the face. Castiel hurriedly untangled the last few whiskers and stepped back to stand by Gabriel’s side so quickly the man was released with too much force. He staggered back up the bank and fell down hard on his rear end. A flurry of mud and pond water sploshed up underneath him. His clothes were soaked and covered with dirt. He looked absolutely furious. He shook a grubby fist in their general direction before he stood himself up with as much dignity as he still possessed and stomped off into the forest without a word of thanks. Castiel was pretty certain he called him something decidedly unpleasant before he disappeared into the shadows.

They watched in silence while he walked away. As soon as the sway of his cloak was lost to sight, Castiel gathered up their things as quickly as he could. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He pulled insistently at the sleeve of Gabriel’s jacket and set off in the other direction at a reckless pace, slipping and sliding on the marshy ground until they were free of the glade and back on the road. Gabriel was panting heavily and looking at Castiel in utter bewilderment. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the front of his thighs to gasp in a lung full of fresh air. He was watching his brother’s face while he slowly recovered from the unexpected effort of dashing back to the path so suddenly.

“What’s the matter?” Gabriel managed to puff out. Castiel’s face was etched with concern, his eyes frantic when he glanced nervously in every direction. He shook his head and inhaled deeply through his nose.

“Something is very wrong, Leaf. _Very_   wrong.” Castiel twisted his fingers together. Gabriel had never seen him so flustered. He walked slowly towards him and rested his palm on one shoulder.

“Hey. He’s just a crazy old ass. He’s ridiculous, but he doesn’t exactly fill me with dread. Don’t worry.” He added gently.

“I don’t know. There’s something kind of dark about him. I think there’s more to him than meets the eye.“ Castiel added, and let Gabriel rub his back. He could still feel the tightness in every muscle. “But he _knew_   me.” Castiel whispered thoughtfully. “He knew who I was. I’m nobody, why would he know that?” He was muttering it more to himself than to anyone who cared to listen, pacing up and down with his mouth moving around troubled thoughts. Gabriel raised his eyes to the sky and grabbed Castiel forcefully by the arm.

“Come on. We need to get you home.” Castiel nodded and let Gabriel lead him away up the path. “I think you’ve been out in the snow too long.” Gabriel forced a laugh, but the whole journey had lost its appeal some considerable time ago. Castiel was now the one dragging his feet as they marched on. Gabriel believed in his heart that his melancholy ran much deeper than the events that had passed by the side of the pond. He suspected it may have had something to do with the absence of a certain somebody they hadn't seen since he ran away into the snow that fateful morning. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. He knew Castiel had been brooding about it ever since. The shadowy forest that surrounded them would have looked much less frightening with claws and teeth as Plan B. Gabriel managed to set his brother back on a reasonable pace and they trudged onwards, the darkness growing deeper with every few hundred yards. They were cold, despondent and fed up and Gabriel wanted desperately for them to reach the safety of the cottage before they froze to death or got ripped to shreds by wolves. The moon started to rise up the sky. The stars looked beautiful against the backdrop of the black night but they were too weary to even gaze up at them tonight. The food had run out hours ago and they were still a few miles from the little glade where their home was hidden by the trees. “We can make it.” Gabriel said confidently. Castiel had no choice but to hope he was right.

_____


	8. Heart and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel finally make their way back to the cottage and hope their troubles are finally over. Their mother is still missing, but they both agree it would be a terrible idea to go back into the forest again. Gabriel thinks it would be safe enough to visit the local inn in search of news from the road. A wandering stranger tells them a story suggesting that rather than being over, their troubles are just beginning.

Chapter 8

**Heart and Home**

Castiel could feel his spirits lift a little when he recognized the familiar contour of their surroundings. He saw the grey mile stone at the edge of the road that signalled the southern border of the village between the valley and their home. He tugged excitedly at the sleeve of Gabriel’s jacket and actually smiled again. Gabriel grinned back at him.

“Told you.” He beamed. The gold glint of his eyes was sparkling brightly in the moonlight. They quickened their steps together, heartened by the realization their ordeal was almost over.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Castiel breathed with relief. He hurried forward towards a break in the line of shadows. It only took them a few more minutes to reach the glade and see the cottage ahead. Castiel almost sprinted up the last section of the track. Gabriel was a few metres behind him when he saw his brother suddenly stop. Castiel was staring straight ahead with his arms hanging rigidly by his sides. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he let out a small cry of delight and rushed up the path to throw his arms around the thick muscular neck of the animal waiting for him on the front step. He buried his face deep in the warm fur and closed his eyes. Relief and joy flowed through him while he hugged Bear tightly and leaned into him. Bear nuzzled Castiel’s cheek with his nose. They were still bundled together when Gabriel reached the cottage.

“I think he missed you.” Gabriel laughed, and reached up behind the lantern to retrieve the key that was still hanging on the hook where they left it. Castiel only sighed in response and trailed his fingers over the soft fur under his hand. He slowly withdrew his arms and traced the strong jaw with his fingertips as the heavy coat dipped to his touch. He led Bear through the doorway after Gabriel unlatched it, pretending not to notice Castiel never let his hand fall from Bear’s pelt when they entered the front room. The house was cold and dark. Gabriel tripped over the step.

“Well.” He whistled in surprise. “Mother hasn't been back here, that much I know.” Gabriel shook his head. He moved around carefully, negotiating what little furniture they had and fumbled on the mantelpiece in search of a candle. Castiel looked slowly around the room as the small light burst into life and filled the air around them with a warm glow. The fireplace was cold and cheerless and the pots were left untouched. Everything was exactly as they had left it when they set off into the snow days before. Any hope they had of finding their mother was completely shattered.

Castiel was standing close by the side of the huge creature who was now sitting on his rear end, his head tilted upwards like he was sniffing the air. Castiel was resting one palm on the curve of his back and aimlessly twisting some of the longer hairs. Castiel suddenly remembered the golden thread, and cautiously dug his fingers more deeply into the fur, spreading out the strands at the root to reveal the smooth skin underneath. He could feel the raised edge where the hair joined the surface of his skin. He leaned forward and felt his heart speed up with anticipation. He flattened the fur against the bear's back and blinked while he stared in disbelief at the shining gold that glittered beneath his fingertips. He inhaled a sharp breath and Bear flinched. Castiel was quick to calm him, reaching up his free hand to stroke the side of his face. He gently hushed him while he examined the sparkling hide. Castiel could sense the muscles tense as Bear shifted uncomfortably, an irritated rumble vibrating through his chest. Castiel continued to soothe his agitation with gentle words of encouragement. Bear twitched restlessly but he didn't move away. Castiel was breathing heavily in amazement when he moved round to kneel in front of the animal, lifting his hand to tilt the jaw down a little so he could look into his eyes. The deep green of the forest stared back at him and reminded him of a memory he couldn’t place. Castiel smiled when he saw a light dance across them in response.

“There's something very special about you, isn’t there?” Castiel whispered. Bear dropped his gaze and rubbed his front paws against the floor in small circles in a shy and almost humble gesture. Castiel had his answer. He was still very concerned about his mother but for right now he needed to focus on getting a fire going and finding them all something to eat.

_____

When Castiel returned, he was carrying a bowl of not particularly fresh fruit and a few nuts and berries he discovered at the very back of the larder. He vaguely remembered hiding them behind a bag of flour so Gabriel wouldn’t eat them all before they left. In his other hand, he was carrying a lantern that he set down by the door. He was amazed to see his brother standing closer to Bear than he ever had before and was reaching out a shaky hand, slowly closing the distance between his outstretched fingertips and the top of the animal's head. Bear was looking up at him. Castiel could have sworn he saw him raise one eyebrow.

“He doesn’t bite.” Castiel laughed softly. Gabriel squinted at him over his shoulder.

“No, he doesn’t bite _you_.” He corrected, stretching forward a little more until he could just feel the very ends of warm fur tickle the skin underneath his fingers. He cautiously dragged a single firm stroke from the top of his head down to the base of one ear and then backed away. Castiel placed the bowl between all three of them and shook his head.

“See?” He teased. “I think he likes you.”

Gabriel quickly abandoned the idea of ‘bonding with the bear’ as he later called it, in favour of digging through the wooden bowl to find all his forest favourites before Castiel could feed them to a certain someone else. Castiel walked past both of them, instinctively smoothing down Bear’s fur before settling himself beside the grate. He started to construct a little pile of kindling in the hearth and managed to get a fire going fairly quickly. The warmth of it was wonderful to their chilled bones and dispirited hearts. They all huddled in front of it until weariness eventually overcame them and they fell asleep, one by one. Gabriel was first, followed soon after by Castiel and then Bear finally allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. The last hazy thought Castiel could remember was believing Bear was waiting to make sure they were safe.

_____

Castiel awoke suddenly, some semblance of a fractured and troubling dream playing through his mind while he blinked in the morning light. He watched it cast long shadows on the walls before he realized he was trembling and his brow was drenched with sweat. He could remember images of their mother, trapped somewhere in a cold dark place. He sat up quickly and tried to shake the terrible nightmare from his thoughts. He let out a low groan. His limbs felt stiff and much colder than he was used to. Gabriel was still fast asleep on the floor with his feet curled in towards the dying heat of the fire. He couldn’t see Bear. Castiel was getting used to him just disappearing, but it didn’t mean he liked it.

Gabriel stirred as soon as he could smell the aroma of frying bacon drift through from the kitchen. Castiel was turning it over in the pan when he heard his brother coming up behind him. He felt him rest one hand on his shoulder.

“Morning.” He yawned.

“Hello.” Castiel replied quietly. He reached for a plate and shooed Gabriel out of the way with his hands so he could move about in the small space. He sensed Gabriel was still watching him intently from the other side of the room.

“I know what you're going to say, you know.” Gabriel offered eventually, while Castiel continued to push the meat around the skillet. “I know you had a bad dream last night.” Gabriel folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. “And you talk in your sleep, by the way.” He added. He didn’t say anything else about it and made no comment on whatever had been said during the night. Castiel was grateful for it. They both knew there were more important issues that needed addressing and Gabriel suspected his brother would want to have a ‘talk’ after breakfast.

They ate their morning meal in silence. Castiel looked thoughtful and Gabriel pretended he hadn’t noticed how often his eyes kept wandering over to the window. He continued to chew mindlessly at his strip of bacon while he processed the events of the last few days in his mind. He was still very tired, and a night spent in front of a pile of embers on a hard wooden floor didn't improve his disposition. He swallowed the last mouthful and cleared away the plates.

“I have no idea what to do.” Castiel exhaled sadly, when Gabriel returned and dropped heavily onto the bench next to his brother.

“I know, me either.” Gabriel replied. Castiel moved in a bit closer and rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Do you think we could ask your bear to see if he can find her?”

“He’s not _my_   bear.” Castiel insisted, but the thought was a nice one and it sent a river of warmth flooding through his veins. “Besides, I'm not certain how much he actually understands. There’s something different about him for sure, but he obviously can’t talk." Castiel sighed.

“He seems to understand you pretty well.” Gabriel said, without hesitation. Castiel hummed a response.

“Yes, he does. Maybe we just have a connection, or something. I _am_ very fond of him, you know.” Castiel admitted shyly, and Gabriel laughed.

“Oh really?” He teased. “I hadn’t noticed.” Castiel smacked him playfully on the arm and flushed all the way up to his ears.

_____

They talked long into the morning. Gabriel was set against going back into the forest. It was dangerous and dark, and they were inexperienced adventurers. He argued there was little point in repeating the past few days, and absolutely none in putting their lives at risk as well. Castiel had to concede he had a valid point. He knew Bear would help them if he could, but there was no way of knowing whether he would understand the situation or how he could possibly do anything to improve it. Eventually they both agreed on waiting for a few days to see if their mother reappeared. Gabriel suggested a walk to the nearest village later that afternoon. He thought it was a good place to ask any travelers for news. The village was set between the valley and the main road so it would be a thoroughfare for most of the rangers and drifters that passed through the land.

That decided, they had a light lunch and packed a few provisions once again. They had no need for concern this time. The village was only an hour away and the road ran straight through the middle of it. They remembered to add an extra layer of clothing and set off immediately. By the time they reached the well Castiel began to feel a strange sensation. It made the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but it wasn't unpleasant. He cast a glance over one shoulder and almost walked into Gabriel. He could see Bear sitting on the step of the cottage and watching them depart. Castiel lifted up one hand and smiled. Bear nodded his head just once and watched Castiel without blinking until he disappeared completely from view.

_____

They reached the edge of the village in less than an hour. Gabriel decided to head for the inn and talk to some of the locals. Castiel let his brother lead him. They were soon standing underneath a large signpost that had a dragon carved roughly into the grain. The coloured paint was faded and weather worn, but they could still make out the words written across it.

“The Wyvern Arms.” Castiel read carefully, picking out the letters with narrowed eyes. The glare of the sun on the snow was bright and hurt his eyes. “Hmm. Well, it looks welcoming enough, I suppose.” He continued. “Shall we?” He offered Gabriel his arm and they entered the tavern together. An unusual odour filtered through the open door. It smelled vaguely of oats and damp straw. The floor was lined with it and Castiel trod daintily around the flattened stalks that were drenched by spilled beer. He scrunched up his nose when Gabriel poked him hard in the back with one finger.

“Do you think you could at least pretend you've been in an inn before?” He sighed. Castiel frowned at him and brushed some imaginary contagion from the shoulder of his jacket.

“But it smells funny.” He whispered. Gabriel shook his head in despair and dragged him under the low beams in the direction of the taproom. Castiel was standing behind his brother at the bar. He was peering over his shoulder and waiting for Gabriel to order something. They managed to procure two small cups of ale and sat in the corner. Castiel was nursing it between his knees. They were listening to the colourful conversation going on all around them, and wondering how best to ask for any news from the road. After a few minutes, one of the more inquisitive patrons made their way over and nudged Castiel along the seat with his knee so he could sit next to him.

“Afternoon, lads.” He offered, raising his glass in greeting. The man was probably much younger than he looked and was wrapped in animal skins. His cheeks and nose were flushed so red, Gabriel suspected he was a regular on the tavern circuit. He smiled at them and took a large gulp of ale before gracelessly wiping his mouth with the back of one hand. Gabriel nodded in response. “What brings you down here, then?” He continued amiably. Castiel edged a little closer to his brother and reluctantly tried to engage the man in conversation.

“Actually, we're searching for news of our mother.” Castiel said. “We thought maybe someone might have seen her on the road. She was last seen at the market up in the city.” He coughed nervously. “She seems to have disappeared after that. Have you any news from the road, sir?” He added politely. 

“Sir.“ He laughed. “It’s a long time since anyone called me that.” Castiel forced a smile.

“I meant no offense.” 

“None taken, son.” The man continued. “I’ve been wandering these lands a while. Can’t say as I've heard anything about that.” He beckoned over another man from the other side of the inn with an exaggerated wave of his hand and made room on the bench for him. Castiel was now squashed into an unnaturally small space and felt decidedly uncomfortable on two separate levels. He pulled his elbows in and tried to prevent his beer from spilling into his lap. 

“Do you know anything about the castle?” Castiel asked suddenly, trying to avoid an agonizing silence. The two men exchanged a knowing look, and the one sitting nearest to Castiel set his glass down on the table. He shook his head solemnly.

“You don’t need to be going anywhere near there, lad.” He sighed. “You couldn’t give me enough gold to venture through that land. There’s something dark in that place. Dark and terrible.” Castiel swallowed loudly, and glanced at Gabriel. He thought it wise not to admit they had already wandered dangerously close to the wall. He sipped delicately from the side of his tankard. He wanted to know more.

“I thought that was just a legend.” Castiel prompted. The man frowned at him.

“Most do.” He replied. “I’ve been around a long time, my friend. People talk. I remember what it used to be like up there. Beautiful it was. The king and his boys.” Gabriel began to wonder if he was actually capable of stringing together a sentence that consisted of more than four consecutive words. He nodded politely instead while he waited patiently for the man to drain his ale. “Wonder what happened to 'em.” He mused, thinking aloud. He shrugged it off. 

“What do _you_ think?” Castiel asked. The man looked at him in surprise. It was an age since anyone had really valued his opinion. 

“I’ll tell you what I know and then you can make up your own mind.” He suggested, and beckoned the innkeeper to bring them another round. He leaned forward dramatically and cleared his throat. “The story goes that the court adviser took the castle after the king died. His death was suspicious but nobody dared question it. He ran that place with an iron hand. There was some talk he could command dark spirits.” He lowered his voice to illustrate the significance. “All the servants disappeared, one by one.” He whispered. “I heard he cast an enchantment over them, the boys too.” He added. Castiel inhaled a sharp gasp and sat up a little straighter in his seat.

“The princes?” Castiel asked, with renewed interest. The man nodded again.

“People started seeing peculiar things on the road. Animals that had never been seen in the valley before, and the like. The forest grew dark and overgrown. Then he started stopping merchants and travelers going in or out of the castle. Strange times.” Castiel’s eyes were wide and unblinking.

“Indeed.” 

“There was a tale that one day the crown prince would return from the shadows and take back his birth right but… well, that was nigh on thirty years ago. I think some dreadful fate must have claimed him. The babe, too.” Castiel was entranced by the wanderer’s story. The blue of his eyes shimmered in the lamp light. “When I was young, I heard tell of a prophecy about a boy as could break the spell over the land. I don’t know how but it was long foretold. Somethin' to do with true love, no doubt.” He sighed.

“Yes.” Castiel smiled sadly. “It usually is.”

_____


	9. A Test of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has had just about all the excitement he can take, but Castiel feels there is so much more to this tale they seem to have unwittingly fallen into. Bear takes Castiel to a small hidden glade in the middle of the night to help him understand his part in the story and Castiel discovers a cold truth he has been trying to avoid. He starts to realize a little bit of trust goes a long way.

Chapter 9

**A Test of Faith**

Castiel was unnaturally quiet when they got back to the cottage. It was close to supper time, but he didn’t really have much of an appetite. They had spoken at some length to the regular patrons of the Wyvern Arms and learned much about a world outside the valley they didn’t know or could ever hope to understand. Gabriel watched his brother closely while he hung up his jacket on the hook behind the door.

“What’s the matter?” He asked eventually. Castiel was staring into the roaring yellow flames that were now twisting upwards in the hearth. He turned to Gabriel with a strange faraway look etched into his soft features.

“I've started to believe there is so much more to these stories. I feel like we're caught up in it somehow, and I don’t really know why.” He was playing with the hem of his sleeve as he blinked in the firelight. “Do you think it’s possible to cast such a dark spell over someone?” Castiel asked slowly. Gabriel shrugged.

“I don’t know, I really don’t.” He sighed, and sat down next to Castiel to stretch out his tired feet towards the warmth. “All I know, is that I have been dragged all over the countryside and almost frozen to death. I have also now encountered a particularly creepy individual twice more than was at all necessary and my mother is still missing. I am hungry and cold and pretty damn far from alright.” He leaned back and closed his weary eyes. “Quite frankly, I've had just about all I can stand for one week and I would very much like to go to sleep now, please.” He folded his arms across his chest and Castiel knew the conversation was definitely over for the night. He watched Gabriel’s chest rise and fall with gentle breaths until he was certain his brother was asleep. Castiel carefully draped a blanket across him and disappeared into the bedroom to change.

It only took him a matter of minutes to slip on the long winter cloak his mother made for him in the last snowfall. It was the shade of evening sky and shimmered when he moved. He desperately wanted to see Bear but he hadn’t been back to the cottage all day. Castiel had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Snatches of alcohol-fueled debates from the locals at the inn were rushing through his mind and scattering his thoughts in every possible direction. He was beginning to wonder if their chance meetings with the strange old man were actually as coincidental as they first appeared to be. Castiel couldn’t shake a feeling of unease when he remembered the man instinctively knew his name, and certainly hadn't missed the dark look that accompanied his last words to them. Castiel placed another log on the fire and snuffed out the candle burning on the mantel before he crept out the front door and into the cold evening air. The light was fading, but he could still see the grey shapeless shadows of many trees that lined the path. He wrapped his cloak tightly around him, covered his head with the hood, and waited.

He didn’t have to stay there long before he saw a familiar dark shape lumbering up the track. He smiled, even though he knew Bear hadn’t seen him yet. Castiel wondered if he could sense him though. As if in answer to his thoughts, the animal tilted up his chin and nosed the air like he was tracking a faint scent. Castiel could see the sparkle of his eyes as he approached. The green tint seemed to almost search him out so he stepped silently out of the shadows and into the middle of the path. Bear stopped moving too and sat down on his hindquarters with a dull thud in what little was left of the snow. They just studied each other for a moment. There was a subtle intimacy to their constant exchanges that never faltered and Castiel wondered how a mere animal could understand human emotion so completely. If it _was_ just an animal. His doubts were steadily growing but he was heartened by the fact the prince might be alive after all. Trapped in some dark dungeon or maybe even living deep in the forest, hidden away from the world until he could take back his kingdom and free the land of darkness. Castiel thought he could remember reading sometimes that’s what happens to princes, but he couldn’t recall where. Castiel was so caught up in his daydream he didn’t realize Bear had wandered over to him until he felt a cold wet nose brush against the tips of his fingers.

Castiel gently curved them around his muzzle and stroked one thumb over the soft fur. Bear nudged his head against the boy's side and started to slope away towards the forest. He waited on all fours, looking at Castiel over his shoulder to allow him time to catch up. Bear wanted him to follow, but Castiel had no idea why. He was reluctant to be pulled away from the cottage again when darkness was starting to fall. He felt a nervous flutter in his stomach when he made the decision to follow the creature anyway. He rested one hand on the broad back and twisted his fingers through some of the strands to make sure he wouldn’t let go. He needed to feel the safe comfort underneath his palm while he let Bear lead him into the woods.

After about half an hour, the trees started to thin out and Castiel realized they had come to a small hidden glade he had never stumbled across before. There was a pile of logs in the very centre and it looked like someone had recently set a fire there. Some of the wood was charred and splintered with heat and there was a substantial collection of ash underneath the stack. Castiel still wasn't sure why Bear had brought him here, but was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. He also noticed there was a tree stump set on either side of the fire. Their position made it look like they had been deliberately placed there.

When he approached the middle of the circle, Castiel could see faint scratches and marks in the dirt. In the dim light they looked like symbols and letters but he couldn’t quite make them out. Bear was walking slowly around the perimeter and nosing the sandy ground with his snout. He seemed to be examining the swirls and patterns underneath his paws. Every so often he would test the air and cock his head to one side, ears twitching. He seemed content there was no immediate threat, so he resumed his position by Castiel’s side and stretched out one of his front legs to extend a long smooth claw. He made sure Castiel could see the lines he was impressing carefully into the dust. The snow around the fire had all melted from the heat. It left the ground moist and Bear found his claw slid easily through the surface.

Castiel watched silently while he studied the marks that appeared when Bear moved his paw over the earth. The animal was trying very hard to spell something out. It was obviously difficult for him. His sheer size hindered such delicate movements and Castiel could see he was becoming frustrated with the effort. He would draw a shaky line and then growl and roughly scratch it out, or thump his feet against the ground in anger when it didn’t look right. Castiel was leaning over his shoulder and watching him patiently. Bear seemed to relax when he was reasonably happy with his latest attempt. He nodded his head once towards the ground and gently tapped Castiel’s leg with his paw until he got the hint and crouched down on one knee to examine the markings. Castiel ran a trembling finger through the dip in the deep traces and followed their lines in the dirt. Bear had drawn a very basic outline of some sort of curved shape with four points at the top. Next to it was a wide curve with a stick down the right hand side, and then a squiggle that looked like half a snail shell. Slightly to the right of these was another circle with a stick, and last came a crude arch and a long drawn out line that seemed to lead back to the first picture. Castiel frowned and narrowed his eyes in the dusk.

Letters. They were letters. His mouth dropped open in surprise when he looked backwards and forwards from Bear to the symbols a few times before standing up. Castiel was finding it rather difficult to process the fact that a creature from the forest had just written him a message. He moved around to view the word from a different angle and that’s when he saw it. The letters were wobbly and disproportionate but he was pretty sure he was reading it correctly. His gaze scanned each letter at a time:  d  e  a  n  and what looked suspiciously like a crown. Castiel felt the blood rush through his body and soak every fibre of his being with a warm glow.

He took Bear’s face in his hands and searched the bright eyes for confirmation. He didn’t have to look very deep to know the truth of something he suspected for some time. Maybe not the crown bit for sure, but he had slowly begun to accept the idea that the beautiful heart beating beneath the sandy fur belonged to someone else. Castiel swallowed hard and moved a little closer.

“Is that your name? Your real name, I mean.” He whispered. Bear nodded once and Castiel felt all the breath escape from his chest. “Dean.” Castiel murmured. It sounded so wonderful when the word slipped from his lips and he thought for the briefest of moments the animal’s mouth curved up slightly at one corner like he was trying to smile. Castiel closed his eyes and circled his arms around Bear’s neck, resting his head in the dip of his shoulder. He really wanted to help him. He pulled away after a few minutes and sat back on the ground. “I don’t know what I can do.” Castiel admitted sadly. His hands were resting limply in his lap. He saw the bear, _Dean_ \- he corrected himself in his head, shift slightly. He gestured for Castiel to follow the line of his claw when he started to write something else.

Wide eyes traced the new scratches as they appeared on the ground:  t  r  u  s  t     m  e

Castiel gazed at the words in astonishment and turned to him with a warm genuine smile. He nodded once. The bear suddenly pushed himself up on all fours and tugged at Castiel’s cloak with his teeth when they heard the sound of rapid hoof beats thundering through the trees. It was followed by the snapping of branches and a muffled call in the distance. Bear’s ears pricked up and twitched violently, searching for the direction of the noise. He started jerking at the cloth still pinned between his jaws and Castiel almost fell forward with the unexpected jolt. He had no time to say anything about it. He was hastily shoved behind a fallen tree at the edge of the circle with a determined push of the creature’s shoulder against the middle of his back. Castiel rolled behind it and out of sight just in time, when the heavy branches parted and a large black horse with wild eyes careered out of the gap between them. Castiel felt a shiver creep up inside him and chill him to the very core. He watched in stunned dismay as the rider dismounted and slipped back the hood of his cloak. A panicked gasp escaped his lips when the man's face was illuminated by the light of the rising moon.

It was the same man they encountered in the wood, but he seemed different somehow. He was now standing tall and straight. He looked some years younger than he had when he had seen them by the pond. Castiel snuggled into Bear’s side for comfort and felt the animal lean in to the touch. He could just make out two sharp green eyes in the shadow of their hiding place and Castiel could see they were both trained on the rider while he moved around where the fire had once been. He seemed to be drawing new symbols in the dirt with the edge of his staff and Castiel could see his mouth moving like he was chanting something. He couldn’t make any sense of it. It sounded like another language as the words drifted over to them, caught on a gentle breeze.

The man paced the area, inscribing and chanting until he had completed a full circle. He stopped and raised both arms to the sky, holding his staff aloft before thrusting it down into the cold embers. A streak of blue lightning burst from the tip and ignited the dry sticks. A bright flame leaped up, swirling and twisting through the air in long fingers of azure fire. Castiel gasped.

He turned to his companion to ask what they should do, but to his horror the bear was lying unconscious in the grass. Castiel felt his heart skip a beat in alarm and just stared hopelessly at him. Bear was stretched out flat on his stomach, all his limbs spread wide with his claws extended. Castiel tried in vain to shake him awake and quickly pulled his hand away when he saw the fur on his back start to shift and ripple in undulating waves. As the rider continued to chant, Castiel watched a strange shimmering light rise from the creature’s back. It pulsed in and out of his skin and moved over him like a silent phantom. His heavy form seemed to twist under his pelt and gold lights danced like fireflies over his still body. Castiel blinked in their wake and rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. He must be seeing things. It looked like Bear's entire form was changing, the muscles underneath his hide being shaped by an unseen force.

Then just as suddenly as it had started, the chanting stopped and the animal's body returned to normal. Castiel was so shocked he didn’t even notice the man being spirited away by his huge steed. He was leaning over the bear with concern and stroking the space between his ears. He knew for certain now he was enchanted with dark magic. The creature slowly heaved in a deep breath. He shook himself awake and sat up. Castiel blinked and stared into the tender green eyes that now gazed back at him.

“Hello, Dean.” 

_____


	10. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally knows for sure Dean is bound by a terrible curse and Gabriel vows to help him try and free their friend from darkness and help him return to his true form. The necromancer has other plans and decides he must prevent the prophecy from coming true and dispose of the threat to his power before Castiel realizes how the spell can be broken.

Chapter 10

**Legacy**

Castiel ran all the way back to the cottage with every spark of energy he had left in his tired body. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know the faithful animal was following close behind. When he reached the front door he practically catapulted himself through it and almost fell on top of Gabriel. He was sitting by the fire and rubbing his palms together to spread the heat through his fingers. He clutched one hand to his chest like Castiel had almost given him a heart attack.

“What happened?” He gasped in surprise. Castiel was so out of breath he had to steady himself against the mantel before telling his brother what he witnessed at the glade in excruciating detail. Gabriel listened with shining eyes until his brother reached the part where Bear had come round and they raced back home together to share the new developments. Gabriel let out a low whistle.

“What do you think he was doing?” He asked quietly. Castiel sat down next to him in the hearth and took both hands in his own. His grin stretched across his entire face.

“You know how I told you Bear was special?” He started. His eyes flicked over briefly to where the animal was curled up by his side before looking back at his brother expectantly.

“Uh-huh.” Gabriel murmured. Castiel could hardly contain his excitement. Gabriel felt the rapid pulse of his heartbeat through his fingers where they were wrapped around his palms.

“Well, I think I was right. I believe he's under a spell... a dark spell.” Castiel repeated. Gabriel’s eyes slid suspiciously under his lids while he snatched a glance at Bear. “I can’t really explain it all right now, and I know you probably think I've lost my mind.” Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from agreeing. Castiel pretended not to notice. “I need you to believe me.” He pleaded, tightening the grip on his brother’s hands. He suddenly looked very shy, and Gabriel thought he saw a hint of pink spread across his cheekbones. He dipped his head towards him in an attempt to catch his eye.

“What?” Gabriel asked through a crooked smile. Castiel’s voice was little more than a whisper when he replied.

“His name is Dean.”

“Uh-huh.”

_____

Gabriel was dozing off again in front of the fire by the time Castiel finally decided there was absolutely nothing to be done save to find a way of breaking the curse that had trapped Dean within the confines of an animal’s body. Gabriel peered at him sleepily through one eye, while he watched Castiel pace relentlessly backwards and forwards across the mat. He gently rubbed his fingers against his temples.

“Please sit down. You’re making me dizzy.” Gabriel complained. Castiel waited impatiently for Gabriel’s eyes to slide closed again. He knew he was still watching him because he could see a twinkle of gold sparkling beneath his eyelashes. Castiel sighed dramatically. “Oh, this is insufferable!” Gabriel spluttered, and abandoned the pretense of being asleep. He stood up quickly and grabbed hold of his brother by the top of his arms, holding him fast. “I’ll help you, I will.” Gabriel promised, and Castiel felt the knot in his stomach untwist a little. “But we don’t know anything about magic. I hate to point out the obvious, but we'll get blasted into dust before we even stand a chance of getting into that stupid castle.” He gasped when a terrible thought struck him. “Or worse! We might get carted off to the dungeon and end up shackled to a wall.” He shivered. Castiel wasn’t ready to admit to Gabriel, or himself for that matter, just how scared he was that he had somehow been dragged into something much bigger than he was. The only comfort he had was that maybe it was meant to be. His thoughts snapped back to reality when Gabriel gently squeezed his arms.

“I know.” Castiel replied. “But we have to help him... we _have_ to.” Gabriel soon relented to the pleading blue eyes staring back at him.

“Okay.” He surrendered. “But I swear if I get turned into a frog, you’re the first one I’m coming after.”

The wind had started to pick up again and the threat of more snow was heavy in the air. Castiel had quickly nipped outside to close all the shutters and extinguish the porch lamp while Gabriel and Bear were lightly slumbering in front of the warm hearth. He opened the little glass door and blew out the candle. Castiel pulled his collar up to shield his delicate skin from the cold breeze where it blustered hard against his face before walking around to the back of the house. He reached up to lock and batten the last window when he suddenly froze. He could hear the sound of low voices somewhere nearby but he couldn’t quite make out the words. The soft whisper of the wind continued to carry waves of sound towards him. He ducked behind the nearest tree and wrapped his fingers tightly around the bark. He was hardly breathing and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop beating when he heard someone say his name. It was whispered and there were other words in the sentence he couldn’t understand but he knew he was the subject of a secretive conversation that was being conducted close by.

Castiel waited with his cheek pushed uncomfortably up against the tree trunk. The wind had dropped slightly and he was able to catch disjointed snatches of the muffled exchange. He recognized the main speaker almost immediately. His stomach turned over. It was the old man. The other voice sounded raspy and deep. It may have been human, but it might not. In the dark with limited senses, Castiel couldn’t be sure.

“But he _knows_.”

“It doesn’t matter, master.” The scratchy voice replied. It reminded Castiel of all the dark places in the world where he had no desire to go. It made him shiver. “He's no threat to you. The boy has no idea who he is.” There was a brief pause. Castiel could hear fallen leaves and dry twigs being snapped beneath someone’s feet like they were tramping heavily through the undergrowth.

“Hmm.” The old man’s voice answered. “That may be so. However, I don't think I'm willing to take that chance. Those two are already becoming too close and it might only be a matter of time before…” His voice was cut short by a dry laugh of contempt.

“Love?” The other voice sneered. “I don’t think you need concern yourself with that, sire.” Castiel heard a sharp slap.

“You fool!” He heard the old man cry. “Never underestimate the power of _true_ love. In my mercy, I made the mistake of letting him live. I intend to correct that mistake at the earliest opportunity. The other one, too.”

“But, master... he's been locked away safely in the dungeon all these years. He's no danger now, any more than he was as a baby.”

Castiel was terrified, inhaling gasps of air and trying to stay quiet for fear of being discovered. It would probably be a monumentally bad idea to provoke them. The two voices were still talking in hushed tones, but soon seemed to be moving back into the depths of the forest. Castiel felt like he should follow them for a while. His head was spinning and his eyes stung at the thought of anyone being locked in a dungeon for almost three decades. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have never seen the light of day. There were so many beautiful things in the world and Castiel was grateful each day for every single one of them. He wondered sadly who that poor soul was who had been robbed of such simple pleasures. His heart broke for him.

He started to edge along the line of trees as quietly as he could, trying to navigate the forest floor with gentle steps. He knew how easily sounds carried on the wind. He still had no idea why he was being discussed so contemptuously by two people he didn’t even know. They weren't sneaking about outside his house on the off-chance of making new friends. Indistinct words drifted back towards him.

“What do you want me to do, master?”

“Nothing. Not yet. I will take care of his royal pain in the backside myself.” He hissed unpleasantly. “I’m not sure about the boy... he may prove useful. I might even spare his life and let him work for me. Perhaps he could muck out the animals.” 

Castiel felt sick again.

He waited until he was pretty sure they were gone before he turned away from the shadows and quickly made his way back to the safety of his home and the comfort of those he cared for. Gabriel stirred when Castiel slammed the front door and locked it shut. He opened his eyes and slowly pushed himself up on one elbow but as soon as he saw the look on his brother's face, he sat bolt upright.

“What happened?” Gabriel gasped. Castiel looked close to tears, his bottom lip trembling. Gabriel thought he only really started falling apart ever since Bear had appeared on their doorstep. He wasn’t entirely sure why but he was definitely sure he didn't like being pulled into ancient prophecies and dark curses without consent. “Come here.” Gabriel offered his hand and gestured for Castiel to sit with him by the fire. He curled up next to them, absently running his fingers through Bear’s fur. The animal grunted softly in his sleep, but didn't wake. Castiel decided not to tell Gabriel what he heard in the woods. He wanted to protect him just a little while longer. It was obvious they were both bound up in Bear’s fate somehow and the reference to the missing prince had not gone unnoticed in his thoughts. Castiel had always considered himself to be marginally intelligent, and even Gabriel could probably make that connection if he tried really hard.

_____

Castiel had another nightmare. He woke up suddenly and blinked in the dark. He could see the moon through the wooden shutters and knew it was still the middle of the night. His heart was racing and his sheets were drenched with perspiration. He was too upset to go back to sleep, so he threw back the covers and gently eased his body out of bed. He knew Gabriel would be asleep, and he wasn’t sure if Bear was still there or not so he tried to be as quiet as possible. The creature would often sneak away during the night and Castiel wondered what he did when he wasn’t with him. He remembered when he first saw him, standing at the mouth of the cave near the castle gates. He supposed he went back there occasionally to do _bear stuff_. If he really was guarding the castle, there must have been a reason for it. Castiel yawned and pushed his hand through his hair while he wandered aimlessly to the window. The shutter was almost closed completely, but there was a small gap where the moonlight was shining in. He leaned in a bit closer and peered through the slit with one eye. Castiel stopped breathing. Standing by the front gate were two shadowy figures. In the subtle light he could make out their basic shapes. The taller one was covered in a cloak with the hood drawn up to conceal his face. They were clearly engaged in conversation and the hooded man was gesturing wildly with his hands. Castiel could just see he was holding a staff in one of them. He closed his eyes and then opened them again quickly, hoping against hope he was just seeing things because his mind was still clothed in sleep. Nope. They were still there.

Castiel crept downstairs slowly, careful not to tread too hard on each step as they had an annoying tendency to creak. He tiptoed into the front room. The fire had almost died out completely and the first thing he noticed was the large empty space in front of it where Bear should have been. His heart sank. He was just about to call for Gabriel, when he heard a loud roar outside that sent chills down his spine. It was followed by a shrill cry that seemed to be cut off too soon and an ominous thud. He dared a few tentative steps towards the door and stood up on his toes to peer through the top. He nearly squealed in surprise when he saw a green eye peering back in from the other side of the glass. He fumbled for the latch without even thinking and hurriedly pulled the door open to see Bear sitting on the step on his hind legs. Castiel was so pleased to see him that a stifled sob caught in his throat, and he flung his arms around the animal’s neck and inhaled the familiar scent.

“Dean.” He breathed. The bear snuffled a low rumble of pleasure into his neck just before Castiel felt the curl of a long wet tongue drag tenderly up his cheek.

_____


	11. Return to the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel search for a way to help Dean break his curse. All seems to be going well until he suddenly disappears without warning and the boys are left alone in the forest again. Just when they think things couldn't possibly get any worse they stumble across the one man they have been desperately trying to avoid.

Chapter 11

**Return to the Valley**

Castiel and Dean curled around each other on the front step and drank in each other’s warmth. Castiel finally released him and encouraged the bear to come in, still wondering what could have happened outside. He peered down the path and noticed the garden was now empty. The two figures had completely disappeared. Bear always made him feel safe.

They slept for the rest of the night next to the heat of the dying fire. Castiel was restless and turned many times before the morning came. He managed to doze intermittently with his head resting against the animal’s side. The steady beat of Dean's heart underneath his cheek was a warm comfort that kept him reasonably calm for most of the night. Gabriel found them cuddled together when he managed to stumble downstairs for some breakfast. He was getting used to the sight of his brother draped over a large bear and didn’t even comment on it anymore. Gabriel wasn't frightened of him now and he truly wanted to help Castiel set him free from his curse if they could. He was still a bit worried they were going to annoy a merciless dark sorcerer, but he was really hungry and could think about that later. Right at that moment his priority was toast and bacon. Besides which, if the story played out as he suspected it probably would then he would have more than enough time to ponder the value of his combat strategy while locked in the castle dungeon. He sighed, but he didn’t lose his appetite.

Gabriel was staring mindlessly out the kitchen window and indelicately munching his way through the third slice, when he heard Castiel yawn and pad up behind him. Gabriel turned to look at him over his shoulder and gave him a cursory nod, watching him closely as he carefully poured out some milk for the bear. Gabriel swallowed the last mouthful with little grace.

“So?” He ventured. Castiel picked up the wooden bowl with both hands. His eyes flicked up. “Do you have a plan?” He prompted again. Castiel seemed very subdued. “Well, I assume by your complete lack of any form of verbal communication this morning that you do _not_.” He licked the melted butter from his fingers. Castiel was desperate to help Dean, but Gabriel was right. He had no idea what to do. Gabriel pushed him gently out of the kitchen. “Go and get him up. He'll need all his strength today.” Castiel suddenly frowned at Gabriel over his shoulder. The milk sploshed around in the bowl and coated the inside with little white bubbles.

“What do you mean?” He asked slowly. Gabriel probably had a plan which would likely result in almost certain death. When he didn't answer, Castiel hung his head and wandered back to the front room. He could hear Gabriel chewing all the way to the hearth. He set down the large bowl between the bear’s front paws and gently stroked the tip of his nose in a subtle attempt to rouse him from sleep. He snuffled and rolled around on the matting. Castiel couldn’t resist a fond smile while he watched the green eyes slowly blink open.

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel tickled the top of one ear. The bear shook the sleep from his mind with a quick jerk of his head. A low rumble vibrated through his chest when he stretched his back out to gently lap at the milk that had been set down before him. Castiel left him to finish drinking while he busied himself unlatching the shutters and opening the windows to let in a fresh breeze. He breathed in the crisp morning air and patted down his tunic. Castiel bent down to pick up the empty bowl, but was stopped mid-stretch when he felt a large warm paw completely cover the top of his hand. He couldn’t pull away. They both stared at each other without blinking. Castiel held his breath when he felt a smooth claw curve around the side of his palm. He saw the familiar spark that danced over those eyes whenever he looked in them. It reminded him of long evening rays of sunlight trickling through the canopy of the forest. It was hypnotizing. Gabriel clicked his fingers in front of his brother’s face.

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asked loudly. Bear let his paw fall and turned his face away. Castiel quickly got up and cleared away the bowl.

“Nothing. Sorry… I was just… nothing.” He muttered quietly, and took the empty dish to the kitchen.

“Well, hurry up and get back here. I have an idea.” The thought really wasn't all that comforting.

_____

Castiel was gently stroking the fur on the animal’s back while he listened to Gabriel map out his ‘fail-proof’ plan. Castiel was extremely wary and Bear had growled low in his throat at the part where he should be able to carry them both on his back. Gabriel argued it would be much quicker and they would also have their own portable arsenal of weapons if they ran into trouble. Castiel didn’t like it.

“He’s not a pack mule.” 

“Fine.” Gabriel sulked. “I just think it would help us to get through the forest more quickly. Believe me, I have absolutely no desire to go back in _there_.” Gabriel wafted one hand in the vague direction of the trees outside. He almost shuddered at the memory. “I’m doing it for you. _Both_ of you.” He added quietly. His eyes flicked over to the bear and then back to Castiel. He had a soft smile on his lips. The decision had already been made. Castiel would have done anything to help free Dean from his curse and if it meant risking life and limb by going back into those dark woods, then so be it. 

An hour later, they were ready to set out again. Gabriel secretly hoped their wood rambling days were well and truly behind them but it seemed fate had other plans for him. He hitched up his pack while Castiel hurried up the path behind him and stood by his side. Bear strolled up between them and nudged the boys apart with his broad shoulders. He was flanked either side by each one and they both instinctively rested one hand on his back as they walked along. Castiel moved his hand along the curve of the animal’s back and gently touched the end of his brother's fingertips with his own. Gabriel thought he must have got something in his eye.

“Thank you.”

The route down to the castle was becoming all too familiar. Most of the snow had thawed days ago, but it was still cold and a biting wind was blustering through the dip of the valley where the trees thinned out. Some of them looked like they were crudely hacked off near the root. There was something eerie and unnatural about the side of the forest that ran down the opposite bank of the river. It made Gabriel decidedly uncomfortable but he kept it to himself as they marched on.

Castiel's knees were starting to ache by the time they neared the middle of the dell. He started to lean against the bear’s side when a sick feeling of dread stirred in the pit of his stomach. It just wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he tried to distract himself by counting the different types of marsh weed lining the muddy bank on both sides. Gabriel was now in front, periodically poking at unseen threats in the undergrowth with a long staff he had fashioned from a fallen branch. Castiel could feel himself beginning to slump.

“Gabriel!” He shouted suddenly. 

“What? What’s the matter?” Gabriel called over his shoulder. Castiel reluctantly let his hand fall from Bear’s back. He looked very tired.

“I’m sorry, I really need to rest. Just for a minute. I didn’t sleep well at all last night and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy.” Castiel didn’t bother waiting for a response before he crossed the path and sat down with his back pressed up against a tree. Gabriel dropped his pack and took the opportunity to partake of a quick snack. Castiel tipped his head back, taking a few deep breaths of fresh air while he waited for his muscles to stop aching. Gabriel was rummaging noisily through the contents of the bag. Castiel lost track of time and couldn’t determine how long they'd been sitting by the tree, but when he opened his eyes again a sharp pang of alarm shot through his chest. Bear was gone. Castiel jumped up, his head twisting sharply in every direction and scanning the landscape. There was no sign of him. He could feel a spiral of panic rising up inside him.

“Where is he?” He yelled frantically at Gabriel, like he could somehow magic him out of thin air.

“What? Who?” Gabriel looked around and realized the large animal was missing.

“Why would he just leave like that?” Castiel choked out. He was bending over with his hands resting on his knees and gulping in large amounts of air.

“You’re hyperventilating, calm down.” Gabriel encouraged, walking over and rubbing his hand in small circles over his brother’s back. “I’m sure he had good reason.” Gabriel said sympathetically. “It's hardly possible to keep you two apart, anyway. I don’t suppose he wandered very far. He probably went to scout ahead.” Castiel managed to stand up straight. That made sense. Bear would likely be on his way back at any minute. They waited a little while longer. Even Gabriel started to grow a bit concerned when there was no sign of him returning after an hour. He dared a sideways peek at his brother, who was fidgeting with the hem of his tunic and biting the inside of his cheek while he kept darting furtive glances up and down the track. “Come on.” Gabriel said, pulling at Castiel's arm. “Sitting here pining isn't going to help any of us. I think we should move on. His tracking skills are pretty good, he'll be able to find us.”

_____

They were approaching the castle by early afternoon, and Castiel could see the familiar spire rising up through the jagged line of tree tops. He felt sick again. Before he could relay his concerns to Gabriel, they heard scuffling in the bushes on the other side of the bank. Gabriel quickly ducked behind a conveniently placed tree stump and reached up to drag Castiel down next to him when he realized he was just staring straight ahead. Gabriel had to rub his eyes repeatedly when he peered out cautiously from his hiding place.

“Oh, _come on_.” He sighed in disbelief. He could see the old man thrashing about, flailing his arms like he was desperately trying to get hold of some purchase on the branches of heavy ferns that lined the outer walls. He appeared to be stuck in a hole. Gabriel stood up slowly when he realized they weren't in any immediate danger. He cupped his hands around his mouth and straightened his shoulders.

“Hey!” Gabriel shouted across the river. “You look like you're in a spot of trouble.” Castiel tapped him sharply on the thigh. He was still crouching down behind the stump.

“Don’t.” He begged. “Don’t provoke him, he’s dangerous.” Gabriel laughed. He looked down at Castiel and let his hands drop from his face.

“Why? What’s he gonna do? Put a spell on us from all the way over there? I’d like to see him try.”

The laughter died on his lips when he saw the man lift his staff above his head and move it in small deliberate circles through the air. The tip started to spark and crackle with the same unearthly blue fire Castiel had witnessed in the glade. The flames started to curl and drift upwards and Castiel could hear a cruel voice carried on the wind. He couldn’t make out the words, but he knew they were in serious trouble.

Without any warning, they heard a colossal thundering of ponderous foot falls behind them and Castiel felt his dark hair sweep across his face when a fierce gale blew past him. He had no time to think when he saw the enormous shape of the bear tear through the space between him and Gabriel. With one almighty leap, he cleared the bank and landed heavily on the other side. He growled and tramped on the muddy ground in front of the man who looked truly surprised by his unexpected arrival. Bear opened his mouth and bared his teeth before letting out a terrifying roar. The blue fire was suddenly extinguished by the force of his breath and Bear bent his head and dragged the old man out of the hole with one determined pull of his cloak. He deposited him on the dirt in front of his mighty paws. The man scrambled to his feet and dusted himself down with rigid strokes. He was red in the face and gesturing wildly with his hands. He slapped his palm hard across the bear’s face. Castiel gasped.

“You idiot!” The man screamed. “I made you. Only _I_   can set you free. Kill me, and you will stay like that forever!” His voice was full of anger and hatred. He stretched out across the bank, his gaze suddenly drawn to Castiel. “Kill him!” He screeched. “He's the one who must die - _Castiel._ ” The man spat out his name with all the contempt he could muster and continued to point at him with a bony finger. “Kill him and I will take the curse away. You can be free.” 

Castiel stared back in dismay when Bear turned his head to look at him. He felt his heart stutter in his chest when Bear pushed himself up on his hind legs, lifting up one huge paw and extending his claws. In one swift swipe he brought it down across the old man’s chest with a haunting roar Castiel would never forget. The man dropped like a stone, dead with one strike. Bear collapsed on the ground next to his body and stopped moving. Castiel blinked while tears cascaded down his cheeks. The pain burst up through his chest and out when the grief consuming him formed around a single word.

“Dean!”

_____


	12. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's heart is broken when he believes Bear must have given his life to save them. Gabriel gradually starts to wonder if there is more to this destiny thing after all, and they go up to the castle in search of the truth. The long forgotten secrets they find there will change them both forever and Castiel finally understands the bond of true love can never be broken.

Chapter 12

**The Power of Love**

Castiel stood on the bank and waited, blue eyes still shining with tears. He didn't even attempt to wipe away the ones already falling down his face. The still form of the bear seemed so small and vulnerable now. Castiel hardly dared to breathe when Gabriel silently reached for him and took his hand when he saw Dean fall. Time seemed to stop while they watched in fearful amazement as the body of the necromancer started to wither and disappear in a flurry of sparkling dust. It was caught on the breeze and he faded away forever. Within a few minutes there was nothing left but a tattered cloak. Gabriel pulled gently at Castiel’s hand and led him closer to the river. His golden gaze was fixed on Bear where he still lay motionless in the dust.

“I’m so sorry, Castiel.” Gabriel managed at last. “But surely the curse is broken now. The sorcerer is dead. I don’t understand, why isn’t he moving?" Castiel sadly shook his head. It felt like his heart was breaking.

“Maybe I was wrong.” He breathed in a whisper. “Maybe it wasn’t me who could break the spell.” Gabriel actually laughed. Castiel thought it seemed so out of place in the midst of the grim scene they just witnessed. It echoed off the stone walls surrounding them.

“Are you serious?” Gabriel gasped. “You two have been mooning over each other since the day you met. It _is_   destiny. I know that now.” He said quietly, and squeezed his brother’s hand. Castiel found that small comfort while his sparkling eyes rested on the body of his dear Bear.

“Then we must have missed something.” Castiel murmured. Maybe this wasn’t quite the end of the story after all.

“What do you mean, missed something?” Gabriel's face was screwed up with confusion. Castiel didn’t answer and pulled Gabriel along behind him while they hesitantly walked down to the edge of the bank and looked up and down for a ford or a place where they could cross safely through a shallower part of the river. Eventually they discovered a small dip in the mud where it looked like they would be able to jump across without too much trouble. The opposite bank was covered with thick ferns and rushes. Castiel guessed it would probably make for a soft landing, if nothing else. When they reached the other side, Castiel hurried around the wall and was soon bending down on one knee next to the animal’s side, gently running his fingers along the creature’s back.

“He’s cold.” Castiel stuttered. A sob caught in his throat when his hand dropped away. Gabriel tried to pull him back and encourage him to get up but Castiel wouldn’t leave him. “No. No, I want to stay here. Just a little while longer... please.” He whispered. Gabriel hadn’t the heart to refuse him. He took in a deep rush of air and watched Castiel with sad eyes while he mindlessly ran his hands over the soft fur. Words stuck in his mouth when he leaned forward to rest his head on the bear’s back. He closed his eyes. “Don’t leave me.” Gabriel turned his face away, the cold sting of grief for his brother twisting through his chest. Castiel felt a single tear spring from one eye and trickle down his pale cheek before dropping silently onto Bear’s body. “Please, Dean. You can’t leave me. I love you.”

The air around Castiel seemed to swirl about his face, casting his hair in all directions while the breeze hurled faster and faster in small circles, picking up fallen leaves and dust in its wake. Castiel opened his eyes and sat up, his hands still resting on the bear’s pelt. He felt a tingling in his fingertips when a warm golden light started to emanate from underneath the thick fur pressing against his hands. It warmed his palms as it unfolded into long strands of beautiful spirals that rose up and out to reach his face and caress his skin with gentle touches that sent hope flooding through his soul. The curling tendrils of magic glimmered and pulsed in the dim light of the forest and Castiel thought he could feel movement under his fingertips. He gasped in awe as his unblinking gaze fell upon the serene face of the bear he thought was lost to him forever. The animal shuddered under his touch and made a low rumble that sounded like he was trying to form words that wouldn't quite come out.

“Dean?” Emotion was pouring out of him when he blinked the tears away and threw his whole body forward to cover Bear's back. He rubbed his cheek through the fur and wrapped his arms around the huge neck like he would never let go. Gabriel smiled.

“You were right.” He reached down to affectionately stroke the top of Castiel’s head. “We did miss something.” Castiel looked up at him and smiled wide. His eyes sparkled. This time there was joy shining through them, not pain. The animal shook himself and tried to push his body up from the dirt. There was a large bear-shaped imprint on the grass beneath him. He blinked between Castiel and Gabriel before yawning, his sharp white teeth glinting in the sunlight.

“What happened?” Dean asked. His voice was deep and rough, but it still flowed over Castiel’s senses like a shower of gentle spring rain. Castiel froze. He was staring at Bear with his mouth open. Dean looked at them both in confusion, then between them again, and finally down at his own body. “Oh.” He stated. Gabriel moved behind Castiel and gripped his shoulders to steady himself. He had to admit he was starting to feel a little faint.

“You can talk.” Gabriel whispered, gaping at the bear in astonishment.

“Yes, it would seem so.” Bear mumbled. Dean had been so distracted and confused he hadn't yet really looked at the boy who was sitting next to him. His hands were now twisted together in his lap. Bear leaned forward and tenderly pushed his snout against Castiel’s fingers. “Hello, Castiel.” Castiel’s face twitched nervously into a half-smile that curled up one side of his face, but he couldn’t find anything to say. “Thank you.” Dean said breathlessly. Castiel looked down at the flattened ground and wound his hands even tighter. A hint of pink appeared on both cheeks. “Castiel?” Dean continued to nuzzle his wet nose against him. “May I ask you something?” Castiel swallowed hard, finally allowing himself to drown in those deep green eyes. He nodded. Dean shifted uncomfortably, moving one of his front paws in little circles through the dust at Castiel’s feet. “Do you truly love me?” His expression was soft, the longing in his eyes demanding an answer. Castiel's blush deepened.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel dared a small, shy smile. “I don’t think the curse would have been broken if I didn’t mean it.” Castiel felt Gabriel brush up against his arm. He was still terrified but he managed to hide it pretty well.

“But he’s still a bear.”

“I can see that.” Castiel glared at him and Gabriel backed off a bit. He could hear Dean laughing quietly under his breath.

“Thank you, Gabriel.” Dean said gently. Gabriel stared at him in surprise when Dean nodded his head and pointed his nose towards the castle. “Follow me.” He commanded. He got up and started to pad down the side of the river towards the main gates. Now the old man was well and truly gone, it didn’t seem quite so intimidating. Castiel was pulling at Gabriel’s shirt tail so he didn’t lose his footing on the slippery bank, but his brother kept trying to swat his hands away. If Castiel was going to fall into the swirling waters, he had absolutely no intention of following him in. They reached the bridge within a few minutes and Dean was watching Castiel carefully. He held out one paw to steady him while they scaled a crumbling ridge of stone work, making sure Castiel climbed over safely. Gabriel waited for Bear to help him over but he was already walking up the main path to the entrance with Castiel close by his side, his hand resting on the animal’s huge head as they pushed on. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes, scrabbling over the dangerous pile of masonry with little grace.

When he finally managed to catch them up, they were almost at the doors. Gabriel imagined the place could have looked much different once upon a time. It had been left to grow dark and cheerless and most of the buildings had fallen into disrepair. He shook his head and mourned the loss. The main door was still relatively intact, and the ancient carvings once etched so beautifully into the oak were still faintly visible under the thick vines growing up through the cracks beneath their feet. They crawled up the weathered wood like huge tentacles of some unseen monster that lurked under the castle grounds. Dean dropped his head.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, with concern. Dean turned his face away from the distasteful scene surrounding them on all sides. He moved slowly up the massive stone steps.

“It just makes me sad.” He answered at last. Castiel pressed his lips together in a sympathetic smile. “There was a stone fountain in the courtyard, over there.” Dean said, dipping his head to some unseen area now hidden by a fallen wall. “Swans, Castiel.” He laughed at the memory. “Beautiful white swans... everywhere. It was lovely once.” Castiel ran his fingers between Dean’s ears.

“I’m sure it was.” He offered kindly. “I would have liked to have seen that. It sounds very nice.” Dean sighed and cleared the last few steps.

“I would have liked that, too.”

_____

By the time they passed through a number of sparsely furnished rooms and seemingly endless stone corridors, Gabriel finally sat down in the middle of the floor and refused to move another inch until Dean told them why they were there and what was really going on. Castiel tried to comfort him with gentle words of encouragement but it wasn’t having the slightest effect.

“No.” Gabriel stated adamantly, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. “I want to know what's going on, and why you still appear to be cursed. Well, _half-cursed_... or whatever.” He corrected, rather pleased with himself for inventing a new word. Castiel was frowning at him but Gabriel ignored him completely. “Bears don’t talk. That much I know.” He objected. Castiel gave up and looked to Dean for some assistance. He padded over to Gabriel and bent his muzzle close to his ear.

“One more room.” Dean whispered softly. There was so much command in his voice, Gabriel felt compelled to obey. “One more, and I think my story might make sense. Let me show you, please.”

Gabriel pretended to consider it and tilted his head away from Dean’s face. He sniffed and got up, brushing the dust and flakes of wood from his clothes before he gestured for Bear to lead on. Castiel smiled at them and slipped his arm through his brother’s while they followed the animal under a heavy canopy of deep red velvet, now faded by time. Gabriel coughed deliberately when he pushed the dusty material away from his face. They suddenly came out into an enormous hall that looked like it had recently been used as a makeshift living area. There were dishes and dirty glasses decorating almost every table top and some were even strewn carelessly about the floor. Empty bottles of wine were scattered all over along with half-eaten joints of meat interspersed with wooden bowls full of stale bread and the occasional piece of mouldy fruit. Castiel scrunched up his nose in disgust while his eyes searched for a window he could open to try and air it out and get rid of the unpleasant odour assaulting his nostrils and making his eyes water.

Castiel wandered around the room for a few minutes, pulling back the heavy curtains covering the large arched windows while he searched for a means of opening them. He couldn’t find one so he continued to move around the edges of the chamber until he reached a wooden dais that seemed to be the focal point of the entire space. There was a wide section of material that seemed strangely out of place, crudely hung over the whole area like someone wanted to cover up whatever was underneath. Castiel grabbed the bottom edge and started to pull it away from the wall with determination. When it finally slipped free, he dodged out of the way just in time and it fell off the beam holding it in place and narrowly avoided landing on top of him. He quickly dusted off his gloves before stepping back with his hands on his hips. Castiel studied the huge image that had been hidden by the cloth. Above him was an enormous tapestry with several people all standing together like someone had crafted a portrait from their imagination. He stared up at it in amazement.

In the very centre of the picture were two figures facing each other with their arms stretched forward and their hands interlocked. Behind them was a beautiful arch decorated with white irises and pink roses. It was interwoven with long strips of golden ribbon that curled around the arch and wound together perfectly at the top where the ends lifted up into the air above. The edges of the ribbon were being held aloft by two snow white doves. Castiel recognized the figure on the right immediately. It was him. Maybe not a true likeness perhaps, but it was definitely him. He was clad in sky-blue and was standing directly opposite from the man on the left. It was a prince. He was wearing a black and gold doublet that complemented a sandy brown tousle of hair that was almost an exact match for Bear’s fur. It was topped elegantly by a delicate golden crown that sparkled in the light where it had been woven into the background. His eyes were the deep green of the forest. In that moment Castiel remembered the story his mother had told him so many nights ago. He slowly turned his face towards the bear with impossibly wide eyes.

“Is that… is that you?” Castiel asked in disbelief. Bear nodded. “Oh, my.” He stammered, his gaze drifting back to the faded image of the man who was staring into his eyes with adoration and holding both hands in his. “Oh my goodness.” Castiel whispered, like it was his last breath. “You are absolutely beautiful.”

_____


	13. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals some past memories in a secret part of the castle that has always held a special place in his heart. They accidentally discover some interesting possibilities about the prophecy and the other missing prince. Dean is filled with renewed hope when Gabriel makes a well-timed observation.

Chapter 13

**Revelations**

Castiel had been staring at the picture for several minutes with a look of awe on his upturned face. His eyes seemed to have almost glazed over completely. A sliver of sunlight pushed through a small gap in the shutters so some of the corners once lost in shadow were now clearly visible.

“Hang on a sec.” Gabriel said slowly. Castiel was sort of listening but he couldn't take his eyes away from the handsome figure of the prince. It was causing his heart to flutter wildly behind his ribs while a strange and unfamiliar tingling sensation spread through his body. He had no idea what it was, but he liked it. Gabriel inhaled a deep breath. “Are you saying this tapestry is of you and Sky? _How?_   How could anybody know you would even meet each other? It makes no sense.” He continued doubtfully. Dean moved behind Castiel with a surprisingly graceful movement for his size and lifted himself up onto the platform. He lay down on his side and slinked one of his huge front paws around Castiel’s waist and tugged him back a bit so he could lean against him.

“I believe it was crafted by magic. That’s what I was told when I was a boy, anyway.” Gabriel turned to look at Dean with a demanding expression. “All I know is that tapestry has hung here since the day of my birth. That’s why I brought you in here. You needed to see it. When I was born, someone told my mother of a prophecy that said I would one day be cursed. My parents did their best to protect me, but when they died... that man, the one who was after you - he put a spell on me and turned me into the creature you see before you.” Dean sighed. “He wanted power and he wanted the castle.” Castiel was now listening intently. He hadn’t even realized he was running seductive strokes through Dean’s fur while he told his story.

“So, _did_ I break the curse?” Castiel asked quietly. Quite honestly, he was finding the whole situation rather difficult to process. Dean was silent for a few seconds.

“I don’t know. Maybe it takes a bit longer for my true form to return. I don’t really remember everything.” Dean stretched out lazily, turning his head to spare a brief glance at the image behind him. He let out a low murmur of contentment. “I think perhaps when we make our vows to each other, I will finally be free and my kingdom will no longer be tainted by his wickedness.” Dean finished speaking, and Castiel could feel the paw twitch over his stomach. Gabriel had been staring at them both for some time.

“Dude, I'm not gonna let you marry a bear.”

Castiel reluctantly pulled away from Dean’s embrace and moved a little closer to his brother.

“He's human in the portrait.” Castiel said defensively. He had fallen in love with Dean. The fact he was presently in the body of a bear was little more than a minor inconvenience. “That means there must be a way of breaking the spell completely, right?” He rested both hands on his brother’s shoulders. Gabriel didn’t seem all that convinced. His attention wandered away from Castiel’s face to study the cloth hanging from the back wall.

“Hey, who’s that?” Gabriel asked suddenly. Castiel followed the line of his eyes to one of the figures standing behind the arch. Dean pushed himself up on his back legs and tilted his face to see what it was that had interested Gabriel so much. He reached up one of his paws and gently touched the edge of the canvas. He let one claw linger slightly when it caught in a gap between the stitches of thread.

“That’s my brother.” Dean whispered. He heard Gabriel make a soft noise in the back of his throat.

“Oh. He’s very tall, isn’t he? ... and handsome - _ish_. If you like that sort of thing, I suppose.” He didn’t have to turn around to know he had two pairs of eyes watching him intently.

“Yes.” Dean broke the long silence at last. “He was very young when I was forced to leave the castle. How I wish I could have saved him.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked. He was still watching Gabriel, even though he wasn’t looking at him in return. Dean seemed to be transfixed on the carefully crafted replica of a brother he hadn’t seen for almost three decades.

“He was just a babe when I was cursed and sent into the forest. He must be dead.” Castiel placed one hand affectionately in the space between Dean’s ears when they twitched and trembled with sorrow at the thought of his only brother being put to death.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. That was a terrible price to pay just for being born a prince.” Dean nudged his nose up to lean into Castiel’s gentle caress. He had found so much comfort in his constant presence, and vowed in his heart that one day soon he would tell Castiel how much he cared for him.

“But he can’t be dead.” Gabriel said. Dean jerked his head up.

“What do you mean? Why not?”

“Well, because he’s in the picture. Obviously.” He was under no illusions that he wasn’t exactly the sharpest of all three of them, but even he had made that connection. Castiel grinned when he realized his brother was right. The youngest prince would have to still be alive if he was present in an enchanted picture of such an intimate moment, years after the prophecy had been cast. Castiel ran to him and threw his arms around his neck.

“Gabriel! You’re a genius.”

"I try." Gabriel gently lifted Castiel down and prised him from around his throat. Castiel laughed and quickly returned to Dean where he was still pressed up against the wall, looking up sentimentally at his brother’s face. Castiel rubbed his fingers through the shorter hairs that lined his jaw and up towards the base of his ears.

“He’s right, Dean. He could even be here. Somewhere in the castle, maybe.” Castiel suddenly had a burst of renewed enthusiasm.

“I hardly dare hope that could be true.” Dean was so close to Castiel, hot streams of breath brushed across his cheek while the steady gaze held his own. Dean could see the promise flowing through those blue eyes and lighting up his heart like a spark of fire through ice. “I suppose it could be possible.” Dean continued slowly, a small curl of hope rising up inside him. Castiel nodded earnestly in support when he could almost see Dean’s thoughts forming in his head. Castiel swore if he possessed opposable thumbs he would be stroking them over his chin. “As the firstborn, I was more of a threat to his claim on the throne.” Dean pushed himself up to full height and leapt purposefully from the stage. The glasses rattled with the impact when he landed on the floor. Castiel watched in amazement. He imagined how terrible Dean could have been if he had chosen revenge instead of acceptance. He saw the determination on his face. “I'm going to find my brother.” Dean called over his shoulder, and Castiel was by his side in an instant. Dean had proven his loyalty to him a hundred times over. Castiel intended to return the favour and waited patiently with one hand resting on the soft back while he looked over at Gabriel expectantly.

“Well?” Castiel asked, through a smile. Gabriel thought it looked suspiciously like a smirk. “You want to help us find that very tall, handsome-ish prince you haven’t managed to drag your eyes away from for the last five minutes?”

_____

They spent the best part of an uneventful hour navigating the upper floor and the turret with absolutely no success of finding anything apart from a few dusty cobwebs. Dean was sniffing at the air while he moved from room to room. He hadn't been able to get up the turret stairs himself because of his bulk so Castiel had immediately volunteered to scale the fraying ropes and investigate the upper most part of the building. It hadn’t taken him long to realize no one had been in that part of the castle for some considerable time and it was pointless spending what was left of the daylight rummaging through boxes that clearly hadn't been touched for years.

Castiel dropped gracefully back through the hatch and landed just in front of Dean, clutching something that sparkled brightly in his hand. It had caught his eye as soon as he climbed up into the small space. It reminded him of the first time his father had shared the contents of his coin box one day in front of their small fire. Their mother had smiled a lot more back then. Castiel hadn’t realized how much he missed him all these years until he was turning over the thin strip of gold in his hands. It danced with light as he held it up and reflected in Dean’s bright eyes.

“That was my coronet.” Dean said in quiet astonishment. “I used to wear it when I went into town so people knew I was the king’s son. I had forgotten.” Castiel felt a sharp stab of sympathy for him at the loss of his family. He suddenly remembered the conversation he overheard in the woods that night. He had been trying so hard to block out all the scary stuff, the memory was buried deep in some hidden corner of his mind. It suddenly came back to him like a bolt of lightning. 

“Dean!” Castiel burst out. Dean blinked in surprise when Castiel grabbed both sides of his face and moved his head back and forth in his hands. His wide smile stretched right across his face. “In the woods that night. I heard them talking.” He stuttered. Castiel was so desperate to get the words out he was tripping over them, so he took a deep breath and tried again. “Your brother, I think he may be in the dungeon.” Dean was staring at him in disbelief. “They said they had a prisoner. Someone they had kept locked up since he was a small child.” Castiel hadn't even finished the sentence before Dean was racing off down the hallway with unnatural speed, knocking over furniture and tearing up the carpet with his claws while he scrambled to reach the lower floor and the shaft that led underneath the foundations of the castle. Castiel and Gabriel chased after him the minute they realized where he was headed, but he had quite a lead on them and there was no way they could match his pace. They could hear the echo of his thundering strides slow to a halt in the distance as they struggled to catch up. Within seconds, all three of them were standing beside a large square that had been hewn into the stone. It was covered with a wooden trapdoor with hinges on one side and iron locks on the other, rusted with age and constant exposure to the damp air. It was bolted shut and there was a heavy chain wrapped around the latch but the key was still in it. Across the length of the bolts were deep lines where they had been drawn back to reveal shiny metal glistening beneath. It appeared to have been opened fairly recently.

Dean was scratching away at it in frustration but he couldn’t get it open. The frantic movements of desperate sharp claws were flicking up splinters and sawdust where he scraped at the wood. He clamped his jaws over the metal bar and attempted several times to pull it back but his teeth kept sliding down the rod. Castiel reached down and calmed Dean with a gentle touch to his cheek.

“Hush, Dean. Let me, please.” Castiel spoke the words softly in his ear, before pulling back the bolts and moving round to open the hatch. It fell back with a resounding thud and Dean sat back on his haunches with disappointment. It was painfully obvious there was no way he would be able to squeeze through the gap. Castiel gave him a sympathetic smile. “Don't worry, my love.” Castiel said, quickly lowering himself down into the hole. “If he _is_ here, we'll find him.” Gabriel reluctantly followed his brother and they descended into the dark pit that stretched out below them like a void into oblivion.

_____


	14. Gabriel to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys brave the castle dungeon on a mission to help find Dean's baby brother. They must navigate the maze of tunnels underground and start to believe that maybe they are not alone in the darkness.  
> Gabriel makes a surprising discovery in one of the hidden rooms during his search for the missing prince.

Chapter 14

**Gabriel to the Rescue**

As he descended bravely into the dark, Castiel realized there was a frayed and dusty rope ladder hanging down into the dingy pit that opened up ominously beneath his feet. It hadn’t been visible from the outside but he was very grateful for it when he slid down the ragged flax. He dropped to the ground and blinked through the darkness. There was almost no light and every corner and shadowed arch looked unnaturally sinister in the dim space. He could hear Gabriel making little gasps of panic as he climbed down behind him. He kept calling out to Castiel to help while he frantically brushed imaginary cobwebs from his hair, spluttering out small puffs of dust and stagnant air with every rushed breath when he neared the bottom. He misjudged the last rung and suddenly landed in a heap in front of Castiel with an artless thud.

Dean had already started patrolling in small circles around the opening in the floor. He kept stopping to tap an impatient claw on the worn boards surrounding the entrance to the hidden dungeon, making stilted snuffling noises while he marched up and down protectively. Every now and then, the boys could see the dusky shape of his vast shadow cross back and forth across the hole when he walked past the north wall. It briefly blocked out what little sunlight had managed to filter in through the high window. Gabriel sniffed and picked himself up, aimlessly smoothing down the folds of his shirt while he looked around in dismay at the unpleasant chamber. He scrunched up his nose with distaste.

“This is so totally gross.” He offered an overly dramatic retch in response to the stench of such an airless room.

“It smells like your bedroom.” Castiel replied, before ducking his head to move under a low wooden beam that stretched half-way across the ceiling. A large iron chain dangled from a hoop in the centre where it was nailed to a bar that seemed to now be rusted in position. It looked like it hadn't been an active instrument of torture for some considerable time, and the long silky threads of wandering spiders hanging down from it were covered with a substantial amount of dust. Gabriel shivered.

“No, it doesn’t.” He said defensively. “Does it?”

Castiel didn’t answer. A self-satisfied smile tickled his face when he passed through the nearest archway and steadied himself on the uneven floor. It was littered with irregular lumps of broken brick and shards of fallen masonry. Castiel could feel Gabriel’s moist breath on the back of his neck while his eyes scanned the darkness, searching for some sign of life. His gaze fell on a small doorway almost hidden from view at the very back of the room. A faint flicker of orange light filtered through the cracks between the planks and the bottom edge of the door. It was weak by normal standards, but in the confines of black gloom that surrounded them it burned like a beacon.

“There.” Castiel whispered, holding up one arm and pointing towards it. Gabriel couldn’t even see the ends of his fingers in the shadows, but he could see the light spreading across the floor in the distance.

“Well, that’s something. There must be another room behind that door. Maybe there’s a torch or something in there we could use.” Gabriel answered. He wrapped his fingers in the back of Castiel’s tunic for fear of stumbling over something in the darkness. “It might be easier to navigate these dreadful tunnels, at the least.” Castiel nodded in support and edged forward. Gabriel was tugged along behind him, faltering only when he lost his balance on the rough ground.

“Let go of me.” Castiel sighed. Gabriel just wound his fingers more tightly into the cloth while Castiel counted to ten in his head. They took a few more hesitant steps towards the mysterious glow. Castiel was blindly feeling his way around the wall of the chamber, the stone damp and cold to the touch. His heart was beating almost painfully fast in his chest when he got closer.

When they finally reached the doorway, Castiel ran his fingers over the surface in search of a latch to help him open it. He could hear the sound of Dean’s heavy paws while he paced anxiously across the floor in the room above. An overwhelming desire to help him spurred Castiel on with new resolve and he tried again. He placed both palms out flat and smoothed them across the edges of the doorway. After a few seconds, one of his hands settled on something that jutted out from one edge. It was colder than the rest of the door and felt smooth under his fingertips. It must have been made of metal. He fumbled with it until he managed to lift it up. There was a dull click before light poured in and bathed their faces in gold. It swung open with a fateful creak.

Gabriel peered over Castiel’s shoulder and soaked in the warmth now flowing through the gap. It revealed another narrow passage that stretched out in front of them, with a crackling torch attached to each wall. They were crafted with handfuls of dry twigs and splinters of fallen bark roughly tied together with a piece of bindweed. They appeared to have been shoved indiscriminately into wooden holders cut from fresh saplings. They were tinged with green around the edges and spluttered when caught by a stray spark. The light filled the small space with soft yellow tones but the end of the walkway remained lost in shadows.

Encouraged by the promise of something to guide them in the darkness, they each unfastened one of the burning firebrands and held them up high so they could cast the light further. Castiel went first and thrust his arm forward so he could see the contours of stone while he moved. The light flickered in the darkness and cast warped shadows along the brickwork. After a few tense moments they reached the end of the passageway. Castiel’s heart sank when he realized it opened up into yet another vault that branched off into two opposite directions. Gabriel groaned dismally.

“Now what?” Castiel shook his head and looked back and forth between the two channels. He seemed to be making up his mind about which way to go.

“I think we should split up.” He said at last. Castiel heard his brother swallow the lump that was lodged in his throat.

“Really?”

“Yes. We'll be able to cover more ground that way. I hate to point out the obvious, but someone lit these torches. There must be someone else here and I don’t think they'll be altogether thrilled by our arrival.”

“Good point.” Gabriel conceded reluctantly. “Okay, you take that one.” He added, and wafted the hot brand in the direction of the passage on the left. Castiel quickly jerked his head back and narrowly avoided losing both eyebrows when Gabriel carelessly waved the torch about before moving towards the right of the chamber. “Meet me back here in half an hour, with or without a prince.” He called over one shoulder before disappearing from view, his voice echoing off every wall. His words hung in the air long after he left the room. Castiel inhaled a deep breath and aimed for the remaining tunnel. He was actually regretting his decision for them to separate before he even got ten yards. The passage was dank and ridiculously narrow. He could hear the steady drip of water trickling from a fissure in the rock above him. An icy drop landed on the tip of his nose when he tilted his face upwards to find the source of the tiny stream. He wiped it away and staggered on for a few more minutes until he came up against a solid wall of grey rock. He ran his fingers over the rough surface and patted it hard like he expected it to have some hidden mechanism that would magically reveal another chamber beyond. He felt a wash of hopelessness when he realized he'd reached the end of the tunnel. It was a dead end.

_____

Gabriel was edging down the other passageway with his back pressed flat against the wall. He was holding the torch out in front of him like a shield against anything that might be lurking in one of many hidden corners. He reached the end of the tunnel more quickly than he expected. The right hand passage was much shorter than the one Castiel had taken, and it hadn’t taken Gabriel more than a couple of minutes to pass through it. He almost fell out the other side into a deep underground cavern. A cool blast of air caressed his face. He looked around and almost dropped the torch in surprise.

In the far corner he saw an unnaturally large man. His arms were stretched out to the sides and his hands appeared to be manacled to the wall. His long legs were pushed out in front of him and spread slightly apart at the hips. Even in the darkness, Gabriel could make out the unmistakable gleam of polished metal wrapped around his ankles and joined to a heavy chain that was threaded through the one keeping his wrists in place. His head was hanging on his chest, messy hair dropping over his face and covering his eyes. His once white shirt was torn in places and stained with many years of dirt and torment. There were a few shadier patches that looked suspiciously like dried blood. Gabriel felt his heart pound in sympathy. The man hadn’t even looked up when Gabriel entered the chamber. He must have been sleeping. Gabriel crossed the room quickly and placed the torch carefully on the floor by his side. The flame picked out the contours of his features and Gabriel could see his long fringe was matted with sweat and grime. He carefully rested his hand on one of his shoulders where it slumped forward and dared an exploratory shake.

“Hello?” Gabriel tried softly. There was no response, so he bent down and shuffled a bit closer on his knees. He was about to call again when the man’s head suddenly snapped up and met Gabriel’s gaze with wide eyes full of fear. He started to twist frantically in the restraints, flinching when Gabriel hushed him and gently lifted his face with both hands. The poor soul had clearly never experienced such kindness before. “Hey.” Gabriel murmured. The man seemed to relax slightly, two hazel eyes shining with wonder while he stared back. Gabriel recognized him immediately from the picture hanging in the main hall. It _was_ him. He took in the smooth planes of high cheekbones and the strong line of his jaw. He imagined underneath all the layers of filth and dishevelment, he could probably scrub up pretty well.

Not bad. Gabriel thought. Not bad at all. He stood up with his feet slightly apart and his hands placed firmly on his hips in a daringly heroic stance. A brilliantly white smile spread slowly across his face.

“Hello. My name is Gabriel… and I am here to rescue you.”

_____


	15. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel won't leave the dungeon until the young prince is set free. He goes on a hunt for the necessary keys and stumbles upon one of the captors by accident. Castiel comforts Dean while they wait for news and Gabriel gets an offer he must refuse if Castiel is to get his happy ending.

Chapter 15

**Homecoming**

Gabriel looked down at the prisoner after giving him what he thought was his best smile. The man still looked rather bewildered and definitely didn't smile back. His eyes were fixed on Gabriel’s face, like he believed he might be dreaming. He didn’t look very convinced by the prospect of being rescued or that the man standing over him was actually real. His mouth twitched at one corner. He watched Gabriel bend down and scan the restraints for a means of removing the padlocks on his wrists and ankles. The metal had rubbed at some places underneath and there were angry red lines and scuff marks on the damaged skin. Gabriel couldn’t stop a sickening surge of pity and sorrow welling up at the sight. To keep someone of such noble birth caged and chained like an animal in such dreadful conditions made him very sad, but he pushed the thought aside to focus on helping to release him and inspected the chains. There appeared to be a lock on the end of each one, but the key was missing. Gabriel tutted in frustration and reached over for the torch he put down earlier. It was still burning but there wasn't much kindling left and some of the yellow flames at the bottom were starting to splutter intermittently. If he didn’t manage to unshackle him soon, the light would go out and the chamber would be plunged into darkness. Gabriel knew it would then be almost impossible to work on the restraints and he couldn't possibly find his way back to Castiel without it.

Something in Gabriel pushed through his doubt and fear and he resolved to stay and help the prince. He couldn't imagine in his darkest dreams what a wretched existence he must have had. He can’t have been much younger than Dean, but the years weighed heavily on him and decades of poor treatment were etched into his face.

“It’s okay, I won’t leave you.” Gabriel promised. He never told anyone afterwards, but that was the moment he decided he would do everything he could to help set the prince free and show him all the beautiful things in the world. He wanted to chase away all the horrors of that cold damp place and make him smile again. Gabriel got to work quickly, holding up the dying torch and hurriedly exploring all the dark corners in search of a key or a tool he could use to forcibly pry open the links of the chain, soon becoming agitated while he searched the cavern. He knew time was pressing and tried to think logically about where his captor could have hidden the key. It was unlikely to be too far away. No one had been down there for decades so there would be no need to fear anyone finding the prince by accident. He felt sick again when he realized the ward might have actually put it in his pocket.

The torch spluttered. Gabriel started to scan the space with desperate eyes, daring to move towards another tunnel leading away from the chamber on the opposite side of the wall. He hadn’t noticed it before, so preoccupied with trying to find a way of unshackling the iron bonds he had missed it. He was also rather distracted by the strangely fascinating man slumped at his feet. It was eerily quiet when Gabriel edged over to the opening and cautiously peered out from the end of the passageway. There was a faint light beyond, dimmed by the shadow of a half-closed door. He could just make out the sound of muffled noises and the occasional clatter of crockery followed by a series of indistinct curses, water splashing and the unmistakable clanking of metal. He recognized the sound of jangling keys and his heart lifted a little, hoping a passport to freedom was just around the corner. Unfortunately, there was still the obstacle of a disgruntled minion who was probably unaware he was now out of a job. Gabriel pulled down his tunic and set his shoulders a little straighter before taking one last glance at the prince who was watching him with awe in his eyes. He hadn't said a single thing yet, but there were a thousand words in that one expression. Gabriel felt a strange fluttering sensation rise up in his chest when he prepared to push open the door.

_____

Castiel edged his way back down the passageway and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the faint glimmer of fading sunlight trickling through the open trapdoor. He already decided to go back to calm Dean. There was still a bit of time left before he was supposed to meet his brother. Castiel had heard Dean pacing ceaselessly above them every time he stopped to catch his breath and was worried his bear was desperately in need of some comfort. Every thought found its way flitting back to the enchanted prince, even in his dreams. It always made Castiel feel warm and soft inside, daydreaming about the day Bear would be transformed back into a man and they could be together forever. Castiel often wondered what those lips would feel like against his own. He blushed and deliberately pushed the thought away before pulling himself up the rope ladder. He perched his butt on one edge with his legs dangling through the hole. Dean was still moving around the entrance, clearly distracted and lost to his own thoughts. Castiel startled him when he called out his name but Dean went to him at once, fur shimmering in the golden light. Searching green eyes flicked up in anticipation.

“Did you find anything?” Dean asked hopefully. Castiel shook his head.

“Not yet. It’s awfully dark down there, but Gabriel's still looking. I have to meet him back in the main chamber in a few minutes. All I found was a dead end.” Castiel apologized. Dean nudged his wet nose against Castiel's cheek.

“You tried.” He said quietly. They seemed to be able to have whole conversations without saying more than a few words. “I'm so sorry I've caused you so much trouble.” Dean continued. “I never wanted to do anything but find you. I knew you were my heart, you know. That day in the forest when I saw you for the first time. I knew it was you. It's always been you.” Dean hummed with affection and leaned into Castiel’s side. They were sitting close together and finding comfort in each other’s warmth when Castiel suddenly remembered himself and jumped up.

“Gabriel!” He cried in alarm. “I was supposed to meet him.” Castiel quickly untangled himself from Dean’s fur and readied himself to drop back through the opening. He stroked his hand fondly down the side of Dean’s jaw and prepared to descend again. “Sorry, Dean. I promised I would wait for him. I'll come back soon with news.” He hurried down the dusty rope, blinking when he looked up at the square of light flowing from the trapdoor. He watched Dean move away from the edge and reluctantly turned to run back along the cold passage of stone to find his brother.

_____

Gabriel crept slowly through the gap in the doorway as quietly as he could. He knew there was something, or someone inside but had no idea what kind of welcome he would receive. He guessed well enough it probably wouldn't end well for at least one of them. The light from his torch was fading all too quickly and Gabriel knew he would have to do something soon if he wanted to get out in one piece. The next room was a cheerless space with handfuls of straw scattered casually across the floor where it was damp in places. It looked like it was used as a living area, somewhere to sleep and cook and probably a hundred other things as well. At the far side of the room he saw a man bending over a large wooden pail of foamy water that was dribbling over the sides. He was on his knees and looked decidedly unpleasant, even from behind. He was humming and talking to himself in a low voice while he worked away. He was washing some clothes in the tub in front of him. Gabriel didn’t think they were his.

He noticed a worn leather belt wrapped too tightly around his middle. Gabriel's heart skipped a beat when he spotted a large ring of metal dangling from one loop with several keys hanging from it. Gabriel had no idea which one would help him to unlock the restraints that bound the prince, so he would just have to grab them all. He was trying to come up with a plan until he heard the floor creak treacherously under his weight when he leaned forward. The man’s head snapped round quickly. He jumped to his feet when he saw an intruder standing by the door. Gabriel immediately wished he would turn back again. The front was much more disturbing than the back.

The man's lips were curved down in a snarl. One of his dark eyes turned in slightly and Gabriel couldn’t be sure if he was actually looking at him or not. He started to shuffle over while Gabriel just stood and watched him approach, frozen to the spot. He tilted his head away. The man leaned in too closely and Gabriel had to hold his breath to stop himself throwing up.

“Well.” The man taunted. “So you've come to rescue your prince, have you?” He sneered at Gabriel and made a choked snort of displeasure when he looked him up and down. “Well, sorry to disappoint.” He continued. “You and that meddlesome brother of yours had a wasted journey, I’m afraid. Master has other plans for him.” He let out a cruel laugh and poked Gabriel hard in the chest with a tough finger. Gabriel lowered the man’s arm and reached forward to wind his fingers into his sleeve. He held him still while considering how best to inform him of the necromancer's demise.

“Well, _I'm_ sorry to disappoint.” Gabriel echoed, an indulgent smile playing on his lips. “But I don’t think your master will be doing much of anything anymore.” The little man’s mouth twitched nervously at one corner. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel was bluffing but his laugh dropped away into a puff of contempt while he tried to figure out the last time he'd actually seen his boss. The man soon realized Gabriel was serious and started to whimper miserably in the back of his throat. He squirmed in Gabriel’s grasp.

“Spare me!” He begged, clutching and pawing at Gabriel’s arm with long dirty finger nails. Gabriel shook him off and inspected the marks with concern. He would probably have to disinfect those later. “Spare me, master. I can help you... I can make all your dreams a reality.” He added. Gabriel let him go.

“What do you mean?” He asked. The man picked up on his interest at once and tried to use it to his advantage.

“Leave that wretched animal and his would-be consort to their sickening love story. Leave the other one here, too. He knows no different. He's spent most of his life chained to that wall.” He watched Gabriel’s face for a reaction. “If you let me go, and promise never to return - you can have the gold, the jewels. All the fine tapestries and as much wealth as you can carry out of here. All of it can be yours.” He smiled persuasively and Gabriel caught a quick flash of worn and blackened teeth. He suppressed an overwhelming desire to regurgitate his lunch. The man looked up at him with a pleased smile and started nodding with understanding.

“There, you see.” He offered. “Everyone has their price.” Gabriel smiled back, before snatching the ring of keys from his belt. The material was old and worn and it ripped easily when Gabriel tugged it free and pushed it over his wrist to keep it safe.

“No, not everyone.” He replied. “I'm going to free that poor man in there, if it costs me my last breath and then I'm going to help my brother finish his sickening love story and make _his_ dreams come true. So if you want to try and stop me, go ahead. Otherwise, _you_ leave now and promise never to return, and I will let _you_ live. How about that?” The man was staring at Gabriel in disbelief, debating the options in his head. Gabriel was still trying to understand how he'd evolved from that twelve-year old girl to a knight in shining armour in less than a week. The man looked at him suspiciously for a moment just to be sure, before he snarled angrily in defeat and slipped away down one of the many dark passages. Gabriel didn’t think he would be back.

He bent down to pick up the torch and hurried back to the prince, beaming at him when he held up the keys victoriously and waved them around in the air. The man was still watching his every move while the metal clinked together. Gabriel fiddled with the keys until he found one that looked like it was just about the right size to fit the locks on his wrists and ankles. He quickly moved from one to another, twisting the key in the holes until he heard a familiar click. The bands of metal slipped free one by one. The prince rubbed hard at the skin underneath to try and relieve some of the discomfort. When they were all unlocked, Gabriel slipped his arm around his waist and encouraged him to stand. He was more than a little shaky at first and was leaning heavily on Gabriel to hold him up. He seemed to tower above him. They stumbled out of the chamber together with hesitant steps. It took forever just to go even a tiny distance. He encouraged him to keep going with gentle murmurs of support, until eventually Gabriel could see where the smaller passage opened into the main shaft. He could just make out the silhouetted form of his brother standing in the middle of the room and holding up a dying torch to guide him.

Gabriel couldn’t ever remember being so pleased to see him. He shouted out to Castiel for help and he ran over to them. The torchlight fell upon the two men and lit up Gabriel’s features. His expression was grim but his golden eyes were shining. Castiel lifted the torch considerably higher to inspect the companion at his side.

“Gabriel.” Castiel breathed, in an awed whisper. “You did it, you found him.” Gabriel nodded modestly and Castiel moved forward and bowed low with a graceful sweep of his arm. “I am very pleased to meet you, your highness.” He gave the young prince a bright smile. “Come with me, please. There's someone I would _really_   like you to meet.”

_____

 


	16. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are reunited and Gabriel is more than happy to help clean up the young prince. Castiel is becoming concerned Dean may never be able to break the curse completely and is worried the man he loves may be trapped forever in animal form. Sam soon realizes they are destined to be together and comes up with a plan to set his brother free, once and for all.

Chapter 16

**Metamorphosis**

The prince just stared blankly at Castiel. His eyes were wide in the torchlight, not used to anything other than dark and shadow. When he blinked Castiel could see lines of dirt around his eyes. He seemed to be in pain and Gabriel’s arm was circling his waist, still holding him up. Castiel imagined he was probably much skinnier and less bulked out than was normal for someone his size and wondered what kind of foul things he was forced to digest over the years just to stay alive. His clothes were hanging off him, covered in all sorts of marks and stains Castiel really didn’t want to think too much about. Gabriel was gazing up at him and Castiel didn’t think he had ever seen his eyes shine so brightly.

“Come on, let’s get him out of this dreadful place.” Castiel said, tugging at his brother’s hand to lead him back to the ladder and up to the room where he knew Dean was anxiously waiting. Gabriel was guiding the prince forward as they followed Castiel back through the main chamber. He scrunched up his eyes when the bright glare of the sunlight fell on his face. Gabriel hushed him and coaxed him on while Castiel hopped quickly onto the bottom rung of the decaying rope ladder. It swung wildly when he tried to clamber up in his haste to get back to Dean. Castiel was calling his name excitedly and smiled wide when he saw the familiar points of both ears come into view at the edge of the opening above. Dean stretched one of his paws out and Castiel reached for it gratefully and held onto it while Dean helped to pull him out of the dark hole. He was just turning to swing his legs round when he felt a rough tongue lick a wet stripe up the side of his cheek.

“Did you miss me?” Castiel laughed. He leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows to look up at the huge bear who was now spreading himself over the top of him. Castiel wrapped one arm around Dean’s neck. “We found him.” He whispered softly into his ear and eased Dean back from the edge so the two men could climb out unhindered. Dean scrabbled to stand up on his hind legs and let out a low rumble of delight when Castiel ruffled the fur on the side of his neck. He was so happy for him. Gabriel’s head soon appeared in the gap, signalling for Castiel and Dean to help get him out as quickly as possible. He was dusting cobwebs and filth from his clothes when he leaned over the hole and reached his hand down to help the prince scale the last few steps. Dean moved forward cautiously, his eyes fixed on the edge of the pit. He reached instinctively for Castiel and hooked a claw around the side of his palm. Castiel could feel him twitching with nervous anticipation.

A few seconds passed before they saw Gabriel pull his arms up. They appeared to be attached to something large on the end of a mass of dishevelled hair. Dean sat back in amazement. The prince climbed out after Gabriel and sat on the floor with his legs splayed out untidily in front of him. It was a position of habit - a tragic product of many years fastened to a dungeon wall. Dean felt a surge of regret and pity when he looked on the face of his baby brother. He padded over to him and nuzzled his cheek with his nose.

“Sam?” Dean murmured. Castiel felt a tear of joy spring to his eye at the tenderness of the touch. The man blinked at him. He didn’t seem overly concerned a bear had just spoken to him. He searched the green eyes while his bewildered expression slowly changed into a look of understanding.

“Dean?” He breathed in a whisper. Dean closed his eyes and nodded. Castiel could feel a sigh flow through the bear's body where he was pressed up against his side. He leaned forward and gently touched Sam’s arm.

“You remember him?” Castiel asked in surprise. Sam shook his head, and his shaggy hair flopped down over his face. Castiel could see his eyes sparkle with unshed tears. Dean shuffled a little closer to his brother and looked him up and down. He couldn’t believe he got so big.

“They used to talk about you. I learned everything through watching them. I thought you might be dead.” Sam muttered quietly. It was all rather a lot to take in.

“I thought the same about you.” Dean replied, aimlessly picking at the tattered rags with one of his claws. Sam stroked his paw.

“I knew he put a curse on you when you were a boy.” Sam continued. “I didn’t know what it was, but well... I presume he turned you into a bear.” Gabriel laughed, and nudged Sam's shoulder.

“Intelligent _and_   handsome.” He quipped. His eyes flicked up to see Dean and Castiel watching him with amusement. “ - ish.” Gabriel added quickly. Castiel grinned at him. Sam smiled back, but he soon looked very sad.

“How long have I been down there?” He asked in alarm. Castiel hung his head and stared at the floor.

“Almost thirty years.” He replied in a whisper. Sam looked stunned, his mouth falling open in shock. He couldn’t find anything to say. No words could ever justify such a terrible fate. He swallowed hard and glanced up at the window, his eyes still shining with emotion at the injustice of it all. The sunlight was fading but some was filtering through the glass in fragmented rays and casting shadows on the wall behind him.

“I would very much like to go outside now.” Sam said suddenly. Gabriel got up and held out his hand. The soft light only made his eyes gleam brighter.

“I will be more than happy to show you the wonders of your kingdom, my prince.” Gabriel exclaimed. “But first, you _really_ need a bath and some clean clothes.” He nodded for him to stand. “Come on, I'll help you.” Gabriel smiled and Sam stared at him for a second before reaching out his arm and wrapping his fingers around Gabriel’s palm.

“Okay.” Sam agreed, and stood up. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Castiel and dragged Sam out of the room by his hand. Dean and Castiel stared after them in silence while the two men went in search of some hot water.

_____

Castiel spent the best part of the following hour clearing up the main hall and trying to make the space more comfortable for the night. He cleared away the pots and dusted around the ones that were stuck to the table with grime. It was Dean’s castle, after all and Castiel wanted to help him regain his home and his kingdom. He hadn’t mentioned it, but he was very concerned Dean was still in animal form. He had no idea why he hadn't transformed back yet. In every book he ever read on the subject, and there were many, the prince was always saved by true love. Castiel loved Dean, he really did. Dean came up behind him while Castiel was lost in thought. 

“What’s the matter, Castiel?” Dean knew something was troubling the boy and wanted to help chase away all his fears. Castiel turned to him with a sad smile. 

“Do you love me, Dean?” He asked. Dean wrapped one huge arm around his waist in answer and pulled him close. Castiel could feel his heart beating.

“I have loved you since the moment I first saw you in the forest.” He admitted. Castiel felt all his senses bathe his heart in warmth and happiness. “You are everything to me, and I don’t ever want to be without you.” Dean breathed a sigh of longing against Castiel's neck and lapped lightly at it with a wet tongue. “Why do you ask?” Dean whispered, through a particularly deep rumble that vibrated on Castiel’s skin and made him feel ridiculously warm. 

“I just don’t understand why you haven’t transformed. The necromancer is dead, the curse should be broken. I love you - shouldn’t that be enough?” Castiel asked quietly. Dean let him pout for a minute. Castiel was twisting his fingers together and staring at the floor. Dean was about to reply when he heard Gabriel and Sam coming down the stairs. His keen ears twitched when they approached. Castiel clapped his hands together in delight. 

“Oh, you look wonderful!” He cried, amazed at the transformation that had come over the young prince. He was now standing tall and straight, his hair shining in the dim light. All traces of dirt and torment seemed to have been cleansed away and his hazel eyes were sparkling. He was dressed in a soft purple tunic that shimmered when he moved. His long legs were clothed in black and covered with leather boots that pulled up over his knees.

“Thank you.” Sam smiled. “Really, it was all Gabriel. He was very… thorough.” He added, with a blink. Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek before tugging at Sam’s arm. He pulled him down to sit beside him, positioning himself on the floor next to Dean and Castiel. He crossed his legs.

“So.” Gabriel started brightly. “What have you two been talking about?” Castiel abandoned the cleaning cloth and brushed the dust from his hands. They were all sitting in a circle. The light from the torches Castiel had lit was dancing on their faces in the dark chamber.

“Honestly, I've been thinking about how we can break the curse completely. Did you ever overhear anything, Sam?” Castiel asked, turning his attention to the newest member of their company. Sam seemed to be thinking hard, trying to recall some of the many muffled conversations he had heard whilst contemplating his dark fate all those years.

“Well.” Sam answered at last. “I’m not sure…” He hesitated when his eyes flicked up to the tapestry behind him. Sam took a deep breath. “There was a legend, a prophecy if you like, they talked about often. I didn’t really believe it, but now I see there may have been some truth to it after all.” Castiel smiled when he remembered the image from the wall and nodded thoughtfully. “I once heard him say there was nothing more powerful than true love. They didn’t seem to think Dean would ever find you while he was trapped in the form of his curse.” Sam looked between Castiel and his brother and back up at the picture. “I can see there is love between you.” His expression was warm and soft. “Maybe you just need to seal it.” Sam looked over at Gabriel and reached for his hand. Dean was suddenly staring at Castiel with understanding reflected in his green eyes.

“Castiel, come with me.” Dean said. He pushed himself up on four legs and started to walk slowly towards the hallway. “Please.” He looked back over his shoulder. “There's something I need to ask you.” Castiel swallowed hard and padded behind Dean while he headed outside to the castle grounds. Castiel hurried to catch him up, a nervous flutter caressing the insides of his stomach like a kaleidoscope of tiny butterflies.

Dean nudged open the great oak doors and stepped out into the crisp evening. The air was fresh and wholesome and the stars shone brightly overhead through a clear sky. He led Castiel out to the garden and sat him down on one of the marble benches that lined the edge of the path. Dean placed one of his paws in Castiel’s lap. He quickly covered it affectionately with his hands. Dean was sitting at his feet. He appeared to be seriously contemplating something.

“Castiel.” Dean dropped his head. The other front paw was swirling up the dust on the ground while he made small shaky circles with an extended claw. Castiel waited. “Castiel.” Dean repeated, setting his huge shoulders a little straighter. The tense muscles twitched lightly under his fur.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel replied patiently.

“I would very much like you to know how important you are to me.”

“Yes, Dean.”

“I think that you love me, and I love you.”

“Yes, Dean.”

“What I'm trying to say... what I'm trying to ask you…” Castiel held his breath. “Would you please do me the honour of becoming my consort? Castiel, will you marry me?” Dean closed his eyes and waited. After a few moments of silence, Dean cautiously opened one eye and scrunched up his nose. Castiel was staring at him in amazement. His eyes were filled with tears, and Dean saw his bottom lip quiver. Just a little.

“Dean.” Castiel gasped, the water falling from his eyes like gentle raindrops. Dean thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. “I will. I will marry you.” He whispered, like it was his last breath. He wrapped himself around Dean and breathed him in. The arms around his neck suddenly felt lighter. Dean pulled away when he started to feel a strange sensation curl up through his body. He looked up at Castiel to see him watching him with wide blue eyes. In their reflection he could see small sparks dancing around his body. He felt like he was floating. All his senses dimmed until he closed his eyes to darkness and let the magic consume him. Dean could feel a breeze encircle him and lift his feet off the ground. He let the power take him as it twisted him in the air. The warmth of blue fire that snaked around him drenched Dean to his very soul. He landed with a thud and blinked the dust from his eyes. Castiel was staring down at him with joy and wonder.

“Dean, you’re beautiful.” Castiel whispered, gazing at the perfect form of the prince at his feet. Dean looked down at his hands and marvelled at the way his fingers stretched when he flexed them. He put them up to his face and moved them over his nose, his mouth. He ran them through his hair. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it might burst from his chest. Castiel was blinking rapidly. “That picture does not do you justice.” He gasped. “Oh, and Dean. You might want to put on some clothes.”

_____


	17. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel starts to develop some unexpected affection for Sam and hopes it will soon be returned. Dean and Castiel happily search the castle until Castiel is suddenly consumed by guilt that they seem to have abandoned the search for their mother and insists on putting it right.

Chapter 17

**Back to the Beginning**

Dean watched Castiel flush scarlet when he politely turned his face away, pretending to develop a sudden interest in the star constellations above him. Dean swallowed hard and looked down at the expanse of pink skin reflected all too clearly in the soft moonlight. Castiel forced down a smile when he felt his way around the marble bench with trembling fingers and started to make his way inside.

“Wait there, Dean. I'll fetch something for you.” Castiel called over his shoulder and hopped up the steps. Dean was still exploring his body when Castiel came up behind him a few minutes later and coughed before wrapping a velvet drape around his shoulders he took from one of the windows in the hall.

“Thank you.” Dean made a grab for Castiel and dragged him down into his lap. Castiel blinked shyly when Dean took one of the ends and swirled it gracefully around his body. He pulled Castiel in until their noses were almost touching.

“Is it still a _yes_ , then?” Dean asked. He spread his hands out in front of him and waited for Castiel’s approval. Castiel was trying hard to ignore the fact that there was a very handsome, very naked prince only a few inches away. It suddenly seemed awfully warm for such a cold evening.

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel smiled. His eyes were shining with joy and he was trying really hard to keep them fixed above Dean’s waist. Dean let free a heartfelt laugh and dared to touch Castiel’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Well, it certainly looks like we solved the mystery of how to break the curse.” Dean whispered, his eyes suddenly drawn to Castiel’s lips. He never noticed how plump and pink they were before. He was staring for rather too long when he imagined those lips trailing wet kisses down his body. “I want us to get married as soon as possible.” He blurted out in a rush, forcing himself to pull his gaze away before he found himself inadvertently attached to them. Castiel smiled again.

“Come on, let’s go inside.” He jumped to his feet and brushed the dust from his tunic. He offered Dean his hand and he took it willingly and let Castiel slip his arm through one elbow. They walked back into the castle together and headed straight for the main hall where they knew Gabriel and Sam would be waiting. The drape Castiel gave Dean to protect his modesty was stretching out behind him like a cloak. Gabriel was happily drinking from a dusty wine bottle he had found _accidentally_   after forty minutes of rifling through some of the items Castiel put to one side as designated rubbish. He spat out a mouthful when he saw them come in together. Sam rushed over and slapped Dean on the back before pulling him into a crushing hug. Gabriel looked Dean up and down. He was shaking his head in amazement.

“Not bad, bro. Not bad.” He teased with a whistle. His brother looked blissfully happy and it sent rivers of warmth flowing through his veins. “I prefer the big one, though.” Gabriel admitted with a wink and sauntered back to Sam. Castiel nodded thoughtfully and leaned into Dean to whisper something in his ear. Dean let out such a genuine laugh his whole body shook with it.

“That would be wonderful, my love but I think that must be something for Sam to decide.” Dean replied quietly, and Castiel squeezed his fingers while they stared at each other in adoration. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Get a room.”

Sam chuckled lightly by his side when Gabriel passed him the bottle.

“To my brother.” Sam held it up over his head as a token of celebration. “Thank the stars your curse is finally broken.” He took a generous swig of wine and set the bottle back between Gabriel’s knees.

“You want me to show you the limitless wonders of the outside world now?” Gabriel asked, pushing himself up and offering the prince one of his hands. Sam let Gabriel pull him up.

“Absolutely.” Castiel couldn’t quite believe how right they looked together, standing side by side. They seemed strangely comfortable in each other’s company and Castiel found himself remembering the first time he had seen Dean in the soft evening sunlight of the forest when his heart had called out to him.

Maybe some things were just meant to be.

Castiel sighed happily, and leaned against Dean’s side while he watched Gabriel and Sam head out into the evening air together. He could feel Dean’s warmth spread into his skin and drip contentment into his soul. Dean turned to him and pulled both hands into his own. Castiel felt a dangerous surge of something he couldn’t quite define skip down his spine. He leaned his face in a little and angled his jaw just enough to feel Dean’s hot breath skim across his mouth. Castiel started to move forward, his blue eyes shuttering closed when he suddenly felt the press of a gentle fingertip on his lips. His eyes blinked open. Dean was smiling down at him. Castiel could have sworn he saw his ears twitch.

“My love.” Dean said softly, his finger still resting on Castiel’s bottom lip while he tried to claw back some self-control. “I would _really_ like to kiss you right now.” Castiel blinked, and made a little hum in the back of his throat. He thought Dean must be able to hear his heart beating. “However.” Dean said regretfully. “I want you to become my husband before I even think about touching you like that. It wouldn’t be right. You deserve better than that.” He added tenderly. Castiel wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the need to bundle the cloth in front of him. “Besides.” Dean coughed and shifted the drape to one side. “I don’t really want our first kiss to be shared with me wrapped up in upholstery. Come with me. I'm sure there must be some old clothes of my father’s lying around somewhere. I recognized that old cloak the necromancer was wearing. It belonged to him, the clasp too.” Dean looked sad. Castiel imagined how much that must have hurt to see that. He threaded their fingers together. Dean pulled Castiel behind him while they went in search of some clothes more befitting a crown prince.

_____

Gabriel was looking up at the stars while he led Sam round the Castle gardens. Sam was like a child, taking in all the new sights and sounds of a world he had been denied for so long. Gabriel felt his heart skip with joy when Sam stopped to admire the beauty of everything he walked past. It took them almost half an hour to get twenty yards.

Gabriel didn’t mind. He wasn't exactly known for his patience but he watched Sam absorb the intricacies of every leaf and carving with limitless understanding. Sam’s bright smile at every new discovery was payment enough and Gabriel happily watched the ridiculously large shadow dance on the walls while they strolled through the gardens. Gabriel suddenly noticed a splash of colour peeping out from the dark ground and made an impulsive decision in his head. He bent down and broke off the single rose blooming early at the side of the path. The roses in the garden at their cottage never burst into life before spring. Gabriel wondered if everything was special here. It seemed like a different world. A better world. He liked it. Very much.

Gabriel ran up behind Sam and tugged at the hem of his shirt, holding the delicate bud out towards him with a shaky hand. His gaze seemed to go on forever when he scanned up the length of Sam's body until he reached his face. Gabriel was kicking aimlessly at the dirt and searching those hazel eyes for some expression.

“Thank you.” Sam wrapped his hand around the stem and brought it up to his nose, breathing in the heady scent. It was wonderful. Such a pleasant contrast from the confines of the dark dungeon that had been his home for so many years. He rested it in his palm and inspected every curve and line. “I never realized there were so many beautiful things in the world.” Sam whispered breathlessly.

“Neither did I.” Gabriel replied, his eyes staying fixed on Sam while they walked along the path.

“Look, Gabe - another pebble!” Sam cried, and reached down to pick it up. Gabriel smiled. It was going to be a very long walk.

_____

“Okay, you can look now.” Dean called to Castiel across the vast expanse of the main bedchamber. He managed to find a few items that were a close enough fit to be comfortable, without looking preposterous. Castiel gasped. They were almost an exact match for the image preserved on the tapestry. Only the doublet was missing and Castiel felt a twinge of disappointment. He would love to see Dean in that.

“You look wonderful.” Castiel smiled, walking over to straighten the stiff collar. He brushed his palms lightly down Dean's chest, pretending to smooth out the creases. Dean covered Castiel's hands with his own. There was a large gilt mirror stretching all the way across one of the walls, and they both studied the reflections looking back at them. Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder while the prince admired the image of them together. The years without Castiel had been long and lonely and Dean had almost given up hope. Castiel could see his eyes mist over.

“I wish my mother and father were here.” Dean whispered. Castiel patted his arm in sympathy. “They would have loved you, Castiel.” He added warmly. “My mother always believed in the prophecy. That tapestry was one of her favourite things. She knew one day I'd find you and the darkness would be gone forever.” Castiel suddenly felt a tightness in his throat. He felt terrible he had all but forgotten his own mother was still missing. He had been so caught up in his little adventure and the intensity of Dean’s distracting presence, he had stopped looking for her. He pulled away from Dean in a panic, cheeks burning hot with shame. He had relentlessly pursued his own happiness and the pure pleasure that saturated every sense just from being with his beautiful prince. Gabriel could hear his brother calling for him when Castiel rushed down the great stone steps. Dean’s silhouette suddenly appeared at the turret window. Gabriel looked up at him for an explanation but Dean just shrugged and made a little noise of approval when he watched all Castiel's curvy bits reflect in the moonlight while he ran. He sped underneath the wall and almost knocked Gabriel clean over when he collided with him in the middle of the path. As much as he loved his brother, he wasn’t very happy he was gate-crashing his alone time with Sam.

“Mother.” Castiel panted out in a rush of breath. He grabbed Gabriel roughly by the shoulders and shook him a couple of times, like that would somehow make him understand all the frantic thoughts swirling around in his head. “How could we have been so thoughtless?” Gabriel removed Castiel's hands and eased them down to his sides. His eyes slid over to Sam who was still investigating the miracles of a fallen twig. Castiel was distraught, the guilt rising up inside him and aching behind his ribs. “Where could she be? She could be lost or captured, or anything!” Castiel cried, clutching at his tunic and worrying the material between his fingers. Sam turned his head.

“Do you mean that woman they took from the market?” Gabriel and Castiel both stared at him in stunned surprise, their mouths hanging open.

“What?” Gabriel breathed. He clutched his hand dramatically to his head. “Sam, we've been searching for her for like _forever_. Why didn’t you say something? Do you know where she is?” The young prince seemed completely oblivious. Teaching him the finer points of appropriate social skills had clearly not been high on the priority list. He raised his eyes to the sky, trying hard to think back and force out one particular memory from all the other dark days he spent in that abominable pit.

“Not really. I never met her. I just know it had something to do with stopping Dean from wedding Castiel. They talked about it a bit. I wasn’t really listening, sorry.” He bit into his lip. Gabriel whined out a groan and pummelled his fist into his forehead a couple of times, reminding himself it was a damn good job Sam was so pretty. Gabriel heard a muffled sob by his side. Castiel was staring at Sam with sad eyes.

“Stop me from wedding Dean how?” He asked, through a shaky breath. “Please tell me that’s not true. What could our mother possibly have to do with that?” Sam shrugged. He looked bored and was chewing mindlessly on a piece of skin hanging from the end of one finger.

“Sorry, I really can’t remember. Something about the prophecy, I think. He used to say everything had to come full circle.” Sam continued, while the memories slowly filtered back into his thoughts. “You have to go back to the beginning. Yes, that was it.” Sam smiled. “Sometimes you have to go back to the beginning.”

_____


	18. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean search the castle library for something to help them in their quest for happiness and the freedom that will finally allow them to marry. Gabriel and Sam lend their support and Castiel believes he may have found the answer locked away in a dusty old book left unopened for years.  
> They soon discover there are secret passageways underneath the castle that may lead to a conclusion and a long buried secret finally comes to light.

Chapter 18

**Secrets and Lies**

Dean was still staring down at the little gathering in the middle of the path in confusion. Most of his body was hidden in shadows and he couldn't hear most of what was said between his brother and his intended, but he could tell by the way Gabriel was staring at Sam it was something serious. Dean turned away from the window and headed down to the garden. Sam was still shaking his head in wonder at the mysteries of the rose bud Gabriel had given him. Dean smiled to himself. Gabriel was looking at Sam in almost the same way Castiel looked at him. He didn't point it out.

“What is it, my love?” Dean asked Castiel, when he saw how pale he was. The prince took both hands in his own and pulled him closer.

“Dean.” Castiel said quietly. “The people who held Sam also took our mother. Without them we have no idea where she is. We might never be able to find her.” Dean hushed him and rubbed the back of Castiel's hands with his thumbs.

“I promise you, we'll find her. I can claim back my kingdom now.” He smiled. “My people will never rest until she is returned to you.”

“Dean.” Castiel said hesitantly. “I appreciate that, I really do.” He squeezed Dean’s fingers again. “But Sam thinks there may be something else we have to do before we can marry.” Dean frowned unhappily when he looked into Castiel’s eyes. He could see a reflection of all their hopes for a happy ending crumbling around him.

“Hey.” Dean whispered, releasing Castiel’s hands to gently stroke his cheek. “I promise. The castle has a huge library and many tomes of magic and lore have been brought here since. I found them when I was exploring some of the rooms.” Castiel brightened and leaned into Dean’s palm.

“That’s wonderful, Dean. We can start there, come on.” Castiel cried. He grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him along behind while he ran back to the castle with his prince in tow.

Gabriel and Sam were left standing in the shadows when the moon dipped behind a grey cloud. The stars were still twinkling above them and Sam had pushed the delicate bud Gabriel gave him behind his ear. A single lock of auburn hair fell forward and covered the top of one cheek. Gabriel pushed himself up on his toes and brushed it away from Sam's face with a gentle sweep of his hand.

“Thanks.” Sam muttered, suddenly noticing how sweet Gabriel had been. He had a strange feeling in the inside of his stomach when their eyes met. Gabriel extended his hand to the young prince and put his heels back on the ground.

“Shall we?” Gabriel asked. They hurried after Dean and Castiel together. Gabriel felt something melt his heart when Sam wrapped his fingers around one hand.

_____

Dean was sitting on the floor in the middle of his father’s library with Castiel in his lap and an open book in the hand that wasn’t wrapped lovingly around Castiel’s waist. They already took some of the heavy books from the lower shelves and there were particles of dust still swirling in the stale air, sparkling as they flickered in the few stray beams of moonlight spilling in through the windows. Dean had lit one of the tall candles by the door to help them see a little better. The room hadn't been used for purpose in many decades. The only visitor had been the necromancer and he had been very specific about which manuscripts he was searching for. There were some obvious gaps on one of the higher shelves where he removed the ones he wanted. They weren't there now, and Dean imagined he had probably stashed them somewhere else to read at his leisure. Dean would look for them later. It was a lot easier to explore the castle now he had returned to human form and there were many narrow passages he remembered from childhood. There could be many hidden secrets there that could help Castiel. Dean really wanted them to marry soon, the idea suddenly resurfacing when Castiel kept wriggling around in his lap.

“I can’t find anything.” Castiel said crossly. He dropped the book he was holding and crawled over to search for something else that might give them some clue as to the ambiguous whisperings Sam heard in the dark. “Back to the beginning… back to the beginning.” Castiel muttered to himself, while he ran his fingers along the spines of many books lining the bottom shelf.

Gabriel and Sam started to scan the walls together. Sam merely served to bolster Gabriel up to look at the ones he couldn’t reach. Sam had no idea how to read, of course but that was just something else Gabriel promised he would help him with after they managed to find a way to help Dean and Castiel to marry. He had no doubt they would be able to lift the darkness together that had fallen over the kingdom. Gabriel felt strangely drawn to a specific area on his left and he reached over to pull out a particularly dusty object with a worn leather cover.

“Ew.” He spluttered, when a small puff of residual dust was dragged off the shelf and into his face. He screwed up his eyes and coughed before handing it to Sam. “Pass that to my brother, please.” He was holding the book between his fore finger and thumb and staring at it with distaste. He had spent most of his adult life not reading anything if he could avoid it. Their mother taught them the basics when they were young but it never really appealed to him in the same way it had with his brother. He knew whatever it was they needed to locate in this seemingly infinite pile of literature, Castiel would be the one to find it. He was pretty certain Dean hadn't been hiding a priceless collection of first edition classics in the back of his cave. Nope, Castiel was the one to make any sense out of anything contained within these limitless pages and thought it might be a good time to mention it. He watched Castiel leaf through the heavy vellum and tapped on Sam's shoulder in a silent request to let him down. Sam deposited him on the floor and he kneeled down next to Castiel.

“I don’t really know why, but I think this one may be important.” Gabriel said, gently turning it over and scanning the gold leaf pressed carefully into the cover.

“Oh?” Castiel looked up. Gabriel’s tone had piqued his interest.

“And not just because it’s got pictures, thank you.” Gabriel warned, while Castiel searched the contents. Gabriel suddenly pulled him aside with a small tug on his elbow. “Hey.” He said quietly. “Do you think Sam likes me?” Castiel’s eyes flicked up and Gabriel could see he was trying not to smile.

“I would say so.” Castiel replied slowly. His gaze slipped over to Sam. He had strolled over to the candle and was now examining the streams of melted wax with awe. “You have been very kind to him, I’m sure he appreciates it.” Gabriel sighed, and bent his head a little closer.

“No, I mean do you think he _likes_ me?” Castiel let the book fall heavily into his lap. He wedged one finger between the pages so he wouldn’t lose his place and touched Gabriel’s hand supportively.

“I thought you said there was no such thing as happy ever after.” Castiel teased, an echo of days long forgotten before they had been pulled into a story of their own. Gabriel smiled and nodded.

“Well.” He replied. “This is the one time in my life I really hope I was wrong.”

_____

The morning came and Castiel blinked when the sunlight warmed his face. He must have fallen asleep. He could vaguely remember reading the last chapter of the book Gabriel found. Lost to legends and tales from faraway lands and the magic that could overcome even the darkest of hearts. Castiel very much doubted it once belonged to the king. He was stirred from hazy thoughts when he felt a gentle caress along his arm.

“Morning, sleepy head.” It was Dean. Castiel sat up and wrapped his arms round the prince’s neck. He brushed his mouth against Dean's jaw and smiled when warm breath vibrated through his hair.

“Morning.” Castiel yawned. He looked around the room. The candle by the door had burned down to almost nothing and they were alone. “Where are they?” He asked quietly. Dean replied with another smile and nodded his head towards the doorway. He pulled Castiel to his feet and he followed Dean back through the main hall. A pleasant aroma was drifting up from one of the rooms below. They descended the winding steps together and rounded the corner leading to the kitchen. Sam was sitting up straight in one of the chairs with a silver knife in one hand and a fork in the other. Castiel stifled a smirk when he saw Gabriel was standing over him and tucking a silk napkin reverently into the front of Sam's shirt. Gabriel was teaching him the finer points of how to consume a breakfast without just tipping the contents of a bowl into his mouth.

“How very thoughtful of you, Gabriel.” Dean offered, pulling out another chair for Castiel. “Breakfast _and_   a show.” Gabriel set down the last batch of sugar toast in front of Sam and quickly scurried back to the stove to make an additional skillet full. “I had no idea you were a cultured man.”

“Yes, he does hide that well.” Castiel added. They ate the meal slowly, most of the time spent with light conversation and the occasional hum of pleasure from Sam while he happily chewed through the mountain of food Gabriel had made for him. When they finished, Castiel and Dean cleared away the pots. Castiel saw his brother lean over and dab at an errant speck of sugar caught at one corner of Sam’s mouth.

“Anyway.” Castiel attempted. “We really need to get back on task with this. I found something very interesting in that book you gave me last night.” He rubbed his hands dry on a damp strip of material that served loosely as a pot cloth and deposited it next to the sink. “It may not be exactly what we were looking for but apparently there's a secret passage leading down from the dungeon to the old boat house on the other side of the moat. I definitely think it's worth looking into.” Dean looked like he was trying to remember something forgotten in a distant part of his memory.

“Well, I had a look round the old place while _you_   were sleeping.” He said, nudging Castiel playfully with his shoulder. Castiel blushed. “I must admit, it's a long time since I wandered these halls but I think I covered most of it. There was only one place I didn’t look. I didn’t really want to go down into the dungeon.” He glanced over at Sam. “It is dreadful and now it holds a dark place in my heart. I didn't want to see somewhere that was the cause of my brother’s pain for so long... so long.” Dean murmured sadly. “But if _you_   want to go, Castiel, I will follow you.” He added. Gabriel sighed.

“Yes. To Hell and back as well, I don’t doubt.” Dean didn’t hear him. He was too busy studying the contours of Castiel’s face. “Right. Well it's as good a plan as any.” Gabriel clapped his hands together. “I'll get some candles ready. If we can manage to find some kindling we can make some fresh torches. The passageways are narrow and dark. Trust me, I know. It’s a maze down there.” He added, with a shudder.

“Do you think there could be a map of the castle in the library?” Sam asked suddenly. They all looked up at him in surprise. “Hey.” He had a wounded expression. “I'm not completely clueless.” Dean leaned over and ruffled the hair on top of Sam's head.

“No, you're not, little brother. No, you're not.” Dean repeated, and they quickly decided Gabriel and Sam would go and fetch some dry twigs while Dean took Castiel upstairs to search for a map of the grounds.

_____

Castiel returned triumphantly in less than an hour with a weathered piece of parchment clutched in one hand and Dean in the other. They found Gabriel and Sam tying the long branches they collected into brands to help light their way through the deep tunnels under the castle. No one really wanted to go back down to the dungeon. Sam was more frightened than the others but he managed to hide it well. Gabriel squeezed his arm sympathetically.

“We’ll be fine.” He whispered, close to his ear. “I won’t let any harm come to you.” Sam smiled. He wrapped the last thread of a fresh sapling around the bottom of his torch.

“I know.” Dean picked up two of the wooden bundles and handed one to Castiel.

“Right, stay together and keep the torches alight.” Dean commanded. Castiel quite liked the assertive edge to his deep voice but he kept it to himself. He would maybe share that thought with Dean later when they were alone. Maybe. They all headed off to the trapdoor leading into the dungeon. The air was still stale and unpleasant but they negotiated the route quickly using the battered map as a guide. By the time they passed the cavern where Sam was imprisoned, most of their doubts had left them and even Sam no longer felt afraid. Gabriel insisted Sam kept close, purely for safety reasons of course. He watched him like a hawk while Dean led the small company forward.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, Gabriel.” Sam smiled patiently. “I am still alright. I also think I will still be alright in another minute, when you ask me again.”

“Sorry. Just checking.” They rounded the corner where Gabriel had his unpleasant encounter with the strange little man who served the necromancer. They could just make out a faint gleam of yellow light some distance ahead that signified the end of the passage. When they reached it, they saw another ladder and a square at the top with light filtering in through the edges. Gabriel handed his torch to Castiel and pulled his gloves on a little tighter.

“Wish me luck.” He called out. Gabriel started to scale the fraying sections of rope that went up to what he presumed was another trap door. If his calculations were correct it would open out into the floor of the boat house. He reached the top of the ladder more quickly than anticipated and gave the door a determined push. The wood creaked but didn’t move. He cursed and tried again. One of the far edges seemed to lift slightly under the strain and he thrust upwards with his shoulder in one last effort to dislodge it. He nearly fell from the ladder when it suddenly flew open, scattering mud and dry leaves on top of him. Gabriel coughed and spat out whatever had landed in his mouth. He turned his face away and screwed up his nose to avoid the putrid stench sprinting mercilessly up his nostrils. Gabriel pulled himself up and threw one leg over the edge of the hole before hauling his body into the room above. Castiel followed him when he saw both feet disappear. Dean encouraged Sam to climb up next and shouted up to Gabriel to help pull him through the gap. He extinguished the remaining torches and climbed the ladder until all four of them were sitting round the edge of the opening.

There wasn't much light, even though there were gaps in the roof where rainwater had worn away the wood. They could just see small puddles on the floor where it had leaked through during the last heavy storm. It was bitterly cold and there were persistent draughts blowing through the missing planks on one side. There was a small disused craft tethered up in one corner that bobbed lightly up and down on the water flowing out from the boat house to the moat. Castiel grabbed hold of Gabriel’s arm. He could just make out the shadow of a crumpled figure in the far corner. It appeared to be covered with a blanket, and there were remnants of food scattered on cracked plates littering the floor. There was a pitcher of water that didn’t look even remotely fresh, and Castiel felt sick to his stomach when he moved forward and reached out one hand to pull the cover away. It fell down to reveal the woman they had all been searching for. It was their mother.

Castiel let out a horrified gasp. She looked weak and pale. Her face was thin and drawn but he knew she was still alive. When her eyes opened, Castiel threw himself forward and hugged her until she couldn’t breathe. Gabriel was next to him in a heartbeat, his arms wrapped around them both. When Castiel pulled away he could see her cheeks were wet with tears of joy at their reunion. They helped her to sit up and made her as comfortable as they could while Dean and Sam approached her with warm smiles.

“I'm so glad we found you.” Castiel murmured, wiping his own tears away. “Mother, I would like you to meet someone.” He reached for Dean’s hand and pulled him closer. “I have something very important to tell you. This is the prince, my intended.” Castiel said proudly. He wrapped his hand lovingly around Dean’s fingers.

“Of course it is.” Their mother replied. Her voice was small and broken, but Castiel could hear something in it that made his heart skip a beat. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel was still staring at her when Dean leaned forward in amazement.

“Do you know me?” Their mother gently touched Dean's hand.

“Of course I do, your highness” She smiled. “I'm the one who made the tapestry.”

_____


	19. Goodbye Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel learn the unexpected truth about the story they are in when their mother tells them a tale they hardly dare to believe. Castiel knows he is now free to marry Dean, but their joy quickly turns to sadness when they realize their mother's freedom comes at a terrible price.

Chapter 19

**Goodbye Stranger**

The boys helped their mother to stand and gently supported her when she attempted a few weak and painful steps. They could tell she was still in a lot of discomfort. Castiel imagined how cold she must be. The sort of biting cold that chills to the very marrow of your bones. He imagined it would take some time for her to recover completely. She wasn't the same woman they waved farewell to at the door of their cottage all those weeks ago. Dean was looking at her with a strange expression that might have even passed for fear. His eyes kept narrowing at her while they tried to walk away from the boathouse. They could see the door had been locked and shuttered up. It was almost certainly to stop her from escaping so the trapdoor was now the only exit. Castiel wasn't certain their mother would be able to climb down the ladder in her present condition and he had no intention of leaving her.

Castiel was desperate to ask her what she meant. His mother couldn't possibly know Dean. She hadn't said another word since and it was starting to really bother him. Everything he thought was true had been a lie. He couldn’t even imagine how she could be involved in this at all, and guessed he probably wouldn’t like it very much. Dean could see that Castiel was troubled so he leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“Don't worry, my love.” Castiel could feel the soft voice wash over him and calm his thoughts. The sick feeling in his stomach went away. Just for a moment. “We'll find out the truth and then we can be together.” Dean always made him feel so safe and warm. Castiel decided if they ever did get to marry, he would remember to tell Dean that every day. Whether he needed to hear it or not.

Dean gestured for Sam to help him. Gabriel and Castiel were still standing either side of their mother, in case she should fall. She looked terribly weak. The princes set to pulling at the door in an attempt to dislodge some of the heavier timbers crudely wedged across the latch. It was the only time since he transformed Dean thought that it was one of those rare moments in life when it would have been really useful to be a bear. He huffed a quiet laugh to himself at the irony. They tried for several long minutes to detach some of the rotting slivers but it was no use. Weather and time had sealed it shut. Dean even attempted a rather impressive shoulder barge once or twice, but it wouldn't budge. Castiel felt the room getting surprisingly warm again while he watched Dean throw his body against it.

“There’s nothing else for it.” Sam shook his head. His floppy hair fell down over his eyes and Gabriel smiled. “We're going to have to use the ladder. I know it’s not ideal, but I think it's our only exit.” He waved one of his large hands over to the hole in the floor to illustrate his point. “I can carry your mother.” They all stared at him doubtfully. “I’m stronger than I look.”

“That’s true, he is.” Gabriel nodded enthusiastically in support. Castiel reluctantly agreed and suggested Gabriel should go down first and wait for them in the tunnel below. Sam would be able to scale the rope and pass her down when he reached the bottom. Gabriel gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek with the assurance he would be waiting for her below.

After a minute or two of muffled scuffling and the occasional curse they heard Gabriel send out a long low whistle that sounded suspiciously like an owl. Castiel sighed. It was the signal he'd reached the bottom. Sam positioned himself over the top of the ladder and held out his arms. Gabriel helped him to set her down and catch her breath. Dean descended next and hovered at the entrance for a second while he held out his hand for Castiel. Dean watched the boy climb down after him, almost losing his footing once or twice while he admired the view.

The small company followed the tunnels back to the main cavern where Sam had once been imprisoned. Their mother seemed scared when they made their way through. She couldn’t resist a furtive glance at the heavy iron restraints still hanging from the wall like sinister phantoms of a forgotten past. Castiel saw a shadow cross her face.

_____

An hour had passed since the rescue and they were all sitting around the log fire Sam and Dean had set to help warm her up. The flames licked at the dry kindling and the warmth of the blaze soaked into their skin and flushed their faces. No one had spoken for some considerable time. Castiel was lying on his stomach and watching the hypnotic dance of golden light. He suddenly felt very sleepy.

“Castiel.” His mother suddenly called to him. He glanced over his shoulder at her. She looked much better. The colour had returned to her cheeks and her eyes were shining again. Castiel stretched and sat up. “Come closer, child.” He edged over and rested his head on her lap. “You deserve to know the truth. I will try and explain, but you must understand - everything I did, I did for you. You and your brother. That's the only reason I've kept you in the dark about who you really are. I was just trying to protect you. Keep you safe all these years.” Castiel could feel his throat tighten. Dean was watching him from the other side of the hearth. He wanted so much to touch him and to hold him, but he wanted them to have this moment. Castiel had to have something to remember before everything he believed in his heart was shattered forever. Their mother ran her fingers lovingly through Castiel's hair. He closed his eyes. Gabriel moved to the other side of her chair and she knew the time had come to tell them everything.

“Do you remember how I told you once your father and I were blessed with you two?” She began. They both nodded. The room was unnaturally quiet, the only sounds the haunting echo of a distant bird call and the spit of the fire. She seemed to hesitate for a little longer than necessary. “Well, that part was true. We were blessed with you. In my heart, you are my children and I am your mother.” She sighed. “But I didn't give birth to either of you.” Castiel searched her eyes for something to stop the ache pressing relentlessly behind his ribs. “I'm so sorry.” She murmured, tears now running down her face. “I love you. I love you both as my own. I always have.” Castiel swallowed down a sob.

“I still don’t understand. What has this got to do with the tapestry?” His mother rested her hand over his own.

“Everything, Castiel. It has everything to do with it.” She answered quietly, her eyes flicking over to Dean. “When I was young, I studied how to cast enchantments. I practiced my art until _he_ came forward and spread darkness over the lands with his evil. All magic here became dark and twisted. I knew I had to stop before I too was taken by that terrible power and became like him myself. I kept his malevolent forces away for a long time but in the end, all was lost.” She hung her head and wiped the drying tears from her cheeks. “He managed to gain some control over the king. Your father, Dean. He was a snake, devouring this kingdom from the inside out.” She shivered at the memory. “Your parents were both murdered by him. He made their deaths look like accidents, but it was by his hand. That much I have suspected for a long time. _Your_ father, too.” She added, when she bent down to place a kiss in Castiel’s hair. “All I could do was to put one last spell on the tapestry and let it work the magic I wove into it. The queen pleaded with me to do it. She knew that man would never rest until he could be free of you two. I didn't know he would be so cruel as to put a curse on Dean, or to keep Sam locked up all his life.“ She spared a pitying look at the younger prince and pressed her lips together in apology. “I'm so sorry, your highness. I can't imagine how terrible that must have been.”

Sam smiled at her. His eyes glistened with tears.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He replied kindly, while he brushed the back of his hand across his eyes. Dean spoke from the far side of the room. His face was etched with sorrow.

“How did you know my love for Castiel would break the spell?” He asked softly. Their mother looked up at him and took a deep breath.

“You were meant to be together. Gabriel and Castiel really are brothers. Their parents were also destroyed by the evil of that man. The prophecy was long foretold. It was always you, Castiel. They made arrangements for you to be delivered to us if anything ever happened to them. Your father and I longed for a child of our own, but it never happened. They knew we would care for you and that my magic would protect you, if only for a little while.” Castiel was trying very hard not to cry. “When we took the boys in, I knew we were sent to protect them. My husband and I took a little cottage in the middle of the wood and changed their names. I chose to call them after the colour of their eyes. It just seemed right somehow.” She smiled when she looked between the two boys. “I truly believed they would be far away from danger and we could keep them safe until you were both of an age where you could consent willingly to your marriage. Time just passed us by. I see now you found each other, in spite of all his efforts to prevent it and mine to keep it a secret. True love always finds a way.” She smiled, and struggled to stand. Castiel let his hand fall from hers. “I needed to keep that one last promise I made to your mother.” She looked at Dean. “The sorcerer is dead and evil will soon be gone from this land. You have found each other through the darkness. My work is done.”

“What do you mean?”

“My beautiful Castiel. It means I can go now. My magic is spent and there is no longer any danger. Not only do I give my blessing to your union, but I give it willingly with a happy heart. You must make arrangements to be wed.” She continued, her eyes filling with fresh tears. “I'm only sorry I won't be there to see it.” Gabriel clutched at her arm. He knew this was goodbye. “I need you to take me to the hall, please.” Her voice was stronger now. Many years of worry and fear completely erased with the knowledge her children would finally be safe. Castiel would see his dreams come true after all. 

They helped her to pass through the narrow stone corridors until they reached the imposing chamber that had once been filled with so much light. It would be again. True love had broken the curse on Dean and his kingdom. Their mother moved slowly towards the stage and climbed up onto the dais. She reached out her hand and ran her fingers along the stitching. She closed her eyes and remembered, chanting a soft incantation with her hands down at her sides. Gabriel took one and Castiel took the other and prepared for her to depart. Castiel was sobbing freely now and Gabriel had silent tears flowing down his face in heavy streams of grief.

“I love you. I always have.” She murmured, while light started to move around her in swirls of unbroken spirals. The tapestry started to fade, the magic evaporating as the chant continued. “I know now you will always be happy. My heart is at peace. Goodbye, children.” She breathed. The light consumed her.

When the mist cleared, she was gone. They all watched the last flicker of magic disappear into nothingness. Castiel ran from the platform and threw himself into two waiting arms. Dean held him while he wept and stroked his hair to calm him. Dean kissed the top of his head and reached for Castiel's trembling hands. Sam walked up behind Gabriel and circled his arms around his waist and they all walked away from the hall with heavy hearts.

_____

The time passed slowly while they all sat once again by the fireside. Castiel was sitting in Dean’s lap with his head resting on one shoulder. He could feel the warm breaths brush over his cheeks when Dean held him close. Gabriel was lying in front of the fire with Sam by his side. He seemed to be lost in thought, just gazing into the flames.

“Castiel.” Dean said at last. “I'm so sorry for your loss but very glad I can finally make you mine.” He hugged Castiel a little tighter. “Would you think it terrible of me if I made the arrangements for us to marry within a few days? I love you. I want the world to know just how much.” Castiel smiled through the sorrow in his heart.

“I would like that very much.” He threaded their fingers together. They fell silent once more and Gabriel jumped when Sam coughed loudly at his side.

“Gabriel?” Sam ventured hesitantly. Gabriel looked up at the young prince and waited. “Well.” Sam tried again. “Well, it’s just that… er… I was thinking.” He was stammering and blushing. “Seeing as how Dean and Castiel are going to marry soon anyway, and weddings are expensive and stuff and take so much organizing - ” Gabriel dared a small smile.

“Sam, are you trying to say you want a double wedding?” Gabriel whispered. His face was flushed pink, and it wasn't from the heat of the fire. Sam smiled a little wider and nodded, just once. Gabriel squealed and threw his arms around Sam’s neck. “Yes. Yes, please!” He replied at once and only pulled away to place a sweet kiss on the side of Sam’s cheek. “Oh, Sam. I thought you'd never ask.”

_____


	20. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel are busy making arrangements for their wedding and Gabriel makes an unexpected decision. Almost everyone in the valley starts to get involved with the upcoming celebrations and the kingdom is prosperous once again. The promise of true love is finally fulfilled and they all live happily ever after. Naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story. Many thanks if you commented and left kudos for me.  
> This is my first totally complete one and I had so much fun writing this.
> 
> I also posted my painting of Dean and Castiel exchanging vows and it took me like a million years to finish it so I hope it makes someone smile :)

Chapter 20

**Happy Ever After**

Dean eventually found Castiel sitting alone in the gardens next morning. The sun was rising over the fallen remains of the east wall and casting early shadows along the line of the path where the orchard once blossomed in a long forgotten spring. Castiel had eventually fallen asleep in his lap the night before while they watched the fire die away to nothing. He was weary from grief and his cheeks had been stained with tiny streams of spent tears. Dean had carefully carried him up to one of the many bedrooms that were distributed around the castle and placed him gently on the top of soft covers. Dean had watched him for a long while after, taking in the steady rise and fall of Castiel's chest as he slumbered. Then he went to the very top of the castle and claimed the royal bedchamber as his own. The sheets were lined with silk and golden thread, the mattress filled with fluffy down. It was the most comfortable bed he had ever been in but he couldn't seem to rest at all. He kept thinking about Castiel. He had very much wanted to stay with him.

When he returned to wake Castiel for breakfast, Dean found his bed was empty and cold. He searched some of the other rooms for a few minutes but he still couldn’t find him. He went out into the grounds and saw Castiel resting on one of the stone benches. He was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest and gazing out across the courtyard in silent thought. Dean came up behind him and patted his shoulder to comfort him.

“Sadness still rests heavily on you.” Dean whispered softly. “What can I do to help, Castiel?” Dean stroked his hand up and down Castiel's back. He smiled and tried to shake the sorrow away.

“I'll be fine, Dean.” Castiel answered quietly. “I just need some time to think about everything.” He could feel Dean tense by his side.

“Everything?”

Castiel quickly turned and reached up to slide his arms around Dean’s neck.

“Oh. No, Dean. Not everything. I know I'll feel much better soon. I still want to marry you. More than anything.” Castiel added, with a shy smile. “I will always miss her, but I know everything she did was to keep us safe. I don't feel like I was betrayed somehow, if that's what you're thinking.”

Dean nodded and wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s waist to lift him from the bench and set him down carefully on the path. Castiel thought Dean held on to him for a little longer than he really needed to, but he didn’t mind. They walked back to the castle together and Castiel went upstairs to attempt the monumental task of dusting the upper floors while Dean went to find Sam and Gabriel. They all needed to help with cleaning up and someone had to send out proclamations to announce the king had returned. There was so much to organize. Castiel suddenly had a random thought it would be much easier if he had a little band of woodland creatures to help him. Sam and Gabriel were in the kitchen again. Gabriel seemed to embrace his new role of taking care of Sam with a passion he never knew he had. He smiled and raised his hand in greeting when he saw Dean approaching.

“Morning, your highness.” Gabriel said brightly, proudly placing another full plate in front of Sam who grinned up at him through a mouthful of something indistinguishable before he set about devouring the fresh provisions. “Always hungry.” Gabriel muttered with a laugh. He ruffled the hair on top of Sam’s head.

“Listen, Gabriel." Dean said. "I know I haven’t officially asked you or anything but I wanted you to know you're welcome to live here for as long as you want. I wasn’t really sure what your plans were now.” Gabriel wiped his hands across the front of his shirt when he glanced at Sam again. His eyes were sparkling with affection. Dean was so glad Sam had someone to care for him as much as he intended to care for Castiel.

“You know.” Gabriel mused. “I think I want a simple life. I never realized just how much until that brother of mine dragged me all over this valley looking for you.” He shook his head fondly at the memory. “I haven’t really discussed it with Sam, but… well, we still have the little cottage in the woods. It would be a shame for it to stand empty. It has a good stove and a warm hearth. I'm even thinking of planting a little garden for Sam.” Gabriel laughed. “I have a suspicion I may have to keep a plentiful supply of food available.” He smiled down at his prince and continued to rub his palms clean on his tunic. “It’s my home.” Such modest ambition was the last thing Dean expected from someone like Gabriel, but it made him very happy.

“Very well.” Dean replied with a smile. “I completely understand. Stay for a few days after the wedding, if you will. I think Castiel would like that. We will ride most of the way back with you to make sure you get there safely. The woods can be a dangerous place, you know.” He winked. Gabriel laughed.

“Don’t I know it! That would be wonderful. Thank you, Dean.” He added, and turned back to Sam.

“Is that alright with you?” Gabriel asked, gently resting one hand on his shoulder. Sam just nodded and carried on chewing.

Castiel insisted on designing the wedding invitations himself. He set to work while Dean went to look for something appropriate to wear for mingling with his new subjects. He was intending to go down to the nearest village and hire some stout young fellows to take the scroll he had prepared up to the city. He wanted it to be known the crown prince was to marry and take back his kingdom and his throne. Dean had spent many years alone in the forest, hoping and dreaming that day would come. Now it was here, he couldn't describe how wonderful it was. He felt like he was honouring his father by making sure his legacy would no longer be tainted by evil and darkness. Happiness and prosperity were coming to the valley and Dean knew he and Castiel would rule wisely. How he loved that shy boy from the forest with the bright blue eyes and perfect smile.

Dean whistled contentedly while he wandered through his castle. He already checked most of the rooms and had managed to accumulate a few things that wouldn't be too extravagant for a short journey through the woods. He was sifting through one of the main closets in his father’s old room, when he came upon something that made him smile. He pulled it out of the cupboard and ran his hands over the material as he admired it. The black velvet felt beautifully soft underneath his fingertips. It was the jacket he was wearing in the tapestry. Dean knew how much Castiel had wanted to see him in it so he secreted it at the back of the closet as a little surprise for their wedding.

Within the hour, Dean was ready to depart. He really didn’t want to be parted from Castiel for a second but he was fairly certain any danger had passed. Castiel was still busy with the invitations so Dean left the castle with a light heart and promised he would return before sunset. Castiel waved him farewell from the turret window and went back to work, surrounded by clippings of paper and gold ribbon.

_____

It only took three days for everybody in the kingdom to find out there was going to be a royal wedding. The news that both princes were to be wed on the same day caused a surge of elation that washed over the land in waves of rejoicing. Dean spent most of the time making sure every one of his subjects was invited to the celebration. He ordered the very best of everything the local people could provide. Nothing was too much for his beautiful Castiel.

Almost every man in the land was involved with the arrangements and those who weren't providing something for the feast or the decorations were helping out those who were. The castle hadn't seen so much excitement and commotion for many a long year. There were florists and topiary artists, butchers, painters, and cake makers. Every tradesman and artist from all the surrounding villages and the city had been personally requested by Dean to participate in the preparations. No one had been forgotten. The ceremony was planned for the next day. All the rooms were clean again and a fresh breeze now flowed through every open window. Their home was filled once more with sunlight and wholesome air. Dean made sure the tunnel leading to the dungeon was filled in with earth and the entrance nailed shut and closed forever. Sam had been standing at the edge with Gabriel by his side while he watched the event through blurry eyes. It was a glad day for him.  

The morning came, and Castiel could feel the nervous flutter in his stomach rising up into his chest. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly in the bright early light. Dean and Sam had spent the night before the wedding in one of the guest rooms on the other side of the castle. Castiel insisted they weren't allowed to see each other before they met under the arch the next day to take their vows. Dean indulged him with limitless patience. He took Sam with him.

Castiel slipped out from between the silk sheets and tried to rouse Gabriel with a gentle shake of one shoulder. He had been curled up like a cat at Castiel’s feet for the entire night and was still very sleepy and difficult to wake. Castiel smiled at him when Gabriel started to open his eyes. Castiel was too happy to let anything spoil the most wonderful day of his life, and he intended to delight in every single second of it. He chose to wear the same outfit Dean had first seen him in. It just seemed right somehow. Gabriel agreed, and dressed quickly in the gold and green shirt he usually wore. The two of them had no need for finery. Dean had tried to persuade Castiel to allow him to have a special wardrobe made for the occasion, but Castiel would have none of it. Dean just smiled when Castiel told him he would marry him in a sack if he had to. It wasn’t about that.

The sun was shining high in the sky as the hour for the ceremony approached. Castiel was anxiously twisting the hem of his tunic through his fingers while he watched the frenzy of preparation below his window. He felt dizzy and sick while his eyes followed the haze of colour and movement of so many people rushing around the courtyard. He was still daydreaming when he heard the first trumpet that signalled Dean’s arrival. Castiel quickly descended the steps curling round the inside of the tallest turret. He burst out into the main enclosure just as the two princes were coming down the main stairway that led into the castle gardens.

Castiel lifted his head up and held his breath in amazement when he saw Dean. He was magnificent. Castiel felt the tears leap to his eyes. Dean was dressed in the black and gold doublet he was wearing in the enchanted picture Castiel had loved so much. His breeches looked like they had been magically crafted from woven silver and on his head rested a delicate golden crown that sparkled in the sunlight. Dean's smile spread wide when he saw Castiel waiting for him under the arch, his cheeks still flushed from running. Music swelled around them when Dean reached Castiel. He stood close to his side and took both hands in his own. Castiel could feel them shaking. The look in Dean’s eyes was locked away in his memory forever. True and undying love. Dean squeezed his hands tightly while he watched the water spill from Castiel’s eyes. He didn’t wipe it away. Dean knew they weren't tears of sadness and that's what made them beautiful.

They faced one another under the arch of flowers while they recited simple vows and promised to love each other forever. Castiel heard a soft fluttering overhead, and looked up to see two snow white doves hovering in the air just above him. They had curls of golden ribbon suspended lightly in their beaks. They were just like the ones in the picture and Castiel thought his heart might actually burst with joy. Hanging from the ribbon were two golden rings. The birds descended slowly and dropped them into Dean’s palm. He unthreaded them from the thin rope of silk and pushed the smaller one onto Castiel’s finger when he brought his hand to his lips. He kissed it reverently before putting the other gold band on his own hand. He leaned in and almost touched their mouths together.

“I would very much like to kiss you now.” Dean breathed softly. The warmth of it spread over Castiel’s lips and sent a myriad of sensations to every part of his body. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

“I love you, Bear.” Castiel smiled. He ran the edges of his fingertips through Dean’s hair with as much tenderness has he had through the soft fur of two pointed ears.

“I love you, Sky.” Dean replied. He finally allowed himself to press his lips against Castiel’s mouth. They kissed under the arch and held each other close while all the people cheered and music played. Doves soared in the air and flower petals were strewn from the upper windows like confetti. They drifted down from the sky and littered the courtyard, but neither of them even noticed.

Sam and Gabriel exchanged their vows straight after and the castle grounds were filled with laughter and music as the two couples wandered through the large crowds that gathered to witness the happy event. The celebrations lasted well into the evening, and by midnight Dean was saying goodbye to the last of their guests. Gabriel had already carried Sam off to one of the guest rooms. Castiel never considered how remarkably strong he was for his size and he had seemed in an awful hurry to get away. Dean shut the main door and reached for his husband’s hand. Castiel took it willingly and let Dean pull him close. Dean rubbed his face against Castiel’s cheek and breathed him in.

“Are you very tired, my love?” Dean asked quietly. He could feel Castiel give a gentle nod against his shoulder. Dean bent down to sweep Castiel up in his arms and held him against his chest. “Then, I will carry you.” Dean continued with a smile. “But you can only rest until we reach the very top of the stairs. I'm nowhere near finished with you for the evening.” Dean whispered into Castiel's ear and slipped one of his hands a little lower. Castiel blushed and just held on tighter while Dean carried him up the steps and into the royal bedchamber.

No one saw them for two days.

_____

Dean and Castiel rode some of the way with Sam and Gabriel as they headed back to the little cottage in the woods that was now their home. Gabriel looked blissfully happy and Castiel told him he might need to make some adjustments to the height of the doorway if he wanted to prevent Sam from constantly banging his head on the lower beams. Gabriel put it on his _to do_   list, with a hundred other things he needed to wade through to keep the little homestead ticking over. Castiel waved them farewell as he smiled to himself at how easily Gabriel's love for Sam had changed his brother into something wonderful. He was sitting behind Dean on his white horse with both arms wrapped tightly around his middle to prevent him from slipping off. That was the reason he gave Dean, anyway.

It only took them a few hours to get back to their castle in the forest. Dean dismounted gracefully and held out one hand for Castiel to help him down. They walked back up the winding path together with their fingers entwined. The garden was now tended with care. The trees in the orchard were blossoming and Castiel loved how the doves had never left. They still flew through the grounds, and Dean built Castiel a little white dovecote just outside their bedroom window. He told Castiel it would always be a reminder of the purity of true love every morning when he woke up.

They were almost at the top of the steps when Castiel caught the faint hint of colour in the earth next to the wall. He stopped to bend down and run his fingers through the soft fresh petals of the roses on a small bush springing up from the ground. There were two buds starting to open in the sunlight. Castiel smiled.

“Look, Dean.” Castiel whispered. “A beautiful rose. How unusual it is. It has one white bud and one red.” Castiel pushed himself up to place a loving kiss on Dean’s cheek. “Someone should really write a story about that.”

_____

 

 


End file.
